Le Réveil de la Mémoire
by NoChaDaiSAlamander
Summary: UA/reylo Le lien des Jedi à la Force dépend du temple d'Ossus. Palpatine et son armée ne doivent pas détruire le lieu, et imposer l'obscurité. Pour le vaincre, le grand prêtre Luke Skywalker va se lancer à la recherche d'alliés. Mais que pourra faire Rey, alors qu'elle a récemment perdu la mémoire (et peut-être pas par accident…) ?
1. Panneau de texte

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Note : ceci est la suite de ma fanfiction Chou Lakers, si vous ne l'avez pas vu, voici (non, pas un résumé de celle-ci ^^) les infos à savoir en mode panneau de texte Star Wars avant de commencer cette nouvelle histoire, au chapitre 2 (et ensuite je vais essayer - résolution 2020 ^^ - de publier tous les 5 jours !)**

**Le Réveil de la Mémoire**

**Sur une planète par certains aspects post-apocalyptique, il n'y a pas de lieu plus précieux que le temple d'Ossus. C'est là-bas que vivent les prêtres Jedi, représentant de la religion dans le monde et défenseur du côté lumineux de la Force.**

**Cependant, alors qu'il avait été vaincu il y a bien longtemps, le sinistre Palpatine vient de refaire son apparition, menant une armée terrifiante de pseudo-humains aux yeux blancs. Son but : conquérir Ossus avec son armée, détruire le temple et faire basculer la Force dans l'obscurité...**

**Le Grand Prêtre du temple, Luke Skywalker, dans une tentative désespérée de stopper Palpatine, s'est lancé dans la quête d'un moyen de le détruire.**

**Son espoir se repose en partie sur un appel qu'il a lancé pour retrouver une jeune femme, alors que celle-ci a perdu la mémoire et ignore tout de son passé... **

**Prochain chapitre le 31 décembre !**


	2. Introduction

**Et voilà ! Le premier vrai chapitre de cette aventure ! :D**

**L'histoire est rated T pour le moment, et je n'ai pas comme projet de la passer en M**

**Pour ceux qui veulent vraiment juste du reylo, désolé mais même si le cœur de mon histoire sera la relation entre Ben et Rey, l'histoire va être plus dense que cela ^^**

**Merci à x-Beautiful Blass-x et onmywave d'avoir déjà commencé à me suivre alors que l'histoire n'a même pas commencé :D**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, ce sera un superbe cadeau pour moi 3**

**Bonne année à tous !**

Le temple d'Ossus était maintenant encerclé. Cet endroit, d'habitude si magnifique et inébranlable, était en cet instant une zone de guerre. Les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dehors, à lutter contre l'ennemi, armées de sabre, étaient inexorablement contraintes à reculer.

« Repliez-vous ! » se mit alors à hurler l'un d'entre eux, d'une voix impérative qui ne laissait paraître aucun doute sur le fait que c'était lui qui était en charge. « Repliez-vous ! »

La petite dizaine de personne qui l'entouraient brandissaient comme lui un sabre à la main et portaient une tenue brune et usée, comme un long manteau, ainsi qu'un casque qui recouvrait entièrement leur visage.

A ses mots, tous accompagnèrent le mouvement de l'homme qui les commandait : ils se précipitèrent vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, et plus précisément vers une porte qui menait à la grande bibliothèque. Dès que ces personnes, les personnes du temple – les Jedi – eurent tous franchis l'entrée, leurs quelques amis déjà présents à l'intérieur se dépêchèrent de leur venir en aide.

« Barricadez la porte ! » cria encore celui qui pour de bon devait être leur chef. « Empêchez-les d'entrer ! »

A l'extérieur, les ennemis s'attroupaient autour de l'entrée, et essayaient maintenant de forcer le passage pour les poursuivre. Leur vigueur et leur détermination à pénétrer le bâtiment étaient effrayantes. Inhumaines. Bestiales.

Tandis que le chef du groupe et quelques autres étaient en train de maintenir la grande porte fermée, les autres Jedi présents dans la pièce courraient dans tous les sens, se dépêchant de saisir du mobilier lourd – tables, chaises…- pour le plaquer contre celle-ci.

Mais pendant qu'ils s'activaient, la pression de l'ennemi sur l'entrée devenait plus forte, et les forces de l'homme qui hurlait semblaient diminuer.

« Plus vite ! » dit-il d'une voix qui était plus une supplication qu'un ordre cette fois. « Plus vite, je vais lâcher… »

Et soudain ses alliés firent tomber une lourde armoire (remplie de livres qui se répandirent immédiatement sur le sol) devant la grande porte. Les Jedi reculèrent instantanément par réflexe.

Devant eux, la grande porte continuait à tanguer sous les assauts de l'ennemi, mais même sans l'assistance des Jedi pour la maintenir fermée, celle-ci ne céda pas.

L'homme qui commandait pu enfin souffler un bon coup. L'adrénaline quitta en partie son corps, et aussitôt il ressenti une profonde lassitude ainsi que des douleurs à peu près partout.

« Bon sang… » souffla-t-il en retirant le casque de combat qu'il avait enfilé, révélant sous celui-ci les traits d'un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe poivres et sels. Son front perlant de sueur, ses yeux hagards… Il n'avait sans doute jamais paru aussi âgé qu'à cet instant.

« Maître… » lui fit la personne juste à côté de lui – qui en retirant son casque laissa apparaître le visage d'un jeune adulte. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Le vieil homme aurait pu facilement se lamenter et répondre que non. Mais instantanément, l'inquiétude de son apprenti lui rappela ses obligations. Il devait paraître fort dans un moment aussi crucial.

« J'aimerais vous demandez à tous la même chose. » lui répondit-il. « Comment allez-vous ? »

En quelques instants, tout le monde avait retiré son casque, révélant des visages de jeunes adultes, pour les plus âgés d'entre eux pas plus loin que la bonne trentaine.

Un grand silence s'était mis à peser dans la salle, atténué uniquement par le tapage incessant des assaillants sur la porte. Ceux-ci étaient un rappel constant de l'urgence de la situation. Impossible d'être calme, impossible d'oublier que la mort était en train de frapper à la porte.

Personne, en vérité, n'avait l'air d'aller bien. Tous les Jedi semblaient désespérés et épuisés. Tous, à l'exception d'une jeune femme, qui elle était en train de s'activer depuis tout à l'heure au fond de la salle, devant un ordinateur de la bibliothèque.

Le vieux chef, ayant maintenant conscience de l'état des jeunes gens qui l'entouraient, lâcha un simple commentaire. « J'aurais aimé que ses brutes attaquent une quinzaine d'années plus tôt. Lorsque j'étais plus en forme et athlétique… »

L'effet fut immédiat. Soudain, et de manière impromptu, le jeune homme qui lui avait demandé s'il allait bien, se mit à rire de celui qu'il avait appelé 'maître'.

Il rit. « Cela devait remonter alors à plus de quinze ans. Parce que j'étais déjà votre élève à ce moment, maître Skywalker, et vous n'aviez déjà rien d'athlétique… »

Tous les autres jeunes Jedi rirent à ce commentaire, et maître Skywalker lui-même alla de son sourire. Il est vrai qu'il connaissait beaucoup de ces jeunes gens depuis de nombreuses années. Il en avait vu passé, des apprentis comme eux durant toutes ses années à vivre à Ossus.

Malheureusement, cet instant de légèreté s'évapora aussi vite que fond la neige au soleil. Le danger était encore trop présent, les bruits de l'ennemi s'acharnant sur l'entrée trop fort…

L'un des disciples présents à l'intérieur depuis le début s'exclama : « Maître, nous avons mis les jeunes Jedi en sécurités dans les cryptes. Les portes sont camouflées… Même si ses monstres rentrent ils ne sont pas prêts de tous nous déloger ! »

Skywalker hocha la tête en guise de satisfaction. Cette information aurait dû créer un sentiment de joie chez le grand prêtre et elle en créa, mais un peu seulement. Il savait parfaitement que se cacher dans les cryptes n'était qu'un moyen de gagner du temps et qu'il ne protègerait pas ses disciples qui se trouvaient à ses côtés en ce moment.

« Cette porte ne tiendra pas longtemps. » commenta Skywalker. « Il faut que nous fassions vite. Habigail, as-tu retrouvé le rituel ? »

Le maître s'adressait à la jeune femme qui s'activait devant l'ordinateur. Celle-ci, par l'aspect frénétique de ses mouvements, semblant encore plus à fleur de peau que les autres. Elle n'accorda même pas un regard à son maître en lui répondant.

« Je l'ai retrouvé maître, mais malheureusement c'est impossible pour moi de le décrypter. »

« _Et pour moi aussi. Maître Skywalker, il n'y a qu'_elle_ qui puisse ne dire ce que le rituel contient. »_

La voix qui venait de retentir emmenait directement de l'ordinateur. C'était une voix féminine, mais qui ne pouvait camoufler entièrement sa nature artificielle. Luke Skywalker se rendit alors auprès d'Habigail.

Il s'adressa autant à la jeune femme qu'à l'écran d'ordinateur. « BB-4, je la retrouverais, je vous le promets. Mais il faut à tout pris empêcher Palpatine de s'emparer du rituel. Télécharge toutes les informations que vous pouvez dans une clé ! »

« Com_pris_ ! » répondirent les deux voix en même temps. Instantanément elles se remirent au travail. BB-4 demanda cependant. « _Mais maître, comment allons-nous faire sortir cette clé du temple, si l'ennemi nous encercle ? »_

Maître Skywalker n'aimait pas le sens que prenaient les évènements. L'ennemi allait entrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Aussi peu nombreux, lui et ses disciples n'avaient aucune chance de les arrêter.

Plus important que tout cela, il y avait le rituel. Les Jedi avaient battu Palpatine une fois, mais même à l'époque il avait été évident pour eux que cela ne suffirait pas, et que comme prévu, ce monstre était revenu bien avant qu'ils aient la moindre chance de reformer un Ordre aussi puissant qu'autrefois. La seule façon de vaincre Palpatine, pour de bon, était le rituel.

Les disciples entouraient à présent maître Skywalker, en attendant qu'il leur donne de nouvelles instructions. « Que fait-on ? » entendait le vieil homme un peu partout autour de lui. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'ils devaient faire, mais il lui fallait le temps de trouver la force de le prononcer.

« Je vais m'enfuir avec la clé et les données que contiendra BB-4. » Luke Skywalker n'osait même pas regarder ses élèves les yeux dans les yeux alors qu'il parlait. « Vous allez devoir me faire gagner du temps. »

A ces mots, les élèves de maître Skywalker baissèrent à leur tour la tête. Ils comprenaient à présent qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire pour eux, et qu'ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à se sacrifier pour la cause. Ils ne le refuseraient pas, car ils avaient voulu et avaient été entraînés pour dédier toute leur vie au côté lumineux de la Force.

C'est néanmoins avec un cœur lourd et visiblement beaucoup d'émotions dans la voix que l'un d'entre eux répondit au Grand prêtre. « Merci d'avoir été notre professeur, maître Skywalker. » Il voulu alors – tous voulurent alors – adresser une accolade à leur mentor.

Sauf que derrière eux la grande porte était en train de céder.

Non, ils n'auraient même pas le droit à de propres adieux.

Pour ce qu'il savait être la dernière fois, Skywalker s'adressa à tous ses disciples. « Pour une fois, je suis heureux que vous n'ayez jamais été très assidu aux cours. Vous savez tous où se trouve la porte cachée. Ouvrez-la et préparez-vous à la fermer à l'instant où je serais passé. Pour les autres, allez bloquer la porte. »

Et sans poser de questions, ils se répartirent le travail et obéirent. Pendant ce temps, Habigail et BB-4 étaient en train d'achever le transfert de données.

Luke Skywalker laissa une goûte, une simple larme couler sur son visage avant de retrouver sa maîtrise de lui. Il savait qu'il laissait ses disciples à la mort. Il savait cependant aussi que malgré son âge, il était celui qui tout le monde avait choisit tacitement pour accomplir le reste de la mission.

Malgré l'ajout de résistance qu'apportaient les disciples de Luke, la grande porte était cependant toute proche de céder. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes.

Skywalker se tourna vers Habigail. « Où en êtes-vous ? »

« Presque finie… » murmura celle-ci.

« _Je finis le transfert… »_ajouta BB-4.

Cependant la grande porte commençait à craqueler. Et la porte d'échappatoire était maintenue ouverte par deux Jedi prêts à le refermer.

« Maintenant ou jamais. » signala maître Luke. « Et maintenant serait le mieux… »

Habigail s'exclama. « C'est bon ! »

« _Transfert effectué ! »_

La jeune femme désactiva BB-4 et transmis la clé à Luke Skywalker, qui se précipita vers la petite porte. C'était la fin, alors il s'immobilisa un dernier instant, alors qu'il était déjà à moitié passé de l'autre côté, pour jeter un dernier regard à ses disciples. « Que la Force soit avec vous. »

Des « Avec vous aussi, maître ! » fut tout ce que put entendre Skywalker lorsque la porte fut refermée derrière lui. Rapidement, il entendit le son de la grande porte qui était éventré, et des assaillants qui commençaient à envahir l'endroit.

Luke Skywalker était pour de bon en train de pleurer alors qu'il fuyait à travers les couloirs.

* * *

Les mutants – des êtres à l'apparence humaine mais dépourvu d'âme, dont les yeux étaient entièrement blancs – avaient répétés les assauts contre la grande porte avec une férocité inhumaine, incessante. Et leur dernière tentative avait eut raison de la porte.

Dès que l'espace suffisant pour relier la bibliothèque à l'extérieur avait été créé, un homme entièrement vêtu de noir (y compris au visage qui était caché par un masque) le rendant clairement distinguable parmi tous ceux qui l'entourait, déclara d'une voix que son appareil rendait mécanique.

« Emparez-vous d'eux. Mais laissez des prisonniers. »

Les mutants pénétrèrent alors avec ardeur à l'intérieur du temple. Les Jedi qui étaient restés pour couvrir maître Skywalker dégainèrent à nouveau leurs sabres. En un instant, une bataille s'engagea entre les Jedi restés là et ces créatures.

Les mutants n'avaient rien d'autres que leur poings (et leurs dents) pour les menacer. Sauf que ses pseudo-humains luttaient comme des animaux sauvages, ce qui impressionnait tellement les Jedi que malgré tout leur entraînement, la peur paralysait le corps et l'esprit des jeunes apprentis du Grand Prêtre.

Alors que le combat avait clairement été engagé, l'homme en noir, qui jusque là été resté en retrait à observer, pénétra le lieu à son tour. Son pas était souple et déterminé, comme s'il marchait dans une simple pièce, ignorant le chaos environnant.

Soudain, il dégaina à son tour un sabre, à la lame noire et brillante. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche d'un des Jedi, il laissa celui-ci attaquer en premier, puis effectua une parade et après une riposte planta son arme dans le ventre de celui-ci. Un instant après, il exécuta le suivant. L'homme en noir avait effectué ses deux attaques sans ciller, même si une tension en lui était palpable, il semblait vouloir tout faire pour se détacher émotionnellement des meurtres qu'il était en train de commettre.

Avec avoir assassiné un troisième Jedi, il entendit des hurlements devant lui. Les disciples du temple étaient maintenant en sous-nombre, et malgré leur lutte ils étaient en train d'être maîtrisés par les mutants. Quelques instants après, la bataille prit fin.

En peu de temps la bibliothèque était devenue plus chaotique encore. Le sol et les meubles en pièces étaient désormais remplis de sang ayant giclé absolument partout, et des cadavres de jeunes disciples ainsi que de mutants jonchaient la pièce un peu partout.

Mais l'homme en noir ne semblait avoir cure ni du sort funeste des uns, ni des autres. Seule lui importait la situation présente : son armée avait le contrôle de la pièce. Et il avait des prisonniers à qui soutirer des informations.

« Vous deux, dit-il de sa voix robotique à deux mutants au hasard, dites à mes Chevaliers de nous rejoindre. »

Les deux désignés s'en allèrent, tout en gardant cette agressivité dans chacun de leurs mouvements. L'homme en noir ne les regarda même pas quitter la pièce et s'en aller vers l'extérieur : il savait que leur dévotion était totale.

Son attention était concentrée entièrement sur les prisonniers. Ils n'étaient que trois à avoir survécu, mais l'un d'entre eux – Habigail – semblait encore vouloir en découdre. Elle était sans doute animée par la rage du massacre qui venait de se produire, quand les deux autres avaient le teint pâle la mort était déjà visible dans leurs yeux.

La résistance d'Habigail amusait l'homme en noir, en même temps qu'elle continuait d'alimenter un feu ardent en lui. Un feu interdit, qui ne cessait d'être alimenter mais qu'il faisait tout pour maintenir étouffer.

Comme la jeune femme remarquait que son ennemi concentrait son regard sur elle, elle lui hurla dessus.

« Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Tu nous as trahis ! »

Le mutant qui la maintenait la fit s'incliner devant l'homme en noir, qui s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à distance de se toucher. Il se doutait qu'il l'avait probablement déjà vu, mais il se doutait moins qu'elle le reconnaitrait sous son masque. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère.

« Je ne vous ais pas trahi, sale garce, lâcha-t-il de sous son masque. Et je ne suis plus celui que tu as semblé connaître. Je me nomme Kylo Ren ! »

Et au moment où il déclarait cela, six autres hommes vêtus et masqués de la même façon que lui firent leur entrée. Ils restèrent un moment immobile devant la porte massacrée. Leurs regards se tournèrent de manière conjuguée vers Kylo Ren.

« Fouillez cet endroit de fond en comble, leur ordonna-t-il. Trouvez le moindre indice que vous pourrez ! »

Instantanément, les Chevaliers commencèrent à s'exécuter. Leur leader se désintéressa cependant subitement d'eux. Il se retourna immédiatement vers Habigail.

« Je sais qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'ils ne trouvent rien », dit-il avec une assurance d'une voix remplie de menace. Il commença alors à exposer devant la jeune femme tout le fil de sa réflexion. « Je sais que votre maître était là et qu'il est parti je ne sais où. Et qu'à moins d'être encore plus lâche que dans mon souvenir, il s'en est allé avec le rituel pour _la _retrouver. Alors je vais te le demander une seule fois avant que je te transperce lentement… »

Kylo Ren pointa son sabre, encore tâché du sang des amis d'Habigail, vers le ventre de la jeune femme.

« Où se trouve Rey ? »

La colère d'Habigail avait peu à peu fondu devant la menace que représentait Ren. Elle tremblait presque de peur, mais malgré tout ses lèvres restaient closes. On sentait qu'elle essayait d'utiliser les leçons Jedi pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Pour trouver la paix.

Ren, voyant cela, essaya de pousser la jeune femme à bout. Il s'avança, et fit toucher la pointe de son arme contre l'abdomen d'Habigail.

« Où… est-elle ? »

Kylo Ren appuya fortement sur le sabre, qui commença alors à transpercer les vêtements, puis la chair, puis tout ce qu'il pouvait traverser. Habigail commença à hurler, à pleurer, mais l'homme en noir faisait tout pour que sa mort soit très lente, alors même qu'il commençait à sentir la fureur qu'il tentait absolument de contenir bouillir en lui, comme la lave d'un volcan.

« Où est-elle ?! »

Habigail se tendit devant lui, avant de se détendre. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces et parla.

« Tu ne gagneras jamais, dit-elle d'une voix incroyablement calme. Le côté obscur ne… »

La jeune femme fut stoppée brutalement : le bout du sabre noir ressortait dans son dos.

« Je vous montrerais… » fit Ren, qui murmurait désormais, car sa colère était si grande que pour la contenir il serrait la mâchoire fort. « Je vous montrerais à tous… le côté obscur. »

* * *

Luke Skywalker avait réussi à s'enfuir. Une fois sortie du temple il avait dû prendre des chemins vraiment peu recommandables, mais enfin il s'était échappé. Incognito, esseulé, il s'était rendu au premier commissariat qu'il trouva sur sa route avant de se faire connaître et de supplier d'être emmené immédiatement le plus loin possible du temple.

Son souhait fut exaucer, mais très vite les politiciens s'en mêlèrent, et exigèrent de lui qu'il fasse une déclaration publique. Le grand prêtre était encore en deuil, complètement épuisé, mais il accepta néanmoins.

Il en profita pour montrer le visage de Rey, sans dévoilé son nom car il pensait bien qu'elle avait pu le changer, et lancer un appel. « Cette femme vit sans doute incognito aujourd'hui. » avait-il dit « Elle a peut-être changé d'identité, voire légèrement d'aspect. »

Le monde entier avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose, mais il avait fallu attendre l'intervention du Grand prêtre Jedi pour que tous réalisent tout à fait. Le temple d'Ossus était en danger, Palpatine était revenu. La Force qui guidait la vie de tous était menacée par le côté obscur.

Maître Skywalker aurait préféré ne pas avoir à faire cette déclaration publique, surtout que le Sénat avait refusé d'entendre quoi que ce soit des menaces qui planaient sur Ossus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Skywalker n'avait donc aucun remords à avoir rejeté durant son intervention une partie de la responsabilité sur les politiciens. Une prévention de leurs parts n'auraient rien changés aux destins de ses disciples Jedi, mais c'était une question de principe.

A présent, Luke Skywalker était à bord d'un véhicule blindé, entouré par deux gardes du corps armées. Clairement, cette SparkGen avait été conçu pour protéger des personnes d'importances.

Mais personne ne lui avait rien dit de où le véhicule comptait l'emmener. Aussi il se décida à interroger les gardes du corps. « Le Sénat a-t-il pris des mesures pour protéger Ossus ? »

Les des deux gardes, sortit un téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro, avant de le tendre au grand prêtre. Luke Skywalker s'en saisit et voyant qu'un appel était déjà en cours, commença à s'exprimer. « Ici le grand prêtre d'Ossus Luke Skywalker, à qui ais-je l'honneur ? »

« Maître Skywalker, ici le sénateur Binks. » La voix à l'autre bout était nasillarde, et bien qu'elle tentait d'être poli on sentait immédiatement l'irritation de la personne. « Je passerais outre votre critique envers la République pour le moment car l'heure est grave. »

Luke Skywalker s'en doutait. Il dû se retenir pour ne pas sourire de voir que pour une fois l'orgueil de ses hommes était battu en brèche par leur couardise. Il se permit alors de prendre une voix impérieuse. « Avez-vous reçu des réponses à mon appel ? Pour retrouver la jeune femme… »

« Des centaines ! » s'exclama Binks en lui coupant la parole. Décidemment, cet homme cachait très mal sa frustration. « C'est moi qui ait été chargé en urgence de gérer cela… Mais nous avons reçu un coup de fil particulièrement intéressant. Un jeune homme nommé Jaden Arena. Il dit que sa femme a eut un accident il y a quelques jours et que depuis elle prétend s'appeler Rey. »

_Rey…_ Ce nom suffisait à faire allumer une flamme d'espoir dans le cœur de Luke. Cependant, il se dépêcha de l'éteindre car le temps lui était compté il se devait d'être sûr. « C'est tout ce que cet homme vous a dit ? »

« Non, vous pensez bien ! Autrement je ne l'aurais pas pris au sérieux… » Binks avait prononcé ses mots en laissant paraître une fierté sidérante. « Il a aussi dit que sa femme avait changé physiquement après l'accident. Il nous a envoyé des photos et honnêtement, si je veux bien croire que cette femme a pu changer de coupe de cheveux, je me dis qu'il est peu probable qu'elle ait pu se faire une chirurgie de la poitrine juste pour l'occasion ! Surtout que rien qu'avant l'accident, elle ressemblait déjà beaucoup à la femme que vous recherchiez… »

« Merci ! » s'exclama maître Skywalker par gratitude mais aussi pour faire taire le sénateur. « Il faut maintenant que vous m'emmeniez pour que je puisse aller vérifier de mes propres yeux. »

« Mes hommes sont déjà chargés de vous y conduire. » répondit Binks. « Mais j'ai encore autre chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. »

Cette fois, le grand prêtre n'essaya pas de se moquer du sénateur. Malgré son mépris pour les politiciens, il devait admettre que Binks avait effectué son travail bien et rapidement. « Je vous écoute. » dit-il alors avec son air le plus sérieux.

« Un homme du FBI a appelé. L'agent spécial Poe Dameron. Il souhaite à tout pris vous rencontrer. Il affirme que la femme que vous avez montrée en photo serait l'une de ses agents, une certaine Rey Nowhere. »

Luke était de plus en plus perplexe. « Cet agent spécial pourrait-il venir m'accompagner chez les Arena avec cette Rey Nowhere ? »

« Je lui ai déjà donné l'adresse et il vous y attendra. Mais il y a un hic : l'agent Rey Nowhere a été tué en mission. Les rapports des légistes le confirment. »

« Des légistes ? » Luke Skywalker réfléchit rapidement. « Donc vous me dîtes que l'on a retrouvé son corps ? »

« Officiellement oui, mais… » Le sénateur cherchait ses mots. « Bon, écoutez, le mieux c'est que vous entendiez cela de la bouche de l'agent spécial Dameron directement. »

Tout cela laissait Luke Skywalker légèrement perplexe. Une jeune femme ayant eut un accident, et un cadavre… L'une des deux pouvait être la Rey qu'il avait connu.

Le grand prêtre n'avait pas d'autres choix pour l'instant que d'explorer ces deux pistes. « Très bien, alors nous nous retrouverons tous chez les Arena. Je vous remercie, sénateur Binks. »

**Prochain chapitre le 5 janvier**


	3. Korriban

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Désolé, chapitre vraiment court aujourd'hui pour deux raisons : c'était les festivités du 31 (bonne année à tous 3) et c'était le dernier moment pour moi de profiter avec ma famille, aussi j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le moyen de structurer correctement le chapitre qui va suivre, celui qui introduit le personnage de Rey dans cette histoire, du coup il en est à un tier d'être écrit mais je n'aurais pas le temps de le finir d'ici ce soir et je veux tenir mon crénau de une publication tous les 5 jours.**

**Grand merci à toundra95 et EthelCrowley pour avoir commencé à suivre 3**

**onmywave : Merci à toi :D Bon, et bien heureusement le peu que j'ai pu écrire va te contenter pour ce qui est de Kylo Ren ^^ Oui c'est vrai je n'y avais pas pensé ! Mais écoute voilà il se passe qu'ici c'est tout le monde qui cherche Rey et non l'inverse. Comme tu l'as compris elle a un rôle très important. ;) **

**Sur ce, votre première rencontre avec les méchants ^^ J'espère que vous allez aimé**

L'assaut de son armée sur Ossus avait commencé, mais Palpatine avait fait savoir que le temps n'était pas encore venu pour lui de se jeter au devant de la scène. Le chef suprême de Sith se trouvait donc encore dans sa base. Là où depuis des années il s'était caché, le temps de recouvrir ses forces et de préparer sa revanche : Korriban.

Ici, la météo était différente de tout le reste de la planète. Là où le monde entier était un désert plus ou moins tolérable, cette partie du monde était constamment engloutie par de monstrueux nuages. Il pleuvait sans cesse, si drue et accompagné d'un ciel qui ne laissait jamais le soleil le transpercer, on voyait à peine devant soit lorsque l'on se retrouvait dehors.

Même les satellites et les capteurs de l'AriaVan de Kylo Ren avaient du mal à repérer la route dans cet enfer. Le chevalier noir ne pouvait pas admettre que cela le faisait paniquer quelque fois, mais force était de constater que Palpatine réussissait toujours ses effets : semer la peur chez tout ceux qui oserait l'approcher.

Soudain, un bâtiment gigantesque fendit la pénombre. Depuis le véhicule, on aurait dit un simple mur qui s'élevait jusqu'au ciel, avec comme volonté de se jeter sur vous et de vous broyer. Heureusement, les capteurs de l'AriaVan comprirent au dernier moment ce qu'il se passait, et firent arrêter net le véhicule.

Le temple de Korriban était semblable à celui d'Ossus, à l'exception qu'au lieu de 4 tours composant chaque angle, ce haut lieu Sith était dominé par une tour unique et immense. Les murs étaient à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur aussi noir que la pierre. On racontait même que c'était avec de la roche volcanique que l'endroit avait été battit.

Kylo Ren sortit de son véhicule, et remercier son casque de l'épargner de la pluie qui immédiatement se déchaîna sur lui. En revanche, tout le reste de ses vêtements, qui eux n'étaient pas en métal, se mirent à prendre l'eau.

Le chevalier noir voulu garder sa prestance, aussi il prit malgré tout son temps pour entrer. Il commença à peine à se sécher qu'un des serviteurs du lieu s'approcha de lui.

Il lança une phrase qui avait tout d'un ordre. « Notre Maitre souhaite me voir. »

Après quelques minutes, alors que ses vêtements trempés commençaient à lui donner froid – mais pas question pour lui de laisser quoi que ce soit transparaître – il fut introduit dans l'immense salle centrale. Au cœur de celle-ci, à presque deux cents mètres de l'entrée, se trouvait un trône immense fait de glace et de pierre, vide au moment où Kylo Ren pénétrait le lieu.

Kylo Ren se doutait que si son maître n'était pas encore là, ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde. Et en effet après quelques pas il entendit une voix retentir dans tout le lieu. « Mon garçon… »

Cette fois, il ne pouvait faire comme s'il ne tremblait pas. A cette distance, Palpatine ressentait ses émotions comme s'ils étaient siennes. Il s'inclinait presque ne même temps qu'il avançait vers le trône.

Sur un côté, Palpatine fit son apparition. Seuls deux yeux jaunes et les débuts d'un visage vieux, presque cadavérique, étaient distinguables sous une tenue de moine entière noire.

Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas lent mais absolument ferme malgré son vieil âge, sa voix (elle aussi usée mais pourtant incroyablement puissante) reprit. « La guerre contre les Jedi a repris pour la dernière fois. Ta fidélité envers moi va bientôt mettre un terme à ce conflit. »

Alors que l'empereur s'asseyait sur le trône immense pour faire face à Kylo Ren, celui-ci s'arrêta en bas des marches qui menaient jusqu'à lui, pour s'agenouiller.

Peur, et colère, voilà les deux sentiments qui remplissaient le cœur du chevalier.

« Tu seras bientôt libéré de ta haine, mon cher apprenti. » Palpatine se délectait de vaincre si facilement ses batailles psychologiques, Kylo le savait. « Dans peu de temps, toi et moi, nous régnerons sur ce monde ! »

Kylo Ren voulait se retenir de répondre, mais il ne le put. « Skywalker s'est enfuit avec le rituel. Il va sûrement essayer de la trouver mais… Notre lien a été trop longtemps endormi. Je sais seulement qu'elle est vivante. »

La réponse de Palpatine fut teintée d'un sourire mesquin. « Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ais fait venir dans un aussi important moment ? »

Le chevalier noir demeura immobile. Son maître sorti une main squelettique de sa robe, et d'un mouvement sembla faire signe à quelqu'un d'approcher. Soudain, deux disciples du temple pénétrèrent dans la salle en tenant entre eux une troisième personne. Un prisonnier, comprit immédiatement Kylo.

« Mon cher apprenti, voici le sénateur Jar Jar Binks, qui est venu nous rendre visite aujourd'hui. Il possède de très bonnes informations sur où Skywalker et la fille se trouvent. »

D'un peu plus près, Kylo vit que le sénateur paraissait blessé, et complètement affolé. Mais il n'éprouvait pas la moindre compassion. La seule promesse qu'il allait bientôt revoir Rey importait pour lui.

« Retrouve-la, retrouve le rituel et anéanti-le. Détruit tout espoir qui puisse exister pour nous arrêter. Et venge-toi de cette fille pour ce qu'elle t'a fait ! Déchaîne ta colère, Kylo Ren ! Tue-la ! »

**Prochain chapitre le 10 janvier**


	4. Te rappelles-tu ?

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai réussi à tenir ma promesse : sorti à quasi onze heures mais sorti quand même le 10 janvier ^^**

**En vrai, je voulais à tout pris aller jusqu'au bout cette fois et ne pas couper en court de route. J'ai un rythme soutenu de publication mais je refuse de vous sortir des chapitres à même pas 1000 mots comme la dernière fois, donc je vous devais bien un chapitre plus long cette fois ! En plus… Je n'allais pas couper alors que vous alliez enfin commencé à avoir des réponses ^^**

**Lucia Fila : je te réponds sur cette fanfic du coup ^^ merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires sur Chou Lakers 3 et du coup je me demande si ce chapitre va t'orienter (ou pas ^^') Bon, par contre pour cette histoire j'ai l'intention d'être plus clair quand même ^^'**

**onmywave : Et comment j'aurais pu appeler le politicien qu'on voit à peine autrement pour être mémorable ? ^^ Bah merci écoute, et oui-oui c'est une question de vengeance… Je ne sais pas, j'adore l'idée que le méchant de l'histoire en veuille au gentil pour une raison où une autre.**

**Merci à Lucia Fila et Naax d'avoir commencé à suivre 3**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture 3**

Le choc réveilla Rey en sursaut. Du canapé où elle s'était installée comme lit de fortune, la jeune femme se venait de rouler jusqu'à s'effondrer sur le sol. Heureusement, la hauteur l'empêcha de se faire mal, seulement cela la réveilla tout à fait.

Rey ne pensa même pas à se remettre au lit. Le canapé n'était vraiment pas confortable et la lueur du jour commençait déjà à apparaître, et une pale lumière permettant de distinguer le salon.

En se dirigeant tout de même vers l'interrupteur pour apporter un éclairage plus chaud, et alors que les pieds nus de la jeune femme progressait sur le carrelage relativement froid, Rey essaya de creuser au fond de sa mémoire. Lorsqu'elle appuya et que la lumière prit une teinte jaune orangée, sa concentration se brisa, laissant place à de la frustration. _Rien_, soupira la jeune femme, _je ne me rappelle toujours de rien, pas même de quoi j'ai rêvé cette nuit._

Les seuls souvenirs qui venaient à Rey étaient ceux qui étaient là depuis le début : le motel, le casino, puis l'accident de voiture… Tous ses souvenirs qu'elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à considérer comme sien. C'était ce qui était arrivé à Alia, les derniers instants de la vie d'Alia, mais pas elle…

_Enfin, peut-être que c'est seulement ce que j'essaie de me convaincre. _Car Rey ne pouvait que l'admettre : elle n'avait toujours aucun souvenir de sa prétendue 'autre vie'. Elle s'était juste éveillée après son accident de voiture à l'hôpital en ayant la certitude qu'elle s'appelait Rey et que le corps d'Alia Arena n'était pas le sien.

_Les médecins semblent croire que ce n'est qu'une phase post-traumatique… Et s'ils avaient raison ?_ Jaden Arena lui-même ne semblait pas croire son récit. La jeune femme n'avait qu'une seule chose auquel s'accrocher : le message lancé à la télévision par le grand prêtre Luke Skywalker, et son visage qu'il avait montré au monde entier.

Cela devait être la preuve qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle avait été – qu'elle était – quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, le grand prêtre avait parlé d'une mission importante, de terrible danger… Mais cela valait-il moins d'être une sorte d'arme dans une guerre qui semblait terrifiante qu'une sale garce ?

_Peut-être ne veux-je pas admettre que je suis Alia parce que je sais ce qu'elle était : une fille qui faisait croire à Jaden qu'elle l'aimait pour profiter de son argent, y compris pour se payer des prostituées… _

Tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans ses pensées, Rey se dirigea vers la cuisine. En voyant autour d'elle la pièce flambant neuve et moderne, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un lien entre ce qu'elle pensait et l'instant présent : si elle n'était pas sa femme, elle était en train en ce moment d'abuser de l'hospitalité de Jaden. Et même si elle avait insisté pour que ce soit elle et pas lui qui dorme sur le canapé, cette réflexion creusait le cœur de la jeune femme.

_Il faut que je me rattrape. _Cette résolution émergea instantanément. Pour elle, pour Alia, pour tout ce que l'hôte de ce corps en général avait fait à Jaden Arena, elle se devait de faire un effort.

Toujours immobile dans la cuisine, Rey se tourna vers l'horloge pour vérifier l'heure. Huit heures moins le quart. _Ces derniers jours, il se réveillait vers huit heures et demi… S'il pouvait faire pareil ce matin… _Certes ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour Rey cela sonnait comme une assez bonne note d'intention pour commencer : elle allait préparer le petit-déjeuner pour lui.

Alia n'avait jamais dû être très compétente en matière de cuisine, et Rey n'avait pas l'impression d'être plus douée non plus. Heureusement la cuisine était remplie à ras-bord d'à peu près tout ce que l'on pouvait souhaiter. Lorsqu'elle réussit à assembler un plateau avec une tasse de thé, du bacon, des œufs, des tranches de pain grillé, un yaourt nature qu'elle avait trouvé dans le frigo, et même deux croissants et une pomme, Rey se trouva satisfaite et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge.

Huit heures et quart. La jeune femme attendit quelques instants, puis d'un pas léger s'empara du plateau et grimpa au premier étage.

Elle hésita un peu avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. En maintenant le plateau en équilibre sur une main, elle toqua de l'autre. Rey entendit un vague son qui paraissait être une réponse, alors elle se décida à rentrer.

Rey parla lentement, presque gênée. « Bonjour Jaden… j'ai voulu te faire une surprise ce matin. »

Jaden, encore à moitié endormi, ne sembla d'abord pas très réceptif. Puis lorsque Rey eut précautionneusement déposé le plateau sur le lit, celui-ci s'exclama soudain, le regard brusquement éveillé. « Alia… C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

N'étant pas certaine que Jaden était satisfait ou pas, la jeune femme joua avec ses mains nerveusement. « J'espère que cela te plaira. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que tu prenais comme petit-déjeuner alors j'ai prévu large… »

« Je t'avoue que j'aurais du mal à avaler tout cela… Mais cela ne fait rien, c'est superbe ! » Jaden était maintenant souriant. Cela semblait effectivement être une bonne surprise pour lui.

Rassurée, un sourire apparu sur le visage de Rey en même temps que ses joues s'empourprait. « Merci Jaden. » Elle hésita encore quelques instants avant de préciser. « Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est le moins que je puisse faire qu'être le moins possible un fardeau pour toi. »

Jaden était sur le point d'entamer son repas, mais les paroles de la jeune femme l'immobilisèrent. Le jeune homme baissa la tête, puis sembla tout faire pour éviter de croiser sa 'femme' du regard.

Rey commença à nouveau à paniquer. Elle comprenait bien qu'elle venait de commettre un impair mais elle ne savait pas lequel. « Ja… Jaden ? Ca ne va pas ? »

« Alia ne me préparait jamais à manger. » La réponse était brève, sèche. Il ne regardait toujours pas la jeune femme dans les yeux. « Savais-tu que je comptais demander le divorce ? »

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement au choc. Précipitamment, elle tenta de puiser dans sa mémoire (ou celle d'Alia, qu'importe !) si elle en avait le moindre souvenir… Non. Dans sa tête Jaden était trop dépendant d'elle pour penser à divorcer.

Rey se mit à bredouiller des excuses. « Jaden, je… je suis désolé pour tout ce que ta femme t'as fait subir. Je sais ce qu'elle t'a fait, et c'est tout simplement… »

Le jeune homme posa les mains sur son visage et haussa la voix. « Tais-toi, tais-toi pitié ! » Rey se tut, vit Jaden souffler dans ses mains avant d'enfin relever la tête et de la regarder. « Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a fait subir. Tu viens, tu prétends que tu n'es pas elle, mais un peu quand même. Tu as ton visage qui… apparaît à la télévision et le Grand prêtre est peut-être à ta recherche… Qui es-tu, bon sang ? »

Il n'avait pas spécialement crié contre elle. Plus qu'un reproche, le jeune homme semblait surtout vouloir une explication ; une réponse. Mais Rey, déstabilisée, n'en avait pas la moindre à lui donner.

Ses espoirs de faire plaisir à Jaden s'était évaporés. Le jeune homme se leva subitement de son lit sans toucher au plateau. « De toute façon, nous allons régler cette histoire rapidement. »

Jaden était en train de lui parler mais Rey ne l'écoutait pas. Attristée par la situation, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de réagir en voyant que Jaden avait dormi en caleçon. A la vue du corps presque nu du jeune homme, Rey sentait deux vagues contradictoires la submerger. De la gêne… et de l'envie.

_Il faut croire qu'Alia le trouvait attirant, en fin de compte._

« Alia ? Alia, tu m'écoutes ? » La jeune femme sortie de ses pensées, réalisant qu'entre temps Jaden avait commencé à se rhabiller (atténuant un peu ses émotions) et lui parlait depuis tout à l'heure.

« Par… Pardon, tu disais ? »

Après avoir poussé un soupir, Jaden répéta. « Je disais que nous allions rapidement trouver une solution. Peu importe quelle est la vérité. »

La jeune femme mit un instant à réagir. « Tu… tu penses à quelque chose pour me ramener la mémoire ? »

Et avant qu'une autre phrase n'ait pu être prononcée, la sonnerie retentit en bas. « Moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Jaden ne semblait pas alerté, comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un sonne à la porte. « Mais j'espère que lui saura. »

* * *

Monsieur Arena était collé à la porte tout en essayant de l'ouvrir. Mais pas moyen : sa femme l'avait fermé à clé. « Alia ? Alia qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'il te plaît, ouvre ! »

_Il n'y a pas de doute. C'est forcément elle._

Derrière le jeune homme, le Grand prêtre Luke Skywalker assistait en spectateur aux évènements. Jusqu'au moment où il avait frappé à la porte des Arena, le doute l'avait accompagné. Mais dès l'instant où le jeune homme avait ouvert la porte et que la jeune femme derrière lui était apparue dans les escaliers, ses soupçons avaient quitté Luke.

Son visage, son physique, et surtout son regard : Alia Arena était Rey. Mais dès qu'ils échangèrent un regard et que le Grand prêtre voulu saluer ses hôtes, la jeune femme se tétanisa, alertant les deux hommes, avant de crier et de s'en retourner en haut des escaliers. La jeune femme s'était visiblement enfermée à clé.

« Alia ! Alia, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît ? » A travers la porte, Luke Skywalker entendait légèrement la jeune femme répondre. « Pourquoi tu l'as fais venir Jaden ? Fais-le partir… »

Abandonnant, Jaden se tourna, l'air dépité et désolé, vers Luke. « Je suis navré, Grand prêtre. C'est un immense honneur, mais… Ma femme a eut un accident de voiture il y a quelques jours et c'est très difficile pour elle… »

« Je suis au courant et je comprends. » Luke se doutait que c'était donc le mari qui avait appelé suite au message télévisé, il ne fut pas étonné de le voir ainsi répondre. « Grand prêtre, vous dîtes connaître ma femme, où ce qu'elle est devenue… Je vous avoue qu'entre elle et moi ce n'était pas facile depuis quelques temps. Mais depuis qu'elle a eut son accident elle a vraiment l'air d'être une autre personne… Nous avons vraiment besoin que quelqu'un nous aide. »

Jaden avait l'air fatigué, en colère, perdu. Luke, qui comprenait parfaitement cela – surtout avec les évènements récents - posa une main sur son épaule en guise de consolation. « Vous méritez en effet d'avoir des réponses. J'en ai. Malheureusement, vous êtes au courant que la guerre plane au-dessus de nous, et c'est hélas la guerre qui m'amène ici. Mais avec tout ce qui en mon pouvoir, je vais vous aider. »

Luke s'avança alors jusqu'à se retrouver coller à la porte close. Il s'adressa à Rey d'une voix douce, comme lorsqu'il s'adressait à l'un de ses disciples. Comme lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle, autrefois. « Rey, dis-moi ce que tu ressens, s'il te plaît. »

« Je veux que vous vous en alliez ! » La jeune femme semblait avoir pleuré de l'autre côté de la porte, sa voix était cassée en voulant être puissante. « Je sais que vous affrontez le mal, et je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé sur Ossus… Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec moi ! Je ne suis personne ! S'il vous plaît… Je ne veux pas être mêlée à ça ! »

Luke Skywalker fut blessé en entendant ses paroles. _C'est vraiment elle… Elle n'a tout simplement pas changé. _Brusquement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été si désespéré de la retrouver un jour qu'un aspect crucial était sorti de son esprit : comment arriverait-il à la convaincre de le rejoindre ?

Sa seule stratégie viable était d'improviser, et d'être honnête. « Rey, est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? Te souviens-tu que nous étions amis ? »

La jeune femme semblait s'être figée de l'autre côté de la porte. En répondant après quelques secondes, sa voix était devenue blanche. « Amis ? Vous… Vous voulez dire que vous me connaissez ? Que vous savez d'où je viens ? »

Luke lâcha un sourire – sincère – avant de répondre. « J'avoue que nous ne nous ne sommes pas connu très longtemps, quelques mois, mais cela a été assez long pour que je te connaisse. Et oui je sais d'où te viens, Rey. Et j'aimerais pouvoir répondre à tes questions, et saluer à nouveau mon amie… Mais il faut que tu nous ouvres la porte, Rey. »

Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques instants. Luke fit une dernière tentative. « Je ne t'emmènerais nulle part si tu ne veux pas partir. Mais laisse-moi te donner les réponses que tu souhaites… et jeter un œil à nouveau à mon amie. »

Et alors, la porte s'ouvrit. Rey apparu juste devant Luke, et les deux se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire. La jeune femme essuya ses yeux encore humides avant de s'exclamer. « Je crois vous connaître, Grand prêtre. Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu. »

Rey, Luke et Jaden descendirent alors dans le salon en bas pour discuter. Jaden fit redescendre le plateau de nourriture que Rey lui avait préparé et finalement tous les trois commencèrent à avaler ce qu'il contenait. Luke se doutait que Rey aurait des questions à lui poser avant qu'il n'en vienne au motif de sa venue, alors il laissa celle-ci parler.

« Avez-vous une preuve que j'étais bien votre élève autrefois ? Que j'ai vécu à Ossus ? »

Luke, après une hésitation, sorti la clé – qu'il conservait jusque là avec une extrême précaution. « Je n'ai pas de photo de nous deux ensemble sur moi… Mais peut-être que BB-4 en possède dans sa mémoire. Accepteriez-vous de me prêter un ordinateur ? »

Les deux jeunes gens acceptèrent, et après que Luke l'ait connecté, la voix mi-femme mi-machine de BB-4 retentit. « _Bonjour, maître Skywalker ! Je suis à votre service ! Oh, Rey ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! Tu vas pouvoir nous aider ! »_

La voix enjouée de la machine contrastait fortement avec l'expression de la jeune femme interpellée. Luke se dépêcha de tempérer l'intelligence artificielle. « BB-4, Rey n'a pas recouvré la mémoire. »

« _Oh… »_

Aujourd'hui une machine pouvait sans problème simuler des émotions humaines. Il était cependant très difficile de ne pas succomber à l'idée que cette moue de BB-4 n'était pas le signe d'une vraie déception.

_« Mais du coup… Rey, tu ne te souviens plus de moi ? Ni de Ben ? Ni de tous les autres ? »_

« Je… je suis désolé » La jeune femme était confuse. Luke intervint une nouvelle fois. « BB-4, peux-tu expliquer tout ce qu'il faut à Rey… Accompagner d'images pour qu'elle nous croit. »

_« D'accord ! » _Et aussitôt la machine commença à s'emballer. Après quelques secondes, elle commença à faire défiler un diaporama d'images alternants photographies clairement prises sur le net et d'autres venant d'un appareil personnel. _« Pour faire simple, Rey, tu es née dans le quartier de Jakku, et tu y as vécu toute ta jeunesse. Tu avais un petit ami : Ben Solo. Et puis un jour, tu as rencontré maître Skywalker et tu es parti avec lui à Ossus. La Force t'avait choisie pour devenir la prochaine Grande prêtresse. Au temple, tous le monde savait que Palpatine et le côté obscur risquait un jour de revenir, mais toi tu as découverte un rituel qui permettrait de le vaincre pour de bon. Sauf que récemment, Palpatine est revenu, et que toi tu as disparue. Aussi, tu as cryptée le rituel avant de partir, pour plus de sureté. Du coup, maître Skywalker et nous avons besoin de toi pour déchiffré le rituel, et battre Palpatine ! »_

Encore une fois, le quasi engouement du robot se heurtait à l'expression presque horrifié de Rey. _C'est donc vraiment ce que j'étais… Non, non c'est trop…_

Pourtant, pendant son explication, BB-4 avait montré à Rey des photos qu'elle ne pouvait nier ne pas connaître. Même sans avoir aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait, elle savait que les images de Jakku, et de Ben Solo (un jeune homme immense et aux longs cheveux noires…) éveillaient en elle des émotions qui n'avaient rien à voir avec son côté Alia.

Après avoir essayé de résonner, Rey demanda. « BB-4… Est-ce que tu sais comment j'ai disparu ? Ou bien… comment j'ai pu perdre la mémoire ? »

_« Tu as utilisé un cristal. Ta mémoire est encore renfermée à l'intérieur. »_

Rey n'en revenait pas. « Tu veux dire que j'ai effacé volontairement tous mes souvenirs ? »

BB-4 lâcha un petit bruit, une sorte de « Mmm » qui devait pouvoir dire oui sans avoir à le prononcer.

« Mais… mais pourquoi ais-je fais cela ? »

_« Je ne sais pas. Pour protéger le secret du rituel, peut-être ? Vu qu'il n'y a que dans ta mémoire que se trouve le cryptage… »_

« Rey. » Le Grand prêtre toucha le bras de la jeune femme, ce qui la fit sursauter. « J'ai promis que je ne t'emmènerais nulle part si tu ne le souhaites pas, mais la survie du temple d'Ossus, et du côté lumineux de la Force, dépendent peut-être de ce rituel. Si tu acceptes de partir avec moi le récupérer, je te promets que tu retrouveras la mémoire. »

La jeune femme resta un moment stoïque, pétrifiée. Il semblait que Jaden aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais la présence du Grand prêtre le faisait s'abstenir. « Je… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu être étudiante à Ossus autrefois. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, j'ai trop peur aujourd'hui de faire une… guerre… »

« Rey, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'avoir peur de mourir. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. « Si je pars avec vous, c'est juste pour décrypter le rituel, d'accord ? Je… je pourrais m'en aller dès que ce sera fait ? »

« Tu as ma parole, mon amie. »

« Alors… j'accepte. »

**Prochain chapitre le 15 janvier**


	5. Plus rien à perdre

**Bonjour à tous ! Chapitre encore un peu court hélas… :/ En plus franchement de transition mais pour la partie d'entre vous qui ont lu Chou Lakers vous serez heureux de savoir… enfin quelque réponse ! Et promis le 20 ça va envoyer de l'action, du drama… ^^**

**Malheureusement je ne peux écrire que de courts chapitres vu mon rythme de publication et le fait que j'essaie vraiment de rendre l'histoire rigoureuse et bien construite… Et je sais de moi-même que si je commence à par exemple allonger mon temps entre deux publications je passerais bcp de temps sans écrire; je suis du genre à ne pas tenir en place et c'est la meilleure façon que j'ai trouvé d'être vraiment impliqué de façon continue**

**Merci à MonkeyPower435 d'avoir rejoint l'aventure ! :D**

**Lucia Fila : plein de bisous à toi aussi ! 3 Alors promis Kylo Ren arrive dans 5 jours… et Poe aussi du coup, le temps d'ouvrir la porte ^^ Pas mal, bien réfléchi… ^^ En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas je fais tout pour que vous ne puissiez pas comprendre tout ce qu'il se passe/s'est passée avant le dernier chapitre. Sur ce, quand même bonne dégustation ;)**

**onmywave : Oh merci beaucoup ! 3 Bonne chance pour tes partiels, et j'espère que ce chapitre va aussi te permettre de souffler un peu ^^**

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire ça me fait toujours très très très plaisir 3**

**Bonne lecture ! **

« Mais… du coup… Ou sommes-nous censé aller ? » Rey venait de dire oui au Grand prêtre. Oui à une mission dont elle savait seulement qu'elle pourrait être périlleuse.

Luke Skywalker, visiblement soulagé de la réponse de Rey, se leva du fauteuil où il était assis. « Par chance, nous savons peut-être où se trouve le cristal dont tu t'es servi pour t'effacer la mémoire, Rey. » Le vieil homme sorti son téléphone portable et commença à composer un numéro. « Il est entre les mains du FBI, je vais les contacter tout de suite. »

Maître Skywalker s'isola lorsqu'il commença à parler au téléphone. Rey suivit le Grand prêtre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir. Angoissée, un peu perdue, la jeune femme se tourna alors vers Jaden.

Depuis tout à l'heure, le jeune homme se collait à elle tout en affichant une mine moribonde. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure, mais maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls n'avait toujours pas parlé. « Tu veux me parler, Jaden ? »

Celui-ci plongea intensément son regard dans le sien, et cela mis la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Rey n'avait pas oublié leur discussion de tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé 'Qui es-tu ?' avec un mélange de supplication et de colère. Il disait vouloir des réponses, mais la jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de si celles qu'il avait reçu pour le moment lui plaisait.

Jaden ne dit cependant pas le moindre mot, en tout cas pas avant que Luke Skywalker ne revienne dans le salon, son coup de fil terminé. « Le FBI est sur le point de nous amener une escorte, nous pourrons nous rendre sans crainte au commissariat. »

Le Grand prêtre marqua une courte pause pour observer la réaction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était toujours indécise. « Rey, je te promets que dès que cela sera terminé, tu pourras revenir ici et tout pour toi sera terminé. »

« Mais Grand prêtre, reverrais-je un jour ma femme ? »

Jaden s'était enfin exprimé. Sa voix avait beau être teinte d'un allant de respect envers tout ce que représentait Luke Skywalker, il n'en était pas moins pressant, suppliant.

Tour à tour, il regardait Rey et le Grand prêtre. « Vous dîtes à Alia que ce qu'elle raconte est vraie… Mais comment est-ce possible ? Dans ce cas, où se trouve ma femme ? »

Rey fut autant troublée par la question de Jaden que par la réaction de Luke : immédiatement le vieil homme se refrogna, se renfonça dans son fauteuil comme si Jaden venait de dire quelque chose de déplaisant.

Brusquement, la voix de BB-4, qui avait tout écouté depuis le début, émergea de l'ordinateur. « _Je crois que Rey a changé de corps. C'est une femme spéciale, elle est… »_

Maître Luke la stoppa. « BB, s'il te plaît, n'en dit pas trop tout de suite. »

« _Ah bon ? Mais… »_

Rey et Jaden s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche en même temps. « BB-4, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » « Dis-nous ce que tu sais ! »

BB-4 ne répondit pas pendant un instant, paraissant chercher l'aval de Maître Skywalker. Celui-ci se contenta de soupirer, et apparemment ce fut un signe suffisant pour que la voix dans l'ordinateur recommence à parler. _« Pour faire simple, Rey a potentiellement pu changer de corps. »_

La jeune femme en resta bouche bée. Certaine de n'avoir pas compris ce que l'IA voulait vraiment dire, elle se tourna vers Maître Luke alors que Jaden lui-même était dans le même état de choc. « C'est une capacité que la Force permet d'obtenir. Elle est extrêmement rare, mais je savais que la Rey que j'ai connu au temple pouvait avoir cette capacité, de transférer son esprit lorsqu'il lui arriverait un accident. »

_« C'est pour cela que l'on a besoin du FBI. Ils ont retrouvés ton ancien corps, et on pense que le cristal se trouvait toujours sur toi lorsque tu as été tué. »_

Tué. Le mot venait de sortir. Jaden en devint pâle mais Rey ne vit pas sa réaction, car cette nouvelle l'ébranlait encore plus.

S'imaginer qu'elle était morte, et qu'à présent elle se trouvait ici, c'était comme se trouver juste au bord d'un incroyable précipice. Et pourtant, la jeune femme pensait bien que tout ce qu'on lui disait était vrai. Même si elle n'en avait toujours pas le moindre souvenir, elle se disait bien que ce vide, ce noir qu'elle rencontrait à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se figurer ce qu'elle pouvait être avant de se réveiller dans le corps d'Alia… Que cela pouvait bien être simplement le néant.

La voix que prit Luke Skywalker pour achever l'expliquer de BB fut la plus douce qu'il n'eut jamais prit. Lui-même était en deuil et comprenait la douleur qu'allait ressentir Jaden à cet instant « Si Rey a été tué, elle a pu transférer son esprit ailleurs. Je ne sais pas si Rey ressent encore la présence d'Alia… »

« Je l'ai senti, au début… » La voix de la jeune femme était blanche. « Mais après l'accident de voiture, plus… » Rey s'effondra en larmes.

Jaden lui ne réalisa pas encore tout à fait, mais Luke lui donna le coup de grâce. « Votre femme est morte pendant cet accident de voiture. Je suis désolé. »

Le chagrin qui touchait Rey était l'empêchait de s'exprimer clairement. Entre ses pleurs elle pu cependant sortir ses mots. « Je… je suis désolée. » Dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, les évènements étaient clairs : elle avait prit la place d'Alia. Elle l'avait tué.

Aussi, la jeune femme ne répliqua pas lorsque Jaden la gifla. Elle ne fit aussi rien d'autres que laisser les mots la trancher comme une lame de rasoir lorsqu'il l'insulta d'une voix pleine de colère sur le point d'exploser. « Tu n'es qu'une grosse salope. »

Tous le monde resta pantois lorsque Jaden se leva et s'en alla dans le couloir. Avant de disparaître il put encore prononcer une phrase, malgré toutes ses émotions et la difficulté qu'il eut à articuler chaque syllabe. « S'il vous plaît… Allez-vous-en. Tous. »

Le jeune homme disparu dans les escaliers. Rey était toujours sur le canapé, un bras enserrant sa poitrine et une main couvrant son visage. Ce n'était pas que le sentiment d'avoir retiré la vie à une personne qui pesait sur elle simplement, apprendre cela et tout le reste en même temps, c'était émotionnellement trop dur.

_« Rey, si Alia est morte dans un accident, ce n'est pas ta faute. Vous, les êtres humains, devez tous mourir un jour où un autre… Moi je suis juste contente que tu sois encore là ! »_

Rey ne savait pas si les mots de cette IA qui avait dû être son amie l'a touchait ou non. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir longtemps, car aussitôt on frappa à la porte d'entrée.

Une voix grave et forte venant de l'extérieur retentit. « FBI. Ici l'agent spécial Dameron. Pouvez-vous m'ouvrir s'il vous plaît ? »

**Prochain chapitre le 20 janvier**


	6. Kylo Ren

**Coucou ! Bon cette fois je suis content chapitre plutôt long, j'aurais aimé en écrire plus mais il faut que je me fasse une raison : 4 000 mots en cinq jours c'est vraiment beaucoup ^^'**

**Du coup voilà, en tout cas j'espère que vous appréciez toujours, que vous suiviez anonymement ou que je vous laissiez des commentaires. En tout cas n'hésitez jamais à commenter à me faire part de votre avis, c'est pour vous faire vivre une histoire, et pour échanger avec vous, pour les fans de FF, que les FFwriters écrivent et partagent :)**

**La fanfic vient de passer les 500 vues... J'en suis très content, pas parce que mon histoire est populaire mais parce qu'imaginer que plein de personnes, chacun de leur côté, suivent et apprécient cette histoire cela me rend très heureux. Merci 3**

**onmywave : Bon bah voilà Poe Dameron, enfin, un peu ^^ Bah, pour moi c'est l'archétype du chevalier qui doit être droit et noble donc je trouve intéressant de jouer avec ça. Moi aussi j'adore ce personnage, par contre ce n'est pas vraiment un droïde mais plus une IA ^^**

**Lucia Fila : donc voilà un peu plus d'infos sur le passé de Rey. Mais… Bon j'en garde sous le pieds, hein ^^ sinon c'est pas drôle. Et qui est sadique ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sadique, j'essaie toujours de traiter les gens avec beaucoup de douceur et de gentillesse 3 ^^ Enfin voilà, rendez-vous au prochain épisode, bisous ;)**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre ;)**

Le Grand prêtre alla ouvrir la porte, tandis que Jaden s'était réfugié à l'étage et que Rey était toujours en larmes, choquée, sur le canapé. Néanmoins, le visage de la jeune femme finit par se tourner par réflexe vers le couloir d'entrée, pour voir la personne qui était en train d'entrer.

Alors que Rey se demandait si elle allait avoir la force ou non de se lever pour aller saluer l'agent du FBI, son corps fut parcouru d'un intense frisson. Un homme aux traits durs, à la mâchoire carré, aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux l'air fatigués était apparu et s'adressait maintenant à Maître Skywalker. « Grand prêtre, agent Dameron, heureux de vous rencontrez. J'ai parlé avec mon équipe est tout est à présent en œuvre pour… »

La voix de l'agent Dameron mourut lorsqu'il son regard croisa celui de Rey. Tous les deux paraissaient stupéfaits, comme frappés par la foudre. Rey comprit sans réfléchir._ Il se dit la même chose que moi._

La jeune femme se leva et l'agent s'avança en même temps vers elle. Subitement ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chaleureusement mais aussi avec une forme d'urgence. Lorsque l'agent Dameron se remit à parler c'était d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien de poser et professionnel. « Purée Rey… C'est toi, j'y crois pas, c'est vraiment toi ? »

« Chef… Poe… Oui je crois que c'est moi. » Tandis qu'ils s'étreignaient, tous les deux semblaient regarder quelque chose qui n'était pas là, comme si une explication à ce qu'il se passait pouvait apparaître juste devant leurs yeux. En cet instant, la jeune femme ressentait une joie intense que devait partager l'agent Dameron, mais surtout quelque chose de prodigieux était en train d'advenir en elle-même.

Tandis qu'elle et Poe mettaient un terme à leur étreinte, Rey fut même capable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle expérimentait. « Je… J'avais tout oublié jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres la porte, mais dès que je t'ai vu Poe je me suis rappelé… »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient à présents les yeux dans les yeux, Poe dominant Rey par la taille. « Agent… Rey ! Comment est-ce que tu peux être là ? On a tous cru que tu étais morte ! Finn à retrouver ton cadavre… »

Ce fut un autre déclic pour la jeune femme. « Finn ? Où est-il ?.. Bon sang, je suis tellement désolée pour ce que … »

« Rey, la mémoire t'es revenue ? » C'était Luke Skywalker qui venait d'interrompre cet échange, avec un enthousiasme et une surprise que tout son entraînement Jedi n'arrivait pas à restreindre complètement. En regardant le vieil homme, Rey essaya de se concentrer du plus fort qu'elle pu, mais finit par hocher la tête.

« Je ne me souviens toujours pas de vous, désolé. Mais Poe, chef… Dès l'instant où je vous ais vu je me suis rappelez de tout : le FBI, Finn… Ma vie jusqu'à ce que… » La jeune femme hésita un instant, se demandant si Dameron parviendrait à la croire, et finalement elle se décida. « Chef, j'étais morte. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment s'est possible, mais après que Ben Solo m'ait kidnappé quelqu'un d'autres est venu, et m'a tué… Et je me suis réveillée en étant une toute autre personne. »

Poe fronça les sourcils. « Attend, de… de quoi est-ce que tu es en train de parler ? Grand Maître, que se passe-t-il ? »

_« Ben Solo t'as kidnappé ?! »_

La voix de BB-4 venait de surgir et instantanément coupa toute la discussion qui commençait à s'emballer. Rey venait tout juste de recouvrer une partie de sa mémoire et elle devait encore faire les ajustements dans sa tête. _Ben Solo… BB-4 m'a dit que j'avais un petit ami qui s'appelait comme cela ! Mais… cela ne peut pas être le même ?_

Maître Skywalker reprit le contrôle de la situation, sa voix à nouveau apaisée. « Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de nous asseoir quelques instants, le temps que nous puissions tous comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer. »

Le vieil homme se préparait déjà à retrouver le canapé du salon, mais l'agent Dameron se sentit obligé de le stopper. « Grand Maître, je suis obligé de vous dire que nous n'avons que très peu de temps. J'ai réuni l'équipe pour vous escortez jusqu'au cadavre de… enfin jusqu'à ce que je pensais être le cadavre de mon agent, mais vu l'état de siège dans lequel se trouve Ossus, le temps presse. »

Luke offrit un regard plein de tristesse à l'agent. « Je sais parfaitement que le temps nous est compté, agent. Je le mesure peut-être encore plus que vous. Mais il se passe beaucoup trop de choses en même temps pour que nous prenions le luxe de reporter cette discussion. »

* * *

Ren était à nouveau en train de conduire son AriaVan, suivit sur les routes qui menaient à son objectif par le fourgon blindé noir où se trouvaient ses Chevaliers. Sur ses chemins à la vue de tous, il était préférable de se faire discret. Non pas qu'ils ne pourraient passer à travers un barrage ou quoi que ce soit par la force, mais il était mieux de prévenir le plus tard possible Rey et ceux qui l'accompagnaient de leur arrivé.

Cependant, Kylo Ren avait toutes les peines du monde à garder son calme et à ne serais-ce que respecter les limites de vitesse. Ses yeux ne regardaient pas vraiment la route ; son esprit était ailleurs, pollué par une multitude de flashs.

_La jeune fille… Tue-la !_

_Ben, tu penses vraiment que nous pourrons quitter Jakku ?_

_Comment vous avez osez ?! Comment ?!_

_Ben ! Ben, NONN !_

_Rey… ne me regarde pas ! Pitié…_

_Tu dois te débarrasser de cette faiblesse, puissant Kylo Ren…_

_Rey, je suis désolé, tellement…_

_Je refuse de vous obéir, espèce de lâche !_

_(des pleurs, encore et encore)_

_Ben, NONN !_

_Tu te libèreras de ta rage… La jeune fille… TUE-LA !_

L'impact fut violent.

Ren n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Soudain, il était à nouveau dans son véhicule qui était en train de partir en tonneau. Pendant que des bruits de taules s'explosant contre l'asphalte retentissaient autour de lui, son corps était baladé telle une poupée de chiffon et Ren commençait à chaque nouveau choc à ressentir des douleurs un peu partout sur son corps.

Cependant, chaque pique de souffrance ne parvenait pas encore au cerveau ; comme le délai qu'il faut pour qu'un piment brûle la gorge, il fallut attendre que le véhicule s'immobilise, pulvérisé, pour que Kylo Ren commence à ressentir une intense douleur.

Dehors, ses chevaliers qui l'avaient vu sans comprendre foncer tout droit dans l'arrière d'un poids lourd à l'arrêt, avaient stoppé leur fourgon et se précipitaient maintenant vers la carcasse du véhicule de leur chef.

L'un d'entre eux cria sous son casque d'un air légèrement affolé. « Leader ? Leader, vous allez bien ? » Les six hommes se démenaient pour rapidement sortir Kylo de là. Il fallut une bonne minute, tant le véhicule s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même suite à l'impact.

Mais alors que l'on essayait de le sortir et que Kylo Ren n'avait pas la force d'aider ou résister à ses chevaliers, il sentait au fond de lui-même que la douleur n'était pas si atroce que cela. En vérité, elle était même apaisante. _C'est étrange… Je me sens mieux. Tant que mon corps souffre les images de Rey, de Palpatine, de mes parents… Sont moins douloureuses._

Lorsque Kylo Ren fut sorti du véhicule, il fut déposé doucement sur le sol par ses hommes. Le premier qui avait pris la parole s'adressa à lui à nouveau. « Leader, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

_Pas terrible._ Voilà ce qu'il aurait voulu répondre avec un air sarcastique. Mais Kylo Ren ne devait pas se permettre ce genre d'humour devant des hommes de mains.

Il était puissant, invincible, et toute sa rage n'était qu'un carburant pour son pouvoir. C'est au prix d'un énorme effort, alors que la douleur lui donnait envie de vomir, qu'il s'adressa à ses chevaliers d'une voix neutre. « Laissez-moi. Allez juste me chercher le kit médical dans le fourgon. Tout de suite ! »

Lorsqu'on le lui apporta, Ren fit un effort considérable pour se mettre debout, pour marcher jusqu'au fourgon, et pour s'y enfermer seul sans jamais chanceler une seule fois. Il avait probablement le bras gauche cassé, il était lors de certains mouvements près à s'évanouir, mais finalement il tenu bon. Une fois seule, il se permit de hurler de tout son saoul alors qu'il se soignait lui-même.

Ici, seul, il retira son armure et son casque, laissant apparaître un corps massif – et désormais meurtris – qui autrefois avait appartenu à Ben Solo.

Il prit le temps qu'il fallu pour faire des soins rudimentaires, pour imbiber d'alcool ses blessures ouvertes et les penser – il n'était pas encore idiot au point de mourir d'une infection juste pour se donner l'air invincible – et immobiliser son bras en miette. Heureusement, ce n'était pas avec celui-ci qu'il dégainait son sabre…

Lorsqu'il ressortit, rhabillé et donc à peu près soigné, il vit ses chevaliers qui étaient tous simplement alignés devant l'entrée du fourgon. _Ils m'attendent comme des chiens attendent leur maître…_ Cela dégoûtait presque autant Kylo que cela lui facilitait la tâche.

« Leader… Reprenons-nous la route ? »

Kylo s'approcha de celui qui avait parlé, et lui saisit le cou de son bras valide. Il n'y mit pas une forte pression, simplement de quoi l'obliger à lever bien la tête vers lui. « Nous reprenons la route, et nous effectuons le plan comme prévu. »

Ren n'avait jamais été motivé par sa mission. Et maintenant qu'il venait d'avoir son accident, Kylo Ren aurait au fond de lui préféré renoncer. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. « Vous massacrerez tous ce qui se présentera sur votre route. Seule consigne : la fille est à moi ! »

Et alors qu'il mentionnait son existence, quelque chose de familier arriva jusqu'à Ren. Ni une odeur, ni un son, mais un ressenti… Une certitude. _Elle n'est plus très loin !_

* * *

L'agent spécial Poe Dameron venait d'écouter à son tour le récit du Grand prêtre, de BB-4 et de Rey. Le fait d'être entouré par de telles personnes – l'un des hommes les plus importants du monde et une femme qui était soit celle qu'il avait connu, soit sa copie conforme – fit qu'il ne remis pas une seule fois leur parole en cause. Le choc n'en était cependant pas moins grand.

« C'est une histoire de dingue. » Lorsque tout fut terminé, Dameron ne put qu'exprimer ceci dans un presque murmure. Rey lui répondit avec compassion. « Je suis entièrement d'accord. »

C'est à ce moment que BB-4 relança la discussion. « _Maintenant agent Dameron, c'est à vous de nous dire ce que vous savez ! Pourquoi vouliez-vous rencontrez Maître Luke ? Vous connaissiez Rey ? »_

Poe, toujours bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'être dit, hésita avant de reprendre la parole. Ce fut un coup d'œil vers le Grand prêtre, qui hocha la tête, qui le motiva à se lancer. « Rey, si tu te souviens de tout, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous apprendre. »

Luke Skywalker se permit d'intervenir. « Tous les deux, vous pouvez nous dire depuis quand vous vous connaissez ? »

Poe fut le plus prompt à répondre. « L'agent Nowhere… Rey est rentrée au FBI il y a trois ans environ, et directement sous mes ordres. Le reste était flou, même dans son dossier. Je sais seulement qu'elle a été élevée dans un orphelinat. »

« C'est un mensonge. Mais maintenant, nous savons où Rey était passée depuis tout ce temps. » Et suite à cette intervention de Luke, BB-4 commenta. « _Tu as été dans l'Ordre Jedi, et dès que tu n'as plus de souvenir tu te débrouilles pour entrer au FBI ! On dirait que tu as été programmé pour te battre contre des méchants ! »_

La principale intéressée se permit de sourire à cette remarque, avant d'y réfléchir quelque peu. _Si j'ai pris les mêmes décisions qu'à l'époque… Peut-être que la moi d'avant ma perte de mémoire n'était pas si différente ?_ Cependant, la jeune femme n'était pas entièrement sûre qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle : Poe ne le mentionnait pas – ou ne pouvait pas le savoir – mais fumer, et se battre dans des duels clandestins la nuit faisaient également partie de sa vie d'agent…

« Poe… Chef ? » Rey se rappelait soudain de quelque chose. « J'imagine que vous avez perdu ma pipe, celle qui me donnait un air de Sherlock Holmes ? »

Poe voulu répondre, mais BB-4 fut encore plus vive. _« Rey ! Tu fumais ?! » _« Non, désolé, je crois que tu ne l'as portait pas quand on t'a… Enfin qu'on a retrouvé ton autre toi. »

Alors que Rey était sur le point de manifester sa déception, une voix terne s'adressa à tous depuis le couloir. « S'il vous plaît… Pourriez-vous sortir d'ici maintenant ? J'ai des choses à faire… Probablement un enterrement à préparer. »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la voix : Jaden était là, l'air pale et nauséeux. On aurait dit qu'il était sévèrement malade. En voyant son état, Luke et Rey réagirent immédiatement en se dirigeant vers lui.

Le Grand prêtre alla poser une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme, tandis que Rey se mit à lui parler avec une tristesse sincère. « Jaden… Je suis tellement désolé… »

Celui-ci la regarda droit dans les yeux, et se mit légèrement à pleurer. « Désolé pour quoi ? Je vous ais dit de vous en aller… »

La jeune femme se sentait mal. _Désolé pour tout._ Voilà ce qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle.

Le jeune homme avait été prisonnier d'une femme qu'il aimait mais qui le trompait, et désormais il était veuf, avec juste devant ses yeux un visage compatissant qui était la copie conforme de celui d'Alia.

La voix de BB-4 retentit alors. « _Il a raison ! Il faut que l'on s'en aille tout de suite ! » _Son ton était étonnement inquiet.

Luke lui répondit d'une manière beaucoup plus douce. « Tu as raison, BB-4, nous avons suffisamment abusé de l'hospitalité de Monsieur… »

« _Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Il faut s'en aller maintenant : il y a une menace qui approche ! » _

**Prochain chapitre le 25 janvier**


	7. Première marque de courage

**Coucou à tous !**

**Je sais je sors ce chapitre dans la soirée, mais... moi qui croyait que cela n'allait être que la fin avortée du chapitre précédent, je me retrouve finalement avec un truc si long que j'ai dû encore le couper avant la fin ! ^^'**

**J'espère que cela va vous plaire, c'est la première vraie grosse scène d'action de cette fanfic, je termine quasiment le premier de mes 3 actes là-dessus. Je ne sais pas, peut-être allez-vous trouver BB-4 usant à force ^^' le récit trop rythmé et spectaculaire ? Je souhaite au contraire que vous allez passer un bon moment.**

**Et première rencontre dans cette fanfic entre Rey et Ben !**

**Merci à yorukakusaku d'avoir commencé à follow :D**

**x-Beautiful Blass-x : Tu sais que t'es commentaires me manquaient ? ^^**

**Lucia Fila : Eh bien voilà la suite :D Et non ça ce n'est pas être sadique c'est jouer avec vos émotions pour que vous continuiez à lire ^^ Du coup la voilà la première rencontre reylo… Je crois déjà entendre des plaintes de gens me disant que ça n'a rien de romantique, que c'est même méchant X) Alors vous avez raison, mais… Non, non, vous avez raison c'est tout ^^ Content que tu ais apprécié ce moment Poe-Rey :)**

Presque immédiatement après l'avertissement de BB-4, Poe décrocha ce qui devait être son talkie-walkie. De l'autre côté provenait une voix féminine et un ton strict. « Poe, un poids lourd vient de s'arrêter juste devant la maison… Il y a plusieurs personnes masquées qui en sortent ! »

L'agent spécial se dépêcha d'appuyer sur le bouton pour répondre. « Mothma, ordonne leur de rester à distance, je sors tout de sui… »

Tous à l'intérieur sursautèrent soudain : des coups de feux commençaient à retentir depuis l'extérieur. A nouveau, la voix retentit à nouveau, cette fois complètement paniquée. « Poe ! Je n'arrive pas à les maîtriser les balles ne les arrêtent pas ! Ils sont armés, ils… »

Ce n'est pas qu'ensuite il y eut un profond silence, mais simplement plus personne ne répondit aux appels de Dameron. « Mothma ? Mothma ?! Bon sang, merde… »

A ce moment précis, tout le monde ou presque se mit à parler en même temps. Rey d'un air affolé « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » BB-4 d'une voix hystérique – une IA pouvait-elle vraiment paniquer ? « _Des méchants ! C'est des méchants qui nous attaquent ! »_

Rey, Luke et Jaden étaient encore dans le couloir quand soudain la porte d'entrée explosa. Par reflexe, ils se mirent à reculer, mais seulement un peu, alors que face à eux commençaient maintenant à apparaître plusieurs hommes complètements masqués, habillés en noir.

La peur paralysa Rey, alors que le premier des Chevaliers s'avançait vers elle. Mais alors que la jeune femme poussait un cri de panique, ce dernier fut soudain éjecté de la maison, entraînant tous les autres assaillants avec lui. Personne ne les avait touchés, mais ils venaient de valser comme des quilles de bowling frappées par une boule invisible.

Le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer éveilla Rey de sa torpeur. La jeune femme se fit alors légèrement bousculer par Luke qui s'écria, sans doute à destination de Poe. « Couvrez-moi ! Je peux réussir à tous les immobiliser mais il me faut du temps pour me concentrer ! »

BB-4, qui assistait à tout cela en spectateur, s'écria toujours aussi affolé. _« Rey ! Sauve-toi, Maître Luke et moi allons te protéger ! » _Cependant, Rey n'avait en ce moment pas beaucoup de moyen de fuir hormis grimper les escaliers avec Jaden, ce que dans la confusion ils ne faisaient pas, de peur de se retrouver isoler de Luke et de Poe.

Et ce alors que les Chevaliers de Ren se remettaient à entrer…

Rey leur faisait directement face, quand très rapidement deux choses se produisirent. Des tirs commencèrent à fuser depuis le salon, Poe ayant sorti son arme. Par-dessus le vacarme des tirs il cria. « Rey ! Monsieur Arena ! Enfuyez-vous ! »

Deux Chevaliers s'effondrèrent, visiblement touchés dans le bas du corps. Un autre se précipita alors dans le salon. Mais ils étaient au moins cinq chevaliers dans la maison et Poe n'avait pas assez de balles pour tous les arrêter.

La deuxième chose qui se produisit alors fut que Jaden attrapa Rey et se mit au devant d'elle. Il cria. « Alia ! Fait attention ! » Il repoussa la jeune femme et tenta avec désespoir de frapper le chevalier le plus proche de lui. Mais celui-ci, même blessé, le contra rapidement et le frappa à son avec une espèce de bâton.

Personne ne réfléchissait vraiment, tout était juste action et réaction, soit paralysée par la peur soit poussée par l'adrénaline. Devant Rey, le chevalier sorti et dégaina une dague. La jeune femme hurla à son tour et se précipita en avant. « Jaden ! »

Alors que tout le monde au salon hurla son nom, Rey se jeta sur le chevalier. Et brusquement, elle réalisa en se préparant à bloquer du mieux qu'elle pouvait l'attaque, qu'à de nombreuses reprises déjà elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation. Et qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire.

La jeune femme attrapa le bras le bras armé du chevalier avec ses deux mains, lui tordit le poignet et lui arracha son arme. C'est son instinct, son passé, qui dictait ses gestes. _Situation d'urgence, n'hésite pas car l'ennemi n'hésitera pas non plus ! _Rey, dans son élan, ne laissa pas une seconde à son assaillant pour comprendre : elle lui planta la dague dans la gorge, entre l'armure et le casque, et avec un giclement de sang celui-ci s'effondra.

Dans l'esprit de Rey tous les évènements qui suivirent devinrent alors flous et passèrent au ralenti. La jeune femme avait agit par instinct, limite pousser par quelque chose qui l'a dépassait comme une entité extérieure. Elle venait cependant de tuer quelqu'un… de _tuer._

_Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?_ Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de s'en horrifier : un autre Chevalier se jetait en ce moment sur elle et Jaden. Rey n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir : elle contre-attaqua à nouveau, sa main tenant fermement la dague.

Dans le salon, l'agent Dameron exécutait l'ordre de maître Skywalker comme il le pouvait. Sans comprendre comment, il avait vu le grand prêtre repoussé les chevaliers sans même avoir à les toucher ; il s'était ensuite mis dans son dos et avait commencé à prier, demandant à Poe de le couvrir. Mais Dameron n'avait qu'une arme et il tentait en même temps de protéger Rey et Monsieur Arena dans le couloir.

Les armures des chevaliers devaient être faites en kevlar ou quelque chose de proche, car ses balles ne faisaient que blesser et ralentir les assaillants, sans les faire s'effondrer. En sous-nombre, avec un nombre de balles limitées, sa situation commençait à être critique. Il se mit alors à hurler sur le grand prêtre. « S'il vous plaît, dépêchez-vous ! Je n'arriverais pas à les retenir ! »

Maître Luke ne lui répondit pas, paraissant complètement hermétique à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. BB-4, qui parlait toujours par l'ordinateur laissez sur la table, cria. « _Ils sont en train de nous battre ! »_

Rey et Poe étaient à deux doigts d'en venir au corps à corps avec un assaillant, quand soudain, sans signe prévenant, les chevaliers de Ren se figèrent. Pas exactement devenus des statues, ils semblaient se débattre vainement comme si la gravité autour d'eux avait augmenté significativement. Tous le monde eut un moment de flottement, en ce demandant ce qu'il était en train de se produire, avant de se retourner vers le grand prêtre. Luke Skywalker avait le visage crispé et les yeux clos, il transpirait.

La voix de BB-4 retentit à nouveau. _« Maître Luke ne tiendra pas longtemps ! Dépêchez-vous de vous enfuir ! Tous les deux nous allons vous couvrir ! »_

Personne ne pris la peine de dire à BB qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment intervenir. Poe Dameron et Rey, leurs instincts d'agents en marche, se dépêchèrent d'organiser une fuite.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une autre sortie ? » « Oui ! A l'autre bout du couloir ! » « Alors dépêchez-vous de vous enfuir, il faut que… »

Poe ne put finir sa phrase : il fut projeté de la même manière que les chevaliers un peu plus tôt. Propulsé en arrière, il explosa l'une des fenêtres du salon par lequel il fut éjecté.

Rey et BB-4 hurlèrent en même temps. « Poe ! » _« Ah ! On est mal on est mal il y en a encore un autre ! »_

Avant que Rey pu comprendre de quoi BB était en train de parler, la jeune femme vit un nouveau chevalier sur le pas de la porte, tenant un long sabre dans la main droite.

Il paraissait plus grand que tous les autres, dépassant le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il était raide comme un piquet et sous son masque semblait regarder droit dans les yeux la jeune femme avec une intensité troublante. Rey pensa qu'il avait l'air très en colère contre elle, et elle mit cela sur le compte des deux chevaliers morts devant elle.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit sa voix, déformée et rendit mécanique par son casque. « Skywalker t'a-t-il tout raconté ? » La jeune femme était tellement surprise par sa question qu'elle ne répondit rien, troublé par le fait que son assaillant s'adresse à elle. Plus troublant encore, il lui semblait qu'elle reconnaissait cette voix…

Kylo Ren, puisque c'était lui, avança d'un simple pas. « Tu as l'air de me reconnaître mais tu n'es pas sûre. Dois-je comprendre… » Le jeune homme retira son casque, laissant apparaître son visage, ses cheveux noirs corbeaux et bouclés et une terrible balafre qui lui barrait le visage. «…Que tu ne te rappelles toujours pas de tout ? »

Cette fois, avec sa voix et son visage, Rey pu mettre toutes les pièces du puzzle ensemble. « Ben Solo… » Instantanément, un ensemble de flashs saisirent la jeune femme : la mission, sa capture par Ben, puis leur accident, leur escapade, et enfin sa propre mort… La peur s'empara de Rey plus fortement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, et la jeune femme recula sous la panique.

Kylo avança de nouveau comme pour répondre ses mouvements. Pendant que Rey se retrouvait coincée contre les escaliers, devant Jaden qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et qui semblait juste terrifier à l'idée de mourir, l'homme en noir s'exprima à nouveau. « Non… Tu ne te rappelles toujours pas. »

Le cerveau de Rey continuait à fonctionner à toute vitesse. « Vous savez qui j'étais ? Vous… » Elle refusa cependant d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, n'osa formuler quelque chose qui sur le coup la dégoutait. Mais elle n'en eut pas besoin, car aussitôt BB-4 s'écria. _« Ben ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tuer Rey ! C'est ta petite amie ! Tu es complètement idiot ou quoi ?! »_

La révélation frappa Rey comme un mur. Ce monstre, qui avait tué ses parents et qui essayait encore et encore de la tuer avait été son petit ami ? Rey en était dégoûtée.

De son côté, Ben changea d'expression. Il avait réussi à garder un visage neutre durant tout ce temps, mais désormais il avait toutes les peines du monde à masquer une colère noire. Sa bouche était crispée lorsqu'il parla à nouveau. « C'est elle qui m'a abandonné, stupide IA. Ce n'est pas moi qui serais le plus cruel des deux en la tuant. Rey, Palpatine veut ta mort. »

_Palpatine ?_ C'était le vieil homme qui l'avait tué… La première fois. Cela poussa la jeune femme à réagir. « Pourquoi ce type veut me tuer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? »

_« C'est Palpatine qui dirige ceux qui attaque Ossus ! » _L'information fit frissonnée Rey en même temps qu'elle fit rire Ren. « Tu crois que c'est le plus important à retenir, BB ? »

Rey voulu alors demander à Kylo des réponses, mais Jaden qui était toujours derrière elle fut le plus prompt à parler. « Vous êtes vraiment stupides, tous, à abandonner les gens que vous aimez. »

Semblant soudain remarquer la présence de l'homme derrière Rey, Ren se jeta sur les deux jeunes gens. Rey tenta de riposter mais son opposant fut bien trop vif et il la repoussa. Alors que Rey mordait la poussière, Ren se retrouva face à Jaden.

Il ne fallu qu'une poignée de secondes à la jeune femme pour reprendre pleinement conscience, mais lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau Jaden, celui-ci était empalé contre la lame de Ren. Jaden n'était pas le mari de Rey, il n'était même pas son ami, seulement un inconnu à qui elle avait brisé le cœur. La jeune femme hurla cependant de détresse lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il venait de se faire tuer.

_« Ben Solo ! Tu n'es qu'un salaud et un abruti ! »_

Ren sortit son arme du corps de Jaden, la lame à présent rouge et Sali par le sang versé. Immédiatement il se retourna, et brandit à nouveau son arme. Rey laissa à nouveau ses réflexes d'agents s'emparer d'elle ; elle se jeta sur Ren pour saisir ses poignets. Mais Kylo Ren réagit avec une vitesse ahurissante, et d'un mouvement de bras et de main vif il feinta une attaque haute pour soudain s'abattre horizontalement et cisailler l'abdomen de Rey.

Une ligne longue et rouge coupait à présent la jeune femme à hauteur du nombril. Elle s'effondra. _« Rey ! Rey sauve-toi ! »_

La blessure était peu profonde, mais faisant quasiment toute la longueur du ventre de la jeune femme. Le coup faisait trop mal pour qu'elle puisse réagir. Celui qui dans une autre vie avait été son petit ami se dressait à présent face à elle.

La voix de BB-4 continuait à retentir. _« Ben ! Mais arrête ! Arrête ça ! Rey ne t'a rien fait ! » _Kylo Ren avait à présent son arme juste devant elle ; mais alors qu'il avait tout le loisir de l'achever, le jeune homme semblait hésiter.

Brusquement, de derrière la jeune femme, un coup de feu retentit, et Rey qui était déjà paralysé par le peur de la mort sursauta si fort qu'elle cru en mourir de peur. Devant ses yeux, Kylo Ren venait de s'effondrer. Aucune énergie mystique n'avait cependant provoquée cela, mais une balle de pistolet.

Rey ne pouvait se retourner, mais elle entendit bien BB-4 s'exclamer. _« Bien joué, agent Dameron, on n'aurait pas réussi sans toi ! » _Et un instant après, Poe était effectivement là, juste au-dessus de Rey.

Son expérience lui permettait de garder son sang froid même dans un pareil moment. « Agent, je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre une deuxième fois, alors tenez bon ! » Il vérifia la coupure de Rey, et fut rassuré de constater qu'elle s'en sortirait.

La jeune femme souffrait tout de même atrocement, et c'est avec des difficultés qu'elle réussi à articuler le nom de Jaden. Poe se dépêcha alors de se rendre au chevet de celui-ci. Il y eut quelques secondes d'attente, qui parurent interminables à la jeune femme, avant qu'il n'enterre ses espoirs. « Je suis désolé, Rey, c'est fini. »

Rey avait toujours mal, mais elle accepta de se faire souffrir encore (elle aurait cru qu'on lui découpait le ventre en ce moment même, et elle avait tout de même perdu assez de sang pour en être taché) pour lever la tête et jeter un œil à l'homme qui l'avait recueillit. La jeune femme n'avait pas voulu de cela. Mais aucune autre scène ne voulait se poser sous ses yeux : Jaden plongeait dans une mare de sang, le regard vide, mort.

Poe, cependant, n'avait pas perdu le sens de ses priorités. Il lui restait très peu de balles, il devait emmener Rey et le Grand prêtre – qui pendant la minute où tout cela s'était produit avait consacré son énergie à immobiliser les autres chevaliers - mais s'il pouvait éliminer Kylo Ren immédiatement cela rendrait sa tâche plus simple. Poe se tourna alors vers l'homme en noir, et fut frustré de constater que celui-ci se relevait déjà.

L'agent Dameron n'hésita alors pas : Ren avait enlevé son masque, il visa son visage à bout portant. La détonation retentit, avant un bruit étrange, puis ce fut le silence. Poe comprit tout de suite en voyant Ren juste devant lui encore debout que son tir avait échoué, mais au bout de quelques instants cette nouvelle prit en lui l'ampleur qu'elle devait avoir : Kylo Ren avait contré son tir d'un mouvement de lame !

Cette fois-ci, Poe ne put masquer ses émotions. Il était tellement choqué qu'il s'arrêta, regarda le sabre de Ren – qui était encore en un morceau, mais complètement fendu – et se mit à s'adresser à son opposant. « Co… Comment tu as pu arrêter ça ? »

Ren se permit de sourire. « La Force, le côté obscur… Quand tu l'as maîtrise assez, les gens lambda ne deviennent que des vermisseaux. »

Poe Dameron se mit alors à reculer, de la même façon que Rey un peu plus tôt. Jamais Poe ne s'était permis de reculer comme ça, mécaniquement, de peur. Mais il croyait ce que Ren lui disait : il n'était pas de taille face à lui.

BB-4 se mit à nouveau à hurler. _« Maître Luke ! Ils ne vont pas y arriver ! Il faut qu'on les aide ! »_

Le Grand prêtre était concentré depuis tout ce temps sur le fait de maintenir les chevaliers immobiles. Et cela lui demandait, pas forcément un immense effort, mais une telle concentration qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire quelque chose d'autres. Cependant, il entendit les paroles de l'IA et il comprit qu'il lui fallait changer de stratégie.

Le vieil homme ouvrit les yeux, et instantanément l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur les chevaliers disparu, mais instantanément il refit appel à la Force. Il prit à peine le temps de canaliser son énergie, il devait agir en quelques secondes. Le vieil homme visa mentalement les chevaliers encore debout, dont Kylo, et il leur balança toute la puissance qu'il avait.

Les cinq chevaliers encore debout furent propulsés soient contre les murs soient à travers les vitres avec une violence qui en assomma la plupart sur le coup. Cette fois, Luke avait puisé profondément dans son énergie. Il s'effondra alors de fatigue.

_« Maître Luke ? »_ BB-4 s'inquiétait, mais en se précipitant vers lui Poe Dameron vit que le Grand prêtre allait bien. D'une voix faible il lui rappela même leur mission. « Occupe-toi de Rey. Cela va les arrêter quelques secondes seulement… Il faut que l'on s'enfuie tout de suite ! »

Luke fit un gros effort pour se forcer à se lever, tandis que Dameron se saisissait lentement de Rey pour la porter à bout de bras. _« Eh ! Ne n'oubliez surtout pas ! »_ Luke Skywalker attrapa au passage l'ordinateur ainsi que la clé USB, et tous les quatre coururent jusqu'au véhicule du FBI.

Lorsqu'ils y furent installés, les corps meurtris, Poe se dépêcha de mettre le contact, tandis que Luke et Rey jetèrent un œil par les fenêtres. Deux Chevaliers se précipitaient vers eux, mais surtout, un peu en arrière et marchant lentement, se trouvait Kylo Ren. Alors que le véhicule se mettait en branle, Kylo tandis le bras vers celui-ci.

Le grand homme en noir devait bien être en train d'immobiliser le véhicule, car malgré tout les efforts de Poe et le moteur en marche, la voiture calait comme s'il était coincé dans une marre de boue. L'agent spécial se mettait même à jurer. « Putain, putain, mais avance, avance ! »

Luke Skywalker savait qu'il devait immédiatement faire quelque chose, mais il était déjà faible, quant à Rey… Le vieil homme saisit le bras de la jeune femme. « Concentre-toi sur moi, Rey. Je sais que tu as oublié la Force, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Concentre-toi sur moi et imagine que tu me donnes toute ton énergie. Maintenant ! »

Luke, toujours si patient, se retrouvait soudain alarmiste et exigeant. Mais dans moins de deux secondes, les chevaliers de Ren se trouveraient contre le véhicule. Rey, toujours souffrante, n'eut pas à réfléchir : elle s'exécuta.

Un instant plus tard, elle fut si fatiguée qu'elle tomba dans les pommes, et le Grand prêtre la rejoignit presque aussitôt. Poe était terriblement inquiet pour ses deux passagers, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se retourner, de vérifier s'ils allaient bien : le véhicule venait enfin de se lancer à pleine vitesse. 

**Prochain chapitre le 30 janvier...**


	8. En fuite

**Oh yeah, un chapitre de 3000 mots, je travaille vite ! ^^**

**Plus sérieusement, vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup aimé le dernier chapitre qui était très orienté action, j'en suis très content, j'avoue que c'était un risque pour moi qui en général me sent mal à l'aise lorsque je commence à écrire des scène plus en mouvements.**

**Aujourd'hui, on revient sur un personnage qui vous a peut-être manqué : Finn (et non je ne l'avais pas oublié, il attendait son heure... ^^)**

**onmywave : Merci ;) Et merci d'être fidèle comme toujours !**

**x-Beautiful Blass-x : Oui je sais ce que c'est d'être chargé ^^' Bon, je creuse cela à nouveau dans ce chapitre. Mais j'ai tellement hâte de vous montrer tout l'étendu du passif entre eux deux… Mais chaque chose en son temps comme on dit ^^ Je sais que dans La fin d'une quête la relation Rey-Ben est difficile… Mais chez moi elle l'est encore plus ! ^^ (je sais ce n'est pas une compétition… Mais j'ai gagné XD ) Merci d'être là ;)**

**Lucia Fila : Ca me gêne que tu dises ça sur Jaden, que sa mort semble "logique" parce que ça veut dire que je n'ai pas réussi à cacher les artifices du scénario sur ce coup… Il va falloir que je travaille ça ^^' Mais du coup merci de me le faire remarquer, j'en prends note ! Gros bisous à toi :)**

**A tous ceux qui lisent voire commentent mon histoire, c'est un cadeau que vous me faites à chaque fois 3**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

Finn Number avait encore une fois eut une journée chargée. La nuit était tombée et l'en dehors n'était qu'obscurité et éclairages artificiels lorsqu'il franchit les portes de l'agence pour se rendre à son véhicule sur le parking. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de sa SparkGen, il ouvrit son téléphone portable.

Un message de sa femme l'attendait. '_Ta journée est longue, chéri. Impatiente de te voir rentrer ! 3'_

Il était plus de vingt heures, et le jeune homme savait que les mots de Gwen n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Elle pouvait être très inquiète, à la limite hystérique, s'il rentrait trop tard. Qu'il ait une excuse ou non de toute façon elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle n pouvait supporter d'être seule à la maison.

Finn, à contrecœur, se contenta d'aller sur le contact de Rose et de lui envoyer ce message. '_Dsl, je viens seulement de sortir du bureau. La journée était longue car mon chef est parti en mission. Je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir.' _Puis après une hésitation, il conclut._ 'Je t'aime 3'_

Finn éteignit son portable après cela. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au message de sa femme Gwen. Il entra dans son véhicule, mis le contact et démarra.

* * *

Après avoir fuient pendant des heures sur des routes escarpées et peu fréquentées, Poe, Rey et maître Luke s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu de nulle part, dans une immense vallée qui laissait voir l'horizon à des kilomètres. Poe, juste avant d'arrêter son véhicule ici, avait noté cette perspective. « D'ici, si l'on n'allume pas de feu ce soir, on pourra voir si quelqu'un approche de loin. »

Rey, qui maintenant avait retrouvé pleinement ses instincts d'agent, poussa la logique du jeune homme, non sans un peu d'inquiétude. « Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous retrouver ? » Cette question s'adressait autant à Poe qu'à Luke, voir à BB-4 que le Grand prêtre venait d'activer.

Ce fut le vieil homme qui fut le plus prompte à répondre. « J'ai une hypothèse qui expliquerait que Ren puisse nous suivre… Mais nous n'avons pas la preuve que c'est le cas. Ton visage a circulé partout dans les médias Rey. Aussi, notre mission aurait pu fuiter. »

Poe, se sentant offensé, répliqua aussitôt. « C'est hautement improbable. La mission n'était connue que de personnes de confiances. » Le Grand prêtre haussa un sourcil. « Vous appelez les hommes politiques des gens de confiance ? »

Rey n'écoutait pas la chamaillerie qui se déroulait entre les deux hommes. Son esprit avait cessé de fonctionner lorsque maître Luke avait mentionné que son visage avait circulé dans les médias. Brusquement, la réalité rattrapait Rey.

_Jaden… Jaden est mort. Et des types en armures me cherchent. Ben… Ren essaie de me tuer. Tous le monde a vu mon visage, je suis une cible facile et je n'ai nulle part où me cacher !_

Poe et Luke arrêtèrent de se disputer sitôt qu'ils virent Rey commencer à s'éloigner d'eux dans le noir. L'agent fut le plus rapide à réagir. « Rey, où est-ce que tu vas ? » « Nulle part… Juste… Laissez-moi seule. »

« Non non non, tu ne t'éloignes pas ! On ne sait pas si les chevaliers de Ren peuvent venir, tu ne reste pas seule ! »

Impatiente, la jeune femme s'en retourna alors, pour saisir l'ordinateur et repartir aussitôt. « Alors je prends BB-4. Ok ? Comme ça je ne suis pas seule ! » L'IA réagit aussitôt avec un air de triomphe. _«Whouhou ! Je vous laisse maître et monsieur l'agent, Rey a besoin d'une soirée entre filles ! » _

Poe était très loin d'être satisfait, mais Rey de toute façon s'en allait déjà, et pour une raison ou une autre – peut-être Luke qui le convainc de la laisser – personne ne rattrapa la jeune femme.

Après avoir marché quelques centaines de mètres, en ayant l'assurance qu'elle ne puisse pas être entendue, la jeune femme s'assit à même le sol. Elle laissa alors toute sa tristesse, sa peur et sa mélancolie s'emparer d'elle. Après quelques instants de silence, BB-4 décida de reprendre la parole.

_« C'est triste ce qui est arrivée à Jaden. Maître Luke était aussi très triste pour toutes les personnes qu'il a laissé au temple. » _Rey, qui avait coincé sa tête entre ses jambes, la ressorti pour faire face à l'IA – elle n'avait personne à regarder évidemment, mais cela paraissait plus naturel de parler ainsi. « Il y a eut beaucoup de morts, au temple ? » _Des personnes que je connaissais ?_

_« Je ne peux pas le savoir, nous sommes parti en cours de bataille, et apparemment les combats à Ossus sont loin d'être terminés. Mais c'est quelque chose que je trouve étrange : vous les humains vous êtes si éphémères, vous mourrez ou vous changez tellement vite… »_

La jeune femme se remit à réfléchir. Et dire que ce matin, elle ne savait pas qui elle était, et Jaden était encore en vie… _Mais je ne sais toujours pas tout, je ne sais qu'une partie… Il me reste tellement de mon passé à retrouver._

Rey n'y avait pas pensé en prenant BB-4, mais puisqu'elle était maintenant seule avec l'IA, cela lui paraissait une évidence que de l'interroger. « BB, est-ce que tu sais comment était Ben Solo… Avant ? Jusqu'où peux-tu remonter dans mon passé ? »

_« Nous sommes ensemble depuis le moment où tu es entrée dans le temple. C'est Maître Luke qui t'a offert un ordinateur pour me servir d'interface. Sinon, je sais juste ce que tu as accepté de m'en raconter. »_

Rey était à présent comme une enfant écoutant un conte. « Dis-moi. »

BB-4 eut un moment de silence, avant de tout déballer dans un rythme monotone malgré les accentuations synthétiques de sa voix. _« Tu as grandi à Jakku, tu étais souvent seule, tu travaillais à collecter des pièces dans des décharges pour les revendre. Mais au temple tu n'étais pas vraiment plus heureuse, parce qu'il n'y avait ni tes parents, ni Ben. Et même si tu aimais bien les gens au temple et maître Luke et moi, tu n'aimais pas beaucoup étudier. »_

« Qu'est-ce que… Tu peux m'en dire plus sur mes parents, et Ben ? » _C'est terrible… Je ne me souviens même pas d'à quoi ils pouvaient ressembler._

_« Tes parents sont morts, Rey. » _

« Quoi ?! »

La jeune femme avait réagit sous le choc, puis en quelques secondes une douleur forte enserra sa poitrine. « Comment ?.. » _« C'est Maître Luke qui me l'a dit. C'est aussi pour ça je crois que tu as quitté le temple. Rey, c'est Palpatine qui a commandé leur assassinat. »_

Et brusquement, l'idée que la jeune femme ait pu accepter un jour de s'effacer la mémoire, pour garder en sécurité le moyen de vaincre ce monstre paru tout-à-fait crédible à la jeune femme. Il y a un instant elle craignait ce Palpatine maintenant elle le haïssait.

_« Concernant Ben, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive maintenant. J'avais l'impression que tu étais très amoureuse de lui, et même si je ne comprends pas entièrement les humains je crois que c'était réciproque. Tu parlais souvent de comment vous vous souteniez mutuellement pour tenir quand la vie était difficile. »_

Rey avait envie de lâcher des larmes pour ses parents, ses personnes dont elle ne se rappelait même pas le visage… Mais elle se força à se concentrer sur Ben, seulement car cela faisait moins mal. « Il a parlé du fait que je l'avais abandonné… Il m'en a voulu d'être parti au temple ? »

_« Tu n'as pas pu le prévenir que tu partais. Tu m'as dit qu'on t'avait fait quitter Jakku comme ça, sans que tu puisses dire au revoir. Mais tu es rentrée une fois chez toi pendant tout le temps que tu as passé au temple. Quand tu es revenue tu étais extrêmement triste, tu m'as dit que Ben t'avait lâché et qu'il ne voulait plus être avec toi. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était en colère ou qu'il t'en voulait, juste 'Ce n'est plus possible Rey, c'est fini.' C'est toi-même qui m'as dit ça. » _

Rey réfléchit à ses paroles, qui l'attristaient. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ? Il m'en aurait voulu d'être parti à ce point ? »

A vrai dire, la jeune femme était en cet instant plus triste et inquiète pour elle-même que pour autre chose. Elle ne connaissait pas Ben, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de lui en dehors de sa rencontre de tout à l'heure. Et celui qui s'était trouvé face à elle se nommait Kylo Ren, avait essayé de la tuer, était un monstre…

Rey espérait seulement qu'elle avait aimé quelqu'un de bien autrefois, et qu'elle n'avait pas quelque chose à se reprocher dans la création de ce tueur froid portant un masque.

« C'est gentil de penser à moi. »

La jeune femme sursauta par surprise. Elle n'avait pas reconnu tout de suite la voix, mais soudain elle fut habitée par la sensation qu'_il_ était juste là, tout près d'elle. Elle en eut soudain froid dans le dos.

_« Rey ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_ Les paroles de BB-4 atteignirent à peine la jeune femme. _Il est ici… Bon sang, il n'est qu'à quelque mètre !_

« N'ais pas peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Viens si tu veux une réponses à tes questions. »

_« Rey ? Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Rey ! » _BB-4 criait, mais évidemment il était impossible pour elle de suivre la jeune femme qui s'en allait lentement dans l'obscurité. Très vite, elle disparu du champ de captation de l'IA et elle se retrouva seule.

Cependant, quelques secondes seulement après, elle vit se dessiner une silhouette très grande dans le rideau de ténèbres de la nuit. Elle avait été attirée, comme appelée par sa présence, mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait de ses propres yeux ce spectacle pétrifiait la jeune femme. _Kylo Ren !_

Il portait son masque, ce qui rendit sa voix métallique lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle. « J'ai promis que je ne te ferais pas de mal, et ce sera le cas. Je ne suis pas vraiment avec toi, Rey. »

La jeune femme frissonnait d'entendre cette voix prononcer son nom… Heureusement que ses instincts et son entraînement au FBI étaient pleinement revenus. Ainsi, Rey pu prendre quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, et répondre avec assurance.

« Comment expliques-tu que tu sois devant moi, alors ? »

« Tu le saurais si tu avais à nouveau ta mémoire. » Il marqua une pause pour laisser ses mots faire leur effet avant de reprendre. « La Force est puissante avec nous deux, Rey. Ton ordinateur t'a révélé ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Nous sommes liés, Rey. »

La jeune femme était maintenant plus en colère qu'apeurée, et elle dû faire un effort pour faire passer sa rage pour de l'assurance dans sa voix. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec un criminel. Tu as tué tes parents, tu as tué Jaden. Lorsque ce sera fini tu pourriras en prison. »

Un son étrange s'échappa alors du casque de Ren. _Un rire ?_ « Qui pourras nous arrêter ? Allez, vas-y, dis-moi qui ? »

« Qui ? Le Grand prêtre est avec nous je te signale ! »

« Skywalker ? » Kylo Ren porta alors la main à son casque, pour le retirer. Il le laissa tomber au sol pour faire apparaître son visage.

En sachant qu'il avait été son petit ami, Rey ne pu s'empêcher de juger son apparence. Il n'était pas beau selon les canons standards, mais assurément il avait quelque chose pour lui d'intimidant, presque d'hypnotique. Mais sachant de quoi il était capable c'était surtout de la peur qu'il lui inspirait.

« C'est un vieillard, il ne pourra rien contre moi, contre notre armée, contre Palpatine… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il croit qu'il ta demandé de venir ? »

La jeune femme n'allait pas se faire avoir par un piège aussi grossier. _Ne jamais donner d'informations à l'ennemi._ Cependant, le sens de sa question supposait quelque chose qui ne pouvait que la troubler. _Il peut connaître la vraie raison… mais il peut aussi supposer quelque chose d'autres. Et comme il est censé me connaître…_

Usant toujours de stratagème, la jeune femme décida de bluffer. « Lorsque j'aurais récupéré mes souvenirs, tu auras peur de moi, c'est cela ? »

Kylo ne paru nullement impressionné. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui répondit à voix basse, comme s'il lui faisait une confidence. « Lorsque tu te rappelleras de tout, c'est toi qui auras peur. Je ne sais pas ce que le Grand prêtre t'as dit, mais je t'assure que ton passé est atroce. Pourquoi penses-tu que tu ais choisi de t'effacer la mémoire ? »

Cette menace réussie à déstabiliser Rey. Malgré ses efforts, la question de son passé oblitérait tout. Elle voulu prendre son temps, se refaire une contenance, avant de répliquer, mais Ren ne n'en lui laissa pas l'occasion.

« Je sens que je m'éloigne. Cette discussion va s'arrêter. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous nous reverrons très bientôt. »

Et subitement, il ne fut plus là.

* * *

Finn dormait profondément, profitant autant qu'il le pouvait de ses nuits pour récupérer des journées assommantes que lui imposait son travail. Alors lorsqu'un bruit retentit dans sa maison, qu'il fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit, la première réaction du jeune homme fut d'être agacé. En ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte que Gwen n'était pas dans leur chambre.

« Gwen ? » Le jeune homme sorti dans le couloir, habillé seulement d'un boxer, et alluma la lumière. Bientôt, il entendit des bruits venant du salon, et il s'y dirigea. « Gwen, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, il découvrit sa femme portant des habits de fortune, laissant deviner une grande partie de son corps massif. Gwen était assise sur la large banquette du salon, des bouts de métaux posés sur la table devant elle. La femme aux courts cheveux blonds s'acharnait à dessiner sur une planche de feuille posée sur ses genoux.

En se retournant vers son mari, elle afficha sa figure habituelle lorsqu'elle était enjouée : un sourire large, presque enfantin. « Chéri ! Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te réveiller : tu as dû entendre mon morceau de métal tomber de la table… »

Finn était vraiment épuisé, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait rien il était pressé de retourner au lit. « Gwen… je peux juste savoir pourquoi tu travailles à cette heure-ci ? »

Miss Phasma se leva, et présenta le contenu de ses feuilles. Finn reconnu assez vite le genre d'esquisse que Gwen dessinait avant de commencer à construire une statue. Mais la forme de celle-ci…

La voix de Gwen dégageait presque de l'hystérie. « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, mon cœur, j'étais tellement obsédée par cette idée qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte immédiatement. Regarde : c'est une statue en hommage à Maître Yoda ! »

Vraiment, Finn voulait juste aller dormir. Mais ce que lui disait sa femme… « Tu… tu parles du type qui présente ton show télévisé, le mec qui parle à l'envers ? »

« Cet homme est un génie ! Alors… je sais que cela ne sert à rien, et qu'il est si modeste qu'il ne sera pas intéressé, mais j'ai envie de construire une statue en son honneur, juste pour dire à quel point il compte pour moi ! »

_Ok. Je vais simplement laisser Gwen faire son truc et aller me coucher. _Finn a toujours su que sa femme était… particulière dans son caractère. Cela lui avait plu lorsqu'il était lycéen, mais maintenant il trouvait ça plutôt agaçant. Gwen était une adulte, mais elle était toujours une enfant dans son esprit, et à part lorsqu'il s'agissait de son travail la jeune femme avait constamment besoin de lui comme si elle était sa fille.

Et c'était ça le pire : même si Finn n'était plus amoureux, il éprouvait toujours de l'amitié pour Gwen. Il n'oubliait aussi pas qu'il lui avait juré un amour éternel il y a dix ans. Comment alors l'abandonner, surtout lorsqu'elle semblait incapable de se débrouiller sans lui ?

« D'accord, Gwen, travailles bien dans ce cas. Je retourne me coucher. »

« Bien sûr mon chéri, mais attends ! »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Tu as laissé ton téléphone ici. » La jeune femme désigna alors l'objet qui effectivement se trouvait sur le canapé. « Je pense que tu devrais jeter un œil à ton téléphone, il n'a pas arrêté de sonner depuis que je suis au salon. »

Les yeux de Finn s'écarquillèrent. « Bon sang, mais il fallait me le dire ! »

Avant que sa femme ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Finn passa devant elle et s'empara de son téléphone. Effectivement, on l'avait appelé cinq fois dans la dernière heure. Et pas n'importe qui. _Chef !_

Finn se dépêcha de rappeler le numéro, et après deux tonalités il entendit un boucan indescriptible venant de l'autre côté. « Allô, chef ? Poe ? »

Et brusquement, la voix de l'agent spécial Dameron retentit, furieuse et vive. « Putain, Finn, quand est-ce que tu comptais répondre ! C'est l'enfer ici ! Appelle tous les renforts ! »

**Prochain chapitre le 4 février**


	9. Finn Number

**Bonjour !**

**Bon, petit chapitre cette fois-ci, et… Je n'ai même pas l'excuse de "pas assez de temps" Non, le problème a été cette fois "panne d'inspiration". Je savais que je voulais faire une sorte de pause dans la trame principale pour parler de Finn, mais vraiment jusqu'à avant-hier je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je voulais écrire… Du coup voilà j'ai dû réagencer, normalement ce que je devais faire en 2 chapitres le sera en 3... Mais du coup voilà, bonne lecture malgré tout ! 3 **

**x-Beautiful Blass-x : Merci beaucoup :D Du coup voilà… A défaut de plus d'intrigues mais plus d'informations ^^**

Poe était dans le feu de l'action, ce qui l'avait empêché d'être long et précis. Néanmoins le message qui avait été transmis à Finn était clair : l'agent spécial, ainsi que Rey et le Grand prêtre Luke Skywalker étaient poursuivis.

Des bruits de véhicules et de tirs et d'autres choses indescriptibles brouillaient la voix de l'agent Dameron. « On est poursuivit par un groupe d'assassins depuis que j'ai récupéré Rey. Ils nous ont retrouvés ! On est en train de s'enfuir mais il nous faut des renforts ! »

Poe lui avait transmis leurs coordonnées approximatives, puis la communication avait été coupée.

Pendant tout ce temps, l'adrénaline du jeune homme n'avait fait que monter. Et ses derniers mots furent un appel dans le vide. « Chef ? Chef ! »

Faisant tout pour garder son sang froid, l'agent Number avait appelé immédiatement l'agence pour transmettre le message.

Le type de l'agence qui lui avait répondu semblait frustré qu'on l'ait dérangé à une heure pareille, mais il transmit tout de même le message.

Maintenant, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit noir, le jeune homme était retourné dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Sa femme n'avait eut de cesse de le suivre dans la maison en lui demandant ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Finn lui expliquait le plus rapidement possible.

« Tu penses que tu resteras combien de temps à la base ? »

La simple question de Gwen suffit à fendre la carapace mentale que Finn s'était lui-même fabriquée. Les remords qui avaient suivi la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Poe il n'y a pas deux jours remontèrent à la surface. Le pays était maintenant en guerre contre les forces du Mal de Palpatine, Rey et Poe et le Grand prêtre étaient en danger, et Finn aurait pu être là-bas avec eux pour les aider.

Seulement, il en avait décidé autrement. Lorsque Poe lui avait demandé s'il souhaitait l'accompagner, Finn avait répondu, et sorti cette justification aux allures de rengaines. « Vous savez, chef, ma femme… »

Sa femme, Gwen. Pour Finn Number, malgré le fait qu'il avait consumé tous son amour pour elle il y a bien longtemps, il était inenvisageable pour lui de la quitter. Pas même pour sauver Rey, pas même pour Rose.

Il y avait une raison simple derrière l'acharnement du jeune homme à rester avec sa femme, même à s'éloigner physiquement d'elle le moins longtemps possible. C'est qu'il avait failli une fois, et que cela avait failli être fatal à la jeune femme.

Après leur rencontre, Finn et Rose se sont assez vite plût. Bien sûr, le jeune homme lui signala très rapidement qu'il était marié mais peu à peu leurs rencontres prirent de plus en plus l'air de rendez-vous. Lorsqu'ils se rendaient chez elle et que Finn aidait la jeune femme à travailler sur ses motos, sa sœur Paige ne pouvait que remarquer la silencieuse tension qui était apparu entre eux deux.

Cela dura des semaines, mais finalement la situation devint intenable pour chacun d'eux, et ils sautèrent le pas. Cependant, la première nuit qu'ils passèrent ensemble fut la seule. Alors que Finn et Rose étaient tous les deux endormis dans le bras l'un de l'autre, le téléphone de Finn sonna.

Le jeune homme avait donné une explication à Gwen pour son absence, il ne s'attendait donc pas à voir sa nuit perturbée. Mais ce n'était pas sa femme qui l'appelait au milieu de la nuit. « Allô ? Vous êtes bien Monsieur Number ? Je vous appelle concernant un incendie. »

Tandis qu'il avait passé la soirée à coucher avec une autre femme, Gwen s'était retrouvée prisonnière d'un feu qui avait démarré de la cuisine. Lorsque les pompiers étaient arrivés, elle s'était évanouie à cause des fumées.

Finn se rappelait très bien de la douleur atroce qui était né dans son ventre lorsqu'il avait attendu, patiemment, que sa femme se réveille. Ses blessures étaient superficielles, mais Finn n'était pas idiot : il savait que Gwen avait eut beaucoup de chance qu'on la trouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Rose avait éprouvé beaucoup d'empathie pour ce qu'il s'était passé, mais au chevet de sa femme, Finn lui demanda de le laisser.

Parce qu'il était un mauvais mari, il avait failli laisser mourir sa femme. « Je suis entré au FBI pour quoi ? Pour la justice ? Pour aider la société ? Je ne suis qu'un minable… » Depuis le jeune homme était hanté par cette idée : quitter Gwen pour Rose s'était non seulement lui briser le cœur mais aussi l'abandonner, comme cette nuit-là.

Alors voilà, c'était devenu une habitude, presque une expression. « Vous savez chef, ma femme… »

« Finn ? Finn, chéri, tu m'entends ? »

Le jeune homme revint soudain au temps présent. Il était toujours dans leur chambre en train de finir de s'habiller, et Gwen était juste derrière lui. « Pardon, qu'est-ce tu me disais ? »

« Je t'ai demandé si tu pensais pouvoir rentrer plus tôt ce soir si tu partais tout de suite ? » « Ah ? Euh… Je ne sais pas. Cela dépendra des nouvelles que j'aurais. »

Gwen était encore très amoureuse de Finn, et a toujours eut un bon fond. Finn savait au plus profond de lui qu'elle aurait été capable de lui pardonner de l'avoir trompée – ce qui rendait peut-être le jeune homme encore plus mal à l'aise – aussi il savait qu'elle pesait sincèrement ses mots, lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis sûre que ça ira. Rey va bientôt rentrée, avec ton chef, j'en suis sûre. Tu croyais que le pire était arrivé mais tu vois, les choses finissent par s'améliorer. »

Finn était gêné, maintenant, chaque fois qu'il prenait sa femme dans ses bras. Cela ne le gênerait pas de serrer ainsi contre lui une amie – surtout dans un tel moment – mais il savait que ce geste n'avait pas la même signification pour Gwen. Idem lorsqu'elle l'embrassa et lui souhaita une bonne journée.

En prenant la route vers l'agence, Finn Number se sentait extrêmement mal. Car il laissait Gwen à nouveau seule pour une durée indéterminée – et que les flammes hantaient toujours son esprit – car la situation entre sa femme et Rose le dégoûtait de sa propre personne, et parce que bon sang, à cause de tout cela il se retrouvait comme un idiot à rouler sur des routes désertes alors que Rey et Poe étaient en grand danger…

**Prochain chapitre le 9 février**


	10. Force

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Chapitre d'action, à nouveau, j'espère que vous l'attendiez ^^ Et je vous l'annonce déjà : je vous ais préparé une surprise pour la prochaine fois puisque cela tombera... le 14 février ^^ Ce sera le temps d'écrire un peu plus sur de la romance parce que c'est vrai que ça en manque, un petit peu... ;)**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter, ça me fera super super plaisir :D**

**Merci à clopez67 d'avoir commencé à follow ! Bienvenue dans l'aventure ;)**

**onmywave : Merci 3 J'apprécie d'autant plus que comme dit, ça a été un challenge pour moi. Alors, pour l'histoire de Finn j'avoue m'être inspiré d'une toute autre histoire que Star Wars, du coup oui l'arc narratif du personnage n'est pas du tout habituel ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

L'équipe de l'agent spécial Dameron ne comptait pas le Sherlock Holmes de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle parmi ses membres. Pourtant, il y avait tout de même à l'entrée de l'agence une jeune femme qui avait passé beaucoup de temps de sa vie à mener des enquêtes, qui avait essayé la drogue (puis arrêté pour se mettre du côté de ceux qui mettaient les trafiquants sous les verrous) et qui depuis très longtemps fumais avec une pipe qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle du héros de ces romans.

La jeune femme avait 26 ans et s'appelait Rey Nowhere, que pas mal de monde connaissait dans l'agence juste pour s'être donnée ce nom elle-même).

Tous les matins, Rey sortait fumer, après avoir salué par pure politesse toutes les personnes qu'elle avait croisées, et elle attendait que son ami Finn ne vienne la rejoindre. En général, il ouvrait tranquillement la porte et prenait le temps de se retrouver côte à côte avec elle pour lui souhaiter le bonjour.

Mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui, il arrivait plus précipitamment, et Rey n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce qu'il allait de toute façon et systématiquement enchaîner. « Dameron nous convoque immédiatement. Réunion. » Et en entendant cela ce matin, Rey se retourna comme d'habitude en lâchant un cercle de fumée.

« Bonjour Finn » Son ton était celui d'une personne pas tout à fait réveillé. « Oui, bonjour Rey. »

Finn se dépêcha de sortir son propre paquet de cigarette pour en allumer deux. Puis la sienne au bec, il tendit la main vers la bouche de Rey avec un air exaspéré. « Combien de fois je t'ai dis d'arrêter ça ? »

Et il lui enlevait sa pipe de la bouche. « Je sais que tu mets bien plus de saloperies encore là-dedans que là-dedans ! » Il lui présenta la secondement nommée « là-dedans » (la seconde cigarette qu'il avait allumé) et la lui tendit. Rey s'en empara, récupéra sa pipe et la remit bien en évidence dans sa poche, et elle recommença à fumer sans mot dire.

Finn, qui n'avait qu'à peine entamé qu'un quart de la sienne, se retourna et s'en débarrassa dans le cendrier à gauche de la porte, avant d'enclencher celle-ci. Il prit une pause d'une seconde pour regarder Rey, tandis qu'il tenait la porte grande ouverte. « Tu vas être en retard, dit-il alors qu'elle continuait à fumer sa cigarette. Encore… »

Et Finn retourna à l'intérieur, laissant Rey terminer.

Evidemment, la jeune femme arriva en retard, et Poe Dameron était en train de briefer tout le groupe lorsqu'elle fit irruption. « Mademoiselle Nowhere, s'interrompit l'agent spécial de son habituel ton autoritaire, merci de faire acte de présence. »

Cette réalité n'était pourtant pas si lointaine. Il y a quelques jours, Rey, Finn et Poe formaient une équipe avec tous leurs autres collègues, et traquer des criminels faisaient parti de leur quotidien. En si peu de temps, les choses avaient totalement changé.

L'équipe était embarqué dans une mission bien plus importante maintenant que traqué un criminel. C'était le sort du monde qui était en jeu. Et c'était le criminel qui à présent était à leur trousse.

Dans le véhicule de Poe, tout le monde était en panique, même le Grand maître était possédé par une peur qui se lisait sur son visage, trahissant sa relative impuissance.

Et justement, Poe Dameron en prenait lui aussi conscience. « Maître Skywalker ! Vous êtes sûr que vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux ? » La réponse du vieil homme était presque sarcastique. « J'essai déjà qu'ils n'utilisent pas la Force contre nous ! Je ne peux pas faire beaucoup plus contre eux : ils sont au moins cinq ou six ! »

« Poe ? Quand est-ce que tu crois que les renforts vont arriver ? » « On est à plus de deux cents kilomètres encore de la base ! Même en hélicoptère il va bien falloir encore une heure ! » « _Je ne détecte aucune présence amicale dans les environs. C'est pas vrai, on va se faire tuer ! »_

Ils avaient été réveillés en plein milieu de la nuit. Luke Skywalker avait ouvert les yeux habités d'un sentiment étrange il avait senti une présence menaçante s'approcher. Et alors qu'il avait commencé à avertir Rey et Poe, ce fut BB-4 qui s'était soudain exclamé. _« Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Ben Solo et les autres nous ont retrouvés ! »_

Tout le monde s'était mis en branle, et le campement dressé la veille fut abandonné presque en l'état, au beau milieu de la nuit. Lorsqu'ils furent tous dans le véhicule et que Poe avait démarré, les Chevaliers de Ren étaient déjà visibles dans leur rétroviseur. Et ils ne s'étaient depuis que rapprochés.

Au milieu de tous cela, Rey était parcourue d'un sentiment étrange. Il lui semblait qu'elle ressentait une excitation et une impatience de se faire rattraper. Mais plus grave encore, elle paraissait 'sentir' la présence de Kylo Ren, et de lui seul, dans l'autre véhicule.

_Ce sont ses pensées. Ce sont les siennes que je ressens._

L'urgence de la situation empêcha cependant la jeune femme d'y réfléchir.

Brusquement, le Grand prêtre s'adressa à elle. « Rey, il faut que tu m'aides, maintenant ! »

« …Mais comment ? »

« Tu peux utiliser la Force, Rey ! Tu l'as oublié mais tu ne dois pas avoir perdu ce lien ! » _« Maître Skywalker a raison, Rey ! Utilises ce que tu as appris au temple ! »_

La jeune femme trembla, ce sentant impuissante face à ses sollicitations. « Mais je ne me souviens de rien ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir Rey ! Tu dois sentir ! Juste… essaie de te concentrer sur le véhicule de Ren ! »

La jeune femme obéit et tourna la tête. Les Chevaliers n'étaient plus que quelques mètres derrière eux. Avec l'obscurité leurs phares étaient si assaillants qu'il n'était maintenant plus très difficile de se concentrer sur eux. La jeune femme tenta de se concentrer si fort sur le véhicule en furie derrière eux qu'elle en oubliait tous le reste, mais les secousses dans leur propre engin rendaient la situation difficile.

« Je… Je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne ressens rien ! »

« Alors essaie de te concentrer sur une partie du véhicule seulement ! Une partie, juste, n'importe quoi ! »

En un instant, Rey prit la décision de se focaliser sur la première chose auquel elle pouvait 's'accrocher' : Ben Solo. Elle sentait toujours les émotions du jeune homme en elle, et même si maintenant cela lui semblait gênant – presque, trop intime… - elle prit quand même la décision de projeter entièrement son esprit sur lui. Elle se sentit alors partir… La sensation était la même que lorsqu'on sautait d'un haut plongeoir.

Rey n'eut alors plus conscience de son propre corps, mais de deux esprits qui s'affrontaient : le sien, et celui de Ben qui soudain se mettaient à paniquer en découvrant ce que la jeune femme faisait. Rey sentit qu'il était fâché par son intrusion, qu'il lui hurlait de s'en aller, mais la jeune femme devinait aussi qu'il était gêné par la pression que lui imposait également Maître Luke.

Le vieil homme, d'ailleurs, était en train d'encourager la jeune femme alors que le véhicule derrière eux semblait soudain ralentir et zigzaguer. « Envoi tout ce que tu peux, Rey ! Envoie-les dans le décor ! » Poe intervint aussi. « Agent Nowhere ! S'il vous plaît débarrassez-nous de ses gars ! »

La jeune femme entendit leurs paroles comme s'ils étaient très loin d'elle. Rey concentra son attention sur les bras et le torse de Ben Solo elle sentit soudain le jeune homme changé d'attitude, et il devînt presque… suppliant. Mais Rey n'hésita pas : elle relâcha toute sa force d'un seul coup.

Brusquement elle revînt à elle-même, la certitude d'avoir bousculé Ben, et devant ses yeux elle vit le véhicule des chevaliers partir en carambolage, puis en tonneaux.

Il y eut un soulagement immédiat qui traversa toute l'équipe, mais quelques secondes pour arriver à l'exprimer. _« Oui ! Oui ! On les a fait dérailler ! » _« Agent, sérieux c'est toi qui a fait ça ?! » Le Grand prêtre lui se contenta de sourire, mais c'est peut-être cela qui fit le plus plaisir à la jeune femme.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, le groupe entendit un bruit distinct d'hélicoptère, et peu de temps après ils aperçurent les lumières que celui-ci. Ce fut le second moment d'euphorie – même s'il fut plus sage – de la journée. Le FBI les avait retrouvés.

Il restait encore quelques heures avant la fin de la nuit.

**Prochain chapitre à la Saint-Valentin...**


	11. Remords

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Alors, pour ceux qui lisent cette fanfic à peu près au moment de sa publication : je m'excuse j'avais promis un épisode spécial St-Valentin... et je le sors à presque minuit ^^' J'ai été occupé toute la soirée (et même pas pour un truc romantique ou quoi ^^')**

**Néanmoins, voilà ce petit épisode**

**P.S. : je vais probablement encore écrire bcp de romance dans 5 jours aussi ^^**

**x Beautiful Blass-x : et j'adore quand tu m'envoies un commentaire ^^ Merci; j'avoue que j'essaie vraiment de m'appliquer dans ses scènes parce que je me dis que le mouvement et ce qu'il y a de plus dur à rendre bien en littérature**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Cela faisait quelque mois que Rey et Ben étaient ensembles. Ils leur arrivaient de ne passer que peu de temps d'une journée ensemble, mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à devoir fouiller et piller à peu près dans la même zone, ils se retrouvaient des heures et des heures tous les deux. Il n'y avait jamais de grands instants rien qu'à eux il fallait travailler dur pour espérer récupérer assez de pièces pour survivre mais régulièrement en se croisant ils se prenaient la main, se souriaient, s'embrassaient.

C'est après l'une de ses parenthèses dorées – comme un plongeur qui reprend une bouffée d'oxygène – que Ben appela la jeune femme qui était déjà en train d'aller fouiller ailleurs.

« Rey ! »

Elle se retourna : Ben, enveloppé comme elle dans un manteau long et fin, de sorte à échappé à la chaleur étouffante, lui indiquait de s'approcher d'un grand signe de la main. La jeune femme connaissait ce signe : Ben venait de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. « J'arrive ! »

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son compagnon, tout en prenant garde à ne pas trébucher sur les pièces jonchées sur le sol, certaines vraiment grosses et coupantes. D'autres s'étaient déjà blessés bêtement au cours d'une journée de travail, ou pire…

Lorsque Rey arriva à hauteur de Ben, elle prit instantanément la main gauche de celui-ci dans la sienne, tout en regardant ce que celle de droite était en train de ramasser. A première vue, c'était un petit objet métallique et rond, mais lorsque Ben l'approcha de leurs visages, Rey comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

« C'est une vieille bague. Elle est complètement rouillée… »

« Et il manque presque toutes les pierres incrustées. »

« Mais c'est pas grave : ça a quand même beaucoup de valeurs. »

Ben ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, avant de soudain élever leurs mains liées.

« Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le jeune homme démêla ses doigts de ceux de Rey, avant d'approcher la bague de la paume de la jeune femme.

« Non, mais… tu ne peux pas me donner ça, ça a trop de valeur ! »

« Rey… »

Ben s'était arrêté au début de sa phrase. Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais en même temps chercher ses mots. Ou son courage ?

« J'aime… J'aimerais que tu acceptes la bague, comme engagement pour m'épouser. »

La jeune femme manqua de s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Puis le choc laissa place à un grand fou rire. « Ben, arrête ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! »

« Rey ! »

Il avait approché son visage à quelques centimètres du sien son regard était intense. Le rire de la jeune femme mourut lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il était bien sérieux.

« Mais Ben, je… Ca ne fait pas assez longtemps qu'on est ensemble. Je… ça ne se fait pas. »

Sa réprobation s'éteignit dans ses lèvres, là où celles de Ben Solo posa les siennes. La jeune femme sentait une chaleur, un désir qui parcourait avec plaisir tout son corps. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait Ben mais comment être sûr qu'il était _le _bon ? Ils étaient encore jeunes et cette vie qui était la leur encourageait plus que tout l'égoïsme et la prudence.

« Rey. » Le jeune homme s'exprima ainsi après son baiser. « Je sais que tu me prends pour un fou. Mais fait moi confiance : toi et moi, on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Je te le jure. »

* * *

Jusqu'à destination, il y avait encore du chemin. Et même s'ils étaient à présent escortés par un hélicoptère et deux véhicules du FBI, Poe, Rey, maître Luke et BB-4 n'étaient pas rassurés pour autant. Les dernières vingt-quatre heures leurs avaient bien prouvés que l'ennemi pouvait surgir sans se déclarer.

Néanmoins, Poe avait beaucoup moins à s'inquiéter pour la route à présent, et il se sentit libre de discuter. « Alors, agent… Rey. Tu as vraiment été une élève à Ossus ? »

La jeune femme était encore abasourdie par ce qu'elle avait elle-même réussi à accomplir tout à l'heure. La Force… C'était comme se découvrir soudain capable de réaliser les rêves qu'on se créait étant enfant. « Il faut croire. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment j'ai fait. J'ai juste… C'était un instinct. »

« J'espère bien que tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais, autrement je t'en aurais voulu de ne pas t'en être servi durant toutes nos missions ! » Et l'agent Dameron se mit à rire. La jeune femme, encore nerveuse, suivit l'exemple de son ami.

Lorsque l'agent spécial redevînt sérieux, il ne put se retenir de poser une question fâcheuse. « Cela fait deux fois que ces vautours nous retrouvent. Personne n'était au courant de notre position cette nuit… Grand prêtre, est-ce que la Force pourrait permettre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de localiser quelqu'un ? »

Skywalker répondit la façon la plus neutre possible. « En tout cas cela ne fait pas parti de mes compétences. La Force permet de sentir la présence de quelqu'un si elle est importante pour nous elle est aussi l'accès à une infinité de connaissances qui me seront toujours inconnues. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un lien si fort qu'il permettrait de localiser quelqu'un sur des centaines de kilomètres. »

Rey fit alors tout pour masquer son trouble._ Un lien ? Est-ce que moi et Ben… Hier soir il m'a dit que la Force était puissante entre nous, et que nous nous reverrions bientôt… Mais ça ne peut pas vouloir dire ce que je crois !_

Ce qui effrayait plus encore Rey, c'était qu'au moment où il était apparu, même si elle l'avait d'abord niée, des émotions étranges avaient commencés à l'envahir. Comme lorsqu'elle avait été servir à Jaden son petit déjeuner qu'il n'aura jamais mangé… Une chaleur dans le ventre, un pouls qui s'était accéléré.

Malgré les doutes qui tourmentaient son esprit, la jeune femme décida de ne rien dire. En parler aux autres, alors qu'après tout elle n'était pas sûre d'elle, s'était avouer être coupable.

_Je me fiche de ce qu'il y a eut entre nous ! C'est un assassin !_

La jeune femme fut alors sortie de ses pensées par BB-4, qui décida de s'allumer. _« Rey, te rappelles-tu quel jour on est ? Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour te le rappeler, mais… C'est toi qui l'avais enregistré pour que je le fasse : c'est le jour des amoureux, c'est ton jour de fête à toi et à Ben. »_

**Prochain chapitre le 19 février**


	12. Téléphone

**Avant toutes choses, cette fanfic vient de passer les 1000 vues ! Merci à tous du fond du coeur 3**

**Ensuite, comme promis il y aura encore un peu de romance ici, puisque l'on va s'intéresser au personnage de Finn et ses problèmes relationnels ^^**

**x-Beautiful Blass-x : Oui moi aussi je l'adore ^^ En fait quand j'ai créé cette version de bb8 (pq je l'ai appelé bb4 ? je ne sais pas, ça me semblait évident la première fois que je l'ai cité dans l'histoire que cela sonnerait mieux) je voulais me rapprocher des personnages mascottes dans les histoires, et plus particulièrement de Hawk dans Seven Deadly Sins. Avoir un perso qui fait des remarques décalé avec le moment ça m'amuse bcp ^^ Du coup pas plus d'info sur Rey et Ben aujourd'hui… Mais en même temps je commence à me sentir coupable du scénario que j'ai prévu tellement ça va être dur à encaisser pour les fans de reylo ^^' Peut-être suis-je un monstre, on verra X) **

Il arrive parfois d'être parfaitement tranquille chez soi, concentré sur quelque chose ou simplement en train de se reposer, quand son alerte stridente nous interrompt. Ou parfois, nous sommes à tourner en rond, à supplier, à maugréer, qu'enfin il daigne sonn…

« Allô ? Chef ? »

Finn Number était en train d'attendre un appel de son supérieur Poe Dameron depuis des heures maintenant. D'abord très inquiet, il avait commencé à se calmer lorsqu'il était parvenu à l'agence que leur hélicoptère les avait retrouvés, et qu'ils arriveraient bien dans quelques heures sains et saufs. Poe, le Grand prêtre, mais aussi Rey, sa meilleure amie…

Le son grésillait, alors Finn se répéta.

« Allô ? Chef ? »

« _Allô, c'est bien l'agent Number que j'entends ? Finn, je peux savoir ce que tu fous au standard ? »_

La voix de Dameron était calme, et franchement moqueuse. Finn se détendit aussitôt de l'autre côté.

« J'étais inquiet, chef. Et c'est vous qui vous êtes servi de moi comme standardiste à je ne sais quelle heure ! »

« _C'est vrai… Heureusement nous avons pu semer nos poursuivants avant que l'hélicoptère ne nous retrouve. Finn, tu ne devineras jamais qui était à notre recherche, tu peux le dire à toute l'agence : Ben Solo. »_

Le jeune homme à la peau ébène fut parcouru d'un frisson, avant d'immédiatement reprendre sa contenance malgré le dégoût qui maintenant le traversait.

« Vous savez où il se trouve maintenant ? »

_« J'espère dans un sale état vu comment on a laissé son véhicule… »_

Cependant, la voix de l'agent chef était évasive. Finn aurait pu poser davantage de question, mais depuis le début il ne voulait en poser qu'une seule.

« Chef, comment va Rey ? »

Finn entendit d'abord un petit rire à l'autre bout Poe semblait s'amuser de l'intérêt absolument non professionnel du jeune homme pour sa collègue.

_« Elle va bien, c'est bon. Même si il y a certaines choses qui ont… »_

Finn n'entendit pas la suite, mais il semblait soudain que Poe était en train de parler à quelqu'un d'autres. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il avait décidé de ne pas finir sa phrase.

_« Il vaut mieux que tu attendes qu'on t'explique tout plus tard. En tout cas elle vient juste de me parler, et de me dire qu'elle était impatiente de te voir. »_

« D'accord, chef. »

L'agent Dameron resta silencieux une seconde, avant de reprendre la parole avec un ton radicalement différent.

_« Pour quelqu'un qui a l'air impatient de la revoir, tu ne m'avais pas semblé très volontaire il y a deux jours. »_

« Dé… Désolé, chef, mais vous savez… »

_« Je sais très bien, agent Number. Ta femme, ta paranoia… Mais je te signale que l'on a cru l'agent Nowhere morte pendant plusieurs jours, et qu'encore hier et cette nuit elle a failli y passer. Mothma est morte ! Merde, Finn, on est censé tous être prêts à se sacrifier les uns pour les autres, et toi nous a laissé tous les deux ! »_

Poe était maintenant en colère. Finn aurait pu répondre qu'il y avait tout le reste du groupe avec lui, mais il n'en faisait rien. Il n'avait pas à contester les engueulades reçus de la part d'un supérieur, et il savait également qu'il avait raison : Rey était sa meilleure amie.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait cependant pas s'attendre à ce qui allait suivre.

_« Agent Number, je vous met aux arrêts. »_

« Qu… Attends, Poe, chef ! Non ! »

_« Normalement je devrais me foutre de ta vie privée, mais je crois que tu n'apprends pas de tes erreurs. Rey était morte, bon sang ! Morte, et là on a lancé une mission pour la sauver et tu ne t'es pas donner volontaire, rien ! Tout ça parce que… Quoi, tu n'arrives pas à te pardonner que ta femme a failli mourir ? Tu sais combien d'agents j'ai perdu, pour de bon, durant ma carrière ? »_

Finn demeura un instant silencieux. Sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, les mots de Poe l'avaient atteint au plus profond de lui-même. Il avait, à ce moment plus que jamais, le sentiment d'être une horrible personne.

« Est-ce que Rey m'en veut ? »

_« Tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je te dis ? »_

« Pardon… Mais, boss… Comment vous faîtes pour tenir le coup ? Pour ne pas vous sentir coupable ? »

_« Tu crois que je ne me sens pas coupable ? Je peux t'assurer que j'en ai déjà la chair de poule rien qu'à penser aller à l'enterrement de Mothma… Mais s'est arrivé, s'est arrivé, c'est tout. Si je laissais les pires choses qui pourraient arriver me freiner, je ne pourrais plus me lever aller faire une mission, sauver des vies… »_

Finn n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour son chef lui ferait de la psychologie de comptoir. Mais c'est peut-être parce que cela venait d'une figure d'autorité, qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps, que cela marqua autant le jeune homme.

« D'accord, chef, je vais essayer… »

Il hésita avant de reprendre.

« Mettez-moi sur la prochaine mission. S'il vous plaît. Enfin, sauf si vous voulez toujours me mettre aux arrêts… »

_« On verra ça quand on sera rentré. A bientôt, agent. »_

Et la conversation s'arrêta ici.

Finn était maintenant coincé entre deux états : pousser par les mots de Poe il voulait tout de suite appeler quelqu'un d'autres avec son téléphone personnel, mais de l'autre sa peur l'empêchait d'accomplir ce mouvement. Le jeune homme sentait que plus il hésiterait, plus il aurait du mal à franchir le pas.

Il ne se laissa alors pas le temps de réfléchir : il chercha aussi vite que possible (comme s'il y avait une urgence) le numéro de Rose et appela.

Alors que l'appareil sonnait, le jeune homme se sentait fébrile. _Bon sang, je suis vraiment en train de faire ça. Mais Gwen…_

_« Allô, Finn ? »_

Sa voix lui fit tout oublier.

« Rose ! Comment vas-tu ? »

_« Ca va… J'imagine que tu travailles déjà mais tu sais qu'il est tôt ? »_

La voix de la jeune femme semblait à moitié endormie.

« Désolé, je suis levé depuis des heures… Le chef nous a ramené Rey, elle revient bientôt à l'agence. »

_« Oh, Finn, mais c'est super ! »_

La joie de Rose n'était pas feinte : elle savait à qu'elle point Rey comptait pour lui.

Le jeune homme prit ensuite une longue respiration avant de se lancer.

« Rose, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis la jeune femme répondit d'une voix troublée.

_« Je t'écoute. »_

« Rose, je voudrais que l'on achète cet appartement que l'on avait repéré. Tu sais, celui pour lequel j'avais dit non… Vraiment, j'aimerais que l'on emménage ensemble. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, mais l'intensité des émotions qui traversait Rose était perceptible même à travers l'appareil.

_« Finn, tu es sûr de toi ? »_

_Sûr ?!_

« Je… je… »

_Oh non, purée…_

« No, non, tu as raison, on peut encore y réfléchir. Je… je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'échangèrent des banalités d'adieux, et la conversation s'arrêta là. Après qu'il eut raccroché, Finn explosa face à sa propre bêtise.

« Merde ! »

Et il frappa du poing sur la table.

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**Prochain chapitre le 24 février**


	13. Confronter

**Un nouveau court chapitre (je sais, je vais essayer de faire un peu plus long la prochaine fois promis ;) ) juste pour mettre les choses en place avant le deuxième gros évènement de cette histoire**

**Merci beaucoup à mastereaper36 d'avoir commencé à follow, bienvenue dans l'aventure :D**

**Bonne lecture**

Ce n'était pas seulement Finn, c'était l'escouade entière de l'agent Dameron ainsi que beaucoup de curieux qui s'étaient retrouvés en début d'après-midi devant l'agence pour voir le véhicule arriver. Découvrir ce spectacle fut un choc pour nos héros, et Poe en premier lieu se demanda si quelque chose de grave était advenu, avant de se rendre compte de l'air euphorique qui les habitaient tous.

Le Grand prêtre fut reçu avec davantage de retenu étant donné le caractère sacré qui l'entourait, mais la cohue fut sans borne en ce qui concernait le chef et surtout l'agent Nowhere. Tout le monde avait su ce qu'il s'était passé, et l'occasion de faire la fête, doublé à l'austérité et l'ordre qui régnait d'habitude ici, avait provoqué cette cacophonie.

On entendait aussi la voix de BB-4, qui d'abord prétentieuse avait peu à peu basculé dans des cris synthétiques de ce genre : « _Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, vous allez casser mon interface !_ »

Rey était entourée de visages plus ou moins familiers, qui lui hurlaient des choses comme « Comment tu t'es échappé de Ben Solo ? » « C'est vrai que le Grand prêtre veut te voir ? » « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est ici ? » « Tu sais qu'on a ton corps à la morgue ? »

« Rey ! »

Cette voix, la jeune femme ne l'avait jamais entendu avec ses oreilles, mais elle la reconnue instantanément.

« Finn ! » Elle finit par voir apparaître la figure du jeune homme apparaître, et rapidement ils se prirent mutuellement dans les bras. C'était une sensation étrange pour la jeune femme, qui n'avait jamais parlé ni vu le jeune homme, mais qui se souvenait qu'il avait été son grand ami. Contre elle, Rey sentait toute l'émotion de Finn à cet instant de la joie mais surtout beaucoup de soulagement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent assez pour se regarder à nouveau, Finn lui parla enfin. « J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. »

* * *

L'armure de Kylo Ren avait en parti encaissé le choc lors de l'accident son casque était cependant maintenant dans un état irrécupérable. Ren, dont le visage était à présent découvert, avait cependant décidé de garder celui-ci dans ses mains, au cas où il pourrait être plus tard réparé.

Les Chevaliers de Ren étaient toujours immobilisés dans le désert mais tandis que quatre d'entre eux s'attelaient à réparer leur véhicule, Kylo Ren lui-même s'était connecté via la Force à l'esprit de Palpatine pour pouvoir communiquer.

_« La fille t'a encore échappée… »_

Ben Solo détestait cette voix morne, cadavérique, du plus profond de son âme. Il avait envie de lui dire que c'était lui, Palpatine, qui avait été assez stupide pour tuer le premier corps de la jeune femme au lieu de la capturer pour l'empêcher de se réincarner. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire : il était Kylo Ren, et il devait obéir à la seule personne qui avait le pouvoir d'abréger ses souffrances.

« Dès que nous le pouvons nous nous relançons à sa recherche. Elle ne deviendra jamais une Jedi accomplie. »

_« Je ne veux plus de promesse ! »_

La voix était devenue menace. Ben Solo tînt cependant bon.

« Si vous doutez de ma volonté de la tuer, alors envoyez vos monstres m'achevez maintenant ! »

Il y eut un silence dans l'esprit du jeune homme, puis quelque chose changea, comme si la colère de Palpatine s'en était soudain allé.

« Je n'ai pas de créatures à gâcher pour le moment. Notre victoire est proche, le temple d'Ossus est en train de tomber au moment même où je te parle ! Quand à toi, je tiendrais ma promesse : tu pourras me tuer et faire ce que tu veux du nouveau monde que j'aurais bâtit ! Mais en attendant : apporte-moi sa tête ! »

Et la connexion s'était arrêtée là.

Ben avait inspiré un long moment, prit le temps de calmer son esprit de toute la colère qui l'habitait. _Salaud… Salaud, je te tuerais, je te l'assure !_ Puis il rouvrit son esprit et chercha à nouveau à communiquer dans la Force.

* * *

Rey était dans la salle de crise de l'agence, accompagnée de personnes bien plus haut-gradées qu'elle qu'en temps normal elle se serait contenter de saluer, et d'un écran qui retransmettait en direct le carnage qui avait lieu à Ossus. Malgré le secours de l'armée en homme et en force de frappe terrestre et aérienne, le nombre de monstres aux yeux blancs qui s'abattaient sur le lieu restaient ahurissants. Le temple autrefois si beau n'était plus maintenant qu'une grande ruine.

Alors que tous le monde discutait dans tous les sens, la jeune femme qui avait fini de raconter son histoire regardait du coin de l'œil le Grand prêtre regardez sans interruption les informations. Il ne pleurait pas, mais il son visage devant le temple en ruine semblait celui d'un endeuillé.

« Maître, vous tenez le coup ? »

Skywalker se tourna légèrement vers elle, mais sans la regarder dans les yeux pour autant. Son regard semblait perdu et sa voix lorsqu'il parla fut rempli d'un chagrin enfermé.

« Je les ais laissé mourir, Rey. Mes élèves… Et je suis en train de laisser mourir ceux qui sont là-bas encore. »

La jeune femme aurait voulu avoir des mots pour lui, mais elle choisit de ne rien dire. Par expérience, elle savait que dire quoi que ce soit à cet instant aurait sonné creux.

Brusquement, le flot de ses pensées fut interrompu par une sensation. Une énergie qu'elle avait déjà ressentie un peu plus tôt. Elle comprit tout de suite et fut soudain assaillit d'émotions violentes : la haine et le chagrin.

Essayant de masquer tout cela du mieux qu'elle pouvait, la jeune femme se leva et sortit d'un air neutre de la salle. Plusieurs personnes tournèrent les yeux vers elle, mais personne ne fit le moindre commentaire.

Rey marcha quelques instants, de façon à se trouver seule dans un couloir. Mais même une fois cela fait, elle refusa de se tourner vers Ben Solo.

« J'ai eut un maigre espoir que l'accident t'avait eut. »

_« Navré, mais je suis un peu plus résistant que cela. »_

Entendre sa voix faisait frissonner la jeune femme, mais pas uniquement de peur…

« Comment nous as-tu retrouvé, la nuit dernière ? »

_« Tu sais parfaitement comment. »_

Avant qu'elle ait pu organiser ses pensées, la jeune femme sentit soudain un souffle contre sa nuque et ses cheveux. Elle se retourna sous le choc, et vit le visage de Ben, couvert de blessure un peu partout, à quelques centimètres du sien. Il semblait la renifler.

« Tu as beau avoir changé de corps, et de vie, tu as toujours la même odeur Rey. Tu resteras toujours celle que tu étais quoi que tu fasses. »

La jeune femme était à présent totalement paralysée. Rey voyait que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Elle n'arrivait plus diriger son propre corps.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. La jeune femme semblait contrôlée par une partie d'elle-même qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une qui effaçait l'existence de toutes les autres. Sa partie agente, et sa partie Arena haïssait Ben Solo son côté Jedi dont elle ne se rappelait pas devait aussi l'aider à générer du dégoût pour cet homme. Comment une quatrième partie pouvait-elle alors la dominer et…

_Non !_

La jeune femme avait les joues en feu, le corps en émoi. Et Ben Solo approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Elle n'hésita pas un instant pour les joindre avec envie.

**Oui, je m'arrête au premier moment de reylo de l'histoire, je suis comme ça X)**

**Prochain chapitre le 29 février (c'est sûrement la seule fois de ma vie que je pourrais écrire ça ^^)**


	14. Panique

**Coucou ! Pour la première fois j'ai un jour de retard, c'est le retour de vacances qui a fait que je n'ai pas pu finir plus tôt ^^'**

**x-Beautiful Blass-x : je l'ai déjà dit je ne suis pas sadique, je suis qqn de gentil, aimant, sympathique, TRES sympathique, un vrai petit ange, et surtout une grosse fainiasse qui n'a pas envie de trop écrire en 5 jours de temps ^^' Et de toute façon, est-ce que tu te serais senti plus satisfaite si tu avais vu ce chapitre plus tôt ? ^^ Allez, j'espère que tu me pardonnes, merci de continuer à commenter autant :D **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

Pendant quelques instants, l'univers n'exista plus autour de Rey et de Ben. La jeune femme n'avait pas la raison pour réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Un appétit la consumait elle avait besoin de ses lèvres, de ses mains contre elle. Ses pulsions étaient si fortes qu'elle voulu commencer à les déshabiller tous les deux, oubliant totalement où elle se trouvait.

Ce fut alors qu'elle entendit le Grand prêtre hurler son nom, de panique et de colère. « REY ! »

La jeune femme interrompit son baiser, d'abord frustrée. Mais lorsqu'une seconde s'écoula et qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, la honte et la terreur la submergèrent. Elle recula alors d'un pas, le regard soudain affolée alternant entre celui du Grand prêtre et celui de Ben.

Celui-ci avait tourné la tête vers Skywalker. « J'ai une revanche à prendre aussi avec toi. »

Et brusquement, il disparu.

Rey n'eut pas le temps d'encaisser tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, quand Maître Luke se jeta sur elle en lui attrapant les épaules. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il a fait à Jaden ? »

« Je… »

Le cerveau de la jeune femme marcha à toute allure et des larmes s'écoulèrent soudain de ses yeux. « Merde… Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Je… C'est mon corps, il a agit tout seul. »

« Un corps n'agit jamais tout seul, Rey. »

« C'est… Je ne sais pas. J'ai… j'ai eut envie de le faire. Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir été avec lui, mais d'un coup c'est comme si ça avait été le cas. »

Un coup d'œil vers le Grand prêtre alerta la jeune femme. Il semblait la regarder comme si elle était une taularde.

« Tu oses aider ses gens ! C'est à cause de toi qu'ils nous ont retrouvés la dernière fois ! »

« Maître ! Je vous jure que… »

« Et ça veut dire… Qu'ils sont sur le point de venir ? C'est ça ! » Le Grand prêtre s'en allait déjà d'un pas décidé. Rey tenta immédiatement de le poursuivre.

Maître Luke ne se retourna qu'une seule fois, pour lui lancer un regard noir. « Si tu te souvenais de ce que Ben a fait, tu ne nous trahirais pas ! »

« Mais quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous m'aviez dit que… Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?! »

La voix de BB-4 se fit alors entendre _« Moi, j'ai toujours pensé que ce serait une mauvaise idée de la mêler à cette histoire. » _

Rey en avait presque oublié sa présence. « BB-4 ! Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé ! »

« Ne lui dis plus rien, BB-4 ! »

Mais l'intelligence artificielle n'écoutait qu'elle-même. _« Retrouve ton autre corps Rey ! Là tu l'auras ta réponse ! »_

Brusquement, la jeune femme s'arrêta. Laissant Maître Luke disparaître au tournant d'un couloir. Il allait très bientôt rejoindre les autres, et sûrement la dénoncer. Mais BB-4 avait raison : s'ils étaient venus là, c'était pour récupérer sa mémoire.

Et que Luke ne lui fasse plus confiance ou pas ne changeait rien à l'affaire : Rey voulait récupérer sa mémoire, rien que pour avoir une chance d'aider à arrêter l'invasion. Même, rien que pour se sentir à nouveau entière, et pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Les souvenirs de l'agent Nowhere répondirent à nouveau instantanément, et sans y réfléchir davantage la jeune femme partie dans une direction qu'elle savait être celle menant à la morgue.

* * *

L'agent Dameron s'était légèrement inquiété du départ impromptu de Rey, puis du Grand prêtre lors de la réunion. Mais il était vite passé à autre chose. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une affaire lié à la Force, quelque chose qui le dépassait et de toute façon il y avait beaucoup plus important à gérer, pensait-il.

Aussi, lorsque le Grand prêtre revint seul en trombe et leur raconta tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, l'agent spécial se maudit lui-même d'avoir tant été négligeant. Et alors que les discussions se mettaient soudain à partir dans tous les sens, mêlant incrédulité et panique et tentative d'apaisement, Poe reçu soudain un appel du médecin légiste.

L'agent spécial sorti et mis une main pour couvrir son oreille qui n'était pas collé au téléphone, tendit qu'il essayait de tout comprendre. « Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_« C'est une catastrophe ! Elle s'est réveillée ! Votre agent est en train de tout détruire ! »_

Le médecin semblait paniqué, et Poe croyait entendre des bruits de casse provenant de l'autre bout.

« Vous êtes à la morgue ? Si vous y êtes essayé de calmer l'intrus, on arrive ! »

_« Mais comment je dois la calmer ! Elle était morte, elle… »_

Cette fois Poe l'entendit clairement : un coup violent retentit à l'autre bout, comme si l'on avait frappé quelqu'un avec une casserole. « Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! »

Poe n'eut pas de réponse du médecin avant plusieurs secondes. Mais en plus de la panique, quelque chose d'autres venait de se rajouter à sa voix lorsqu'il parla à nouveau. Une peur viscérale. _« Chef… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles sont deux ? »_

**Prochain chapitre le 5 mars**


	15. Miroir

**Hello ! :) Un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois; avec de l'action je sais que vous aimez ça (promis il y en aura encore dans le chapitre qui suivra ^^). Je dirais qu'on arrive au deux-tiers du récit maintenant, je me demande si vous commencez à avoir une idée de où je veux en venir ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me faire connaître votre avis, ou comme d'habitude si vous voulez critiquer :)**

**x-Beautiful Blass-x : tu vas encore me détester… ^^ Et en même temps je publie tous les cinq jours et c'est plus long à écrire qu'à lire X) faut bien que je m'amuse un peu avec vous. Merci bcp pour tes gentils mots sur l'histoire 3**

**Merci à Anassiana d'avoir commencé à follow, bienvenue dans l'aventure ! :D**

**Bonne lecture ! 3**

Rey ne s'était jamais rendu à la morgue auparavant. Aussi, c'est d'un pas hésitant qu'elle avait descendu les escaliers et commencé à marcher dans le dédale des pièces du sous-sol. Après avoir franchi trois portes différentes, la jeune femme se demanda bien où la pièce qu'elle cherchait pouvait se trouver.

_On ne doit pas avoir mis la morgue à des kilomètres des escaliers !_

Sa frustration grandissait. En même temps, l'agent Nowhere était complètement à fleur de peau depuis tout à l'heure. Déjà que l'idée de voir son propre cadavre la perturbait depuis des heures, alors ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ben Solo…

_J'ai dis la vérité à Maître Luke… Ce n'est pas moi._

_Enfin… Je l'espère._

Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans le corps de Miss Arena, Rey avait l'impression de n'être jamais totalement elle-même. Son corps qui avait réagit lorsqu'elle avait été trop près de Jaden, puis de Ben, ainsi que le fait que tout le monde semblait en savoir plus sur sa vie qu'elle-même, donnait à la jeune femme la terrible impression de n'être plus maîtresse de rien.

En moins de vingt-quatre heures, elle venait d'utiliser une énergie mystique, embrasser un criminel (avec envie…) et maintenant elle s'apprêtait à se voir elle-même morte. Comment rester calme et sain d'esprit au milieu de tout cela ?

Alors que son esprit partait dans tous les sens et que ses jambes ne savaient plus trop bien où l'emmener, la jeune femme entendit un bruit sourd provenant d'une pièce au loin devant elle on aurait dit qu'une caisse en métal s'était renversée. Rapidement à cela succéda des bruits d'hommes plaintifs et quelques coups secs contre des murs ou du mobiliers. Cette fois pas le moindre doute : on se battait.

« A l'aide ! » hurla d'ailleurs une voix que Rey reconnu soudain être celui du médecin légiste de l'agence. La jeune femme se mit alors à courir, tout en étant en parti satisfaite de savoir que quoi qu'il se passait là-bas, cela allait l'emmener tout droit à ce qu'elle recherchait. Cette joie s'écarta tout de même rapidement devant l'idée qu'un homme semblait se faire attaquer.

« Eh ! Arrêtez-vous ! Je suis armée ! » Rey venait de crier alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la pièce d'où provenait les bruits. Elle mentait, mais ses réflexes lui assuraient que le bluff pouvait toujours être utile.

Juste avant d'arriver à la porte, elle entendit le légiste hurler des informations, comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un depuis un téléphone. Mais lorsque la jeune femme pu découvrir ce qu'il se tramait dans la pièce, tout ce qu'elle vit d'abord fut un capharnaüm où se trouvait au fond derrière une table une forme humaine recroquevillée, et devant celle-ci une autre debout et nue. En moins d'une seconde Rey comprit qui elle avait devant elle, et lorsque la personne – la femme – nue se retourna vers elle, l'agente fut parcouru d'un tel d'un choc, d'un si grand frisson, que le seul bruit qui fut entendu dans les secondes qui suivirent fut la voix du médecin (qui semblait donc bien parler dans un téléphone).

« Mais… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y en a deux ? »

La Rey qui se trouvait face à l'agent Nowhere avait la peau encore plus pâle que la sienne, et son corps dénudée laissait apparaître quelques blessures un peu partout, et surtout les traces de son autopsie mais ce qui effrayait la jeune femme plus que tout, c'était les yeux de cet autre elle. Ils étaient blancs, entièrement, sans pupille ni iris.

Rey ne bougeait pas. Comment pouvait-elle réagir alors qu'elles se retrouvaient confronter… A elle-même ? Une version cadavérique et zombiesque. C'est comme si elle regardait un miroir dans un cauchemar, où son reflet serait devenu autonome.

Ce fut d'ailleurs le mouvement de celui-ci qui l'obligea à enfin réagir. La fausse Rey venait de saisir un des outils tranchants du légiste et se jetait soudain contre elle. La vitesse à laquelle elle se déplaçait était prodigieuse, et prit l'agent Nowhere de court.

Désarmée, elle tenta d'attraper le poignet de son assaillante, mais elle comprit dès qu'elle commença son geste que l'autre Rey allait bien trop vite. La jeune femme hurla mentalement en sentant l'objet coupant se diriger vers son torse, mais soudain elle sentit quelque chose s'échapper de ses mains, et vit l'autre elle être balancé vers la table d'opération où elle se cogna.

L'agent Nowhere ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle venait sans doute d'utiliser la Force, mais cette fois par pur instinct de survie.

Rey s'adressa hurla alors au médecin légiste de fuir, mais à peine eut-il le temps de bouger que l'autre elle se relevait déjà. Davantage de blessures marquaient maintenant son visage, mais son expression neutre semblait indiquée qu'elle ne ressentait pas la douleur. Celle-ci se tourna instantanément vers le légiste et elle sembla vouloir repousser la table.

Rey réagit immédiatement : elle se précipita et lui sauta dessus. C'était étrange de saisir son propre corps, sa propre chair, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. L'agent Nowhere saisit son double avec ses deux bras et ses une jambe, et les firent basculer toutes les deux en arrière.

Une fois au sol, le cadavre mouvant au-dessus d'elle, la jeune femme maintint sa prise et tenta d'étouffer son adversaire. C'était une prise qu'elle avait apprise et exécutée des centaines de fois. Mais ici Rey n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si cela marcherait, étant donné que son adversaire n'était pas vraiment vivante…

Et pour confirmer ses craintes, malgré les secondes qui passaient son autre elle ne cessait pas de se débattre avec la même énergie. La situation était tellement folle qu'il était difficile pour Rey de se concentrer : elle tentait de maîtriser son corps, dénudé qui plus est, et qui malgré son animosité ne lâchait pas un son, pas une plainte, comme s'il ne respirait…

_Bordel, évidemment…_

L'agent Nowhere n'avait aucune chance de gagner en l'étouffant.

Heureusement, il semblait que le médecin avait réussi à s'échapper pendant ce temps. Rey prit alors le risque de relâcher sa proie, et de la projeter avec tout l'élan qu'elle pouvait se donner. Après avoir réussi son action, Rey se dépêcha de se relever.

Sauf que l'autre elle avait recouvré très rapidement son équilibre (trop pour un être humain) et qu'elle se jeta presque immédiatement sur la jeune femme. L'agent Nowhere fut agrippée à la gorge sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte. Soudain, c'était elle qui se trouvait à terre, les deux mains de sa rivale qui commençait à serrer fort, très fort sa trachée…

Rey tenta de se débattre, mais l'autre s'assit sur elle et resserra ses hanches et ses cuisses avec l'aide de ses genoux et du bas des jambes. L'agent Nowhere, qui n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts, tentait d'atteindre son assaillante avec les mains, de la griffer… mais peu importe qu'elle atteigne le corps au-dessus d'elle ou non, celui-ci restait inflexible.

L'agent Nowhere sentait qu'elle allait bientôt perdre connaissance…

Quand soudain l'étreinte contre son cou se libéra. Rey respira très fort en même temps qu'elle voyait l'autre elle se faire assaillir par plusieurs agents.

Pendant les secondes qui suivirent, Rey se ficha éperdument de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Seul l'arrivé de l'un de ses collègues, puis de Poe lui-même capta son attention alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. La douleur de l'air entrant et sortant enfin de sa gorge était atroce.

La voix de Poe retenti au loin pour elle. « Rey ? Tu vas bien ? »

La jeune femme eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais quand elle se mit à parler s'était encore en toussant. « Oui… Oui… Ca va. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers son autre elle, et vit que ses collègues étaient à plusieurs sur elle pour tenter de la maîtriser. C'était à la fois dérangeant pour la jeune femme de voir avec qu'elle agressivité ils se jetaient sur quelqu'un ayant son apparence, mais en même temps elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si elle leur échappait.

L'un de ceux qui était jeté sur elle hurla. « Chef ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? »

Poe tourna la tête, et Rey découvrit que le Grand prêtre était aussi là, légèrement en retrait. Cela ne faisait pas grand-chose à la jeune femme de le revoir après l'incident avec Ben la situation était trop critique.

Poe demanda à Maître Luke s'il savait quoi faire, celui-ci lui répondit. « Si Rey venait à mourir, elle pourrait toujours se réincarner dans ce corps. Pour le moment, il est contrôlé par le côté obscur mais si une âme y était implantée cela annihilerait son emprise. Mais je n'ai pas d'autorité ici, faite ce qui vous semble juste. »

Poe réfléchit alors un instant, regarda la fausse puis la vraie Rey dans les yeux. Celle-ci comprenait le dilemme : garder ce corps, cette deuxième elle qui était devenue une arme, en vie ou non.

« Attachez-la sur la table d'autopsie. Serrez les liens très forts et bâillonnez-la. »

Rey arrivait à peu près à parler normalement maintenant : « Ce n'est pas la peine Poe, je crois qu'elle ne parle pas. »

Tandis que les autres s'attroupèrent pour attacher l'autre Rey, la jeune femme réussi à se remettre debout. _J'ai eut de la chance, encore un peu et j'étais bonne pour l'hôpital… Mais cela va me faire mal pendant des jours, bon sang…_

« Agent Nowhere. » Rien que la façon dont Poe venait de l'appeler alerta la jeune femme. « Le Grand prêtre nous a raconté un truc que j'ai peine à croire… Est-ce que vous fricoter avec l'ennemi, agent ? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes rendu ici ? »

_« Je suis désolée Rey, j'ai essayé de faire comprendre à ses idiots qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureuse mais ils comprennent encore moins les êtres humains que moi ! Par contre j'aimerais savoir aussi ce que tu fais dans cet endroit glauque ! »_

La voix de BB-4 venait de retentir là où se trouvait Maître Luke. En y réfléchissant, Rey l'avait déjà entendu crier quelque chose tout à l'heure quand tout le monde était arrivé, mais elle était incapable de savoir quoi.

« Mer… Merci BB-4. Ecoutez, chef, je vous assure que je n'ai jamais aidé de mon plein gré l'ennemi… »

« Vont-ils venir ? »

Le ton de Poe était ferme. Rey hésita et répondit.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais au cas où je pense qu'il faudrait se préparer. Quand à pourquoi j'étais là… »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la table au fond, et les objets éparpillés au sol. Il s'y trouvait effectivement les effets personnels de Rey (ou de son autre elle, peu importe). La jeune femme fouilla, jusqu'à trouver son sac, puis une clé. La clé de son casier d'agent.

En revenant vers Poe, elle lui présenta l'objet. « Chef, je pense que la pierre est dans mon casier. Si je l'a trouve, je retrouve la mémoire, je pourrais décrypter le rituel et on aura une chance de vaincre Palpatine ! S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi votre autorisation. »

Poe la toisa un instant sans rien dire. Le Grand prêtre et BB-4 se permirent de commenter derrière eux. « Il y a trop d'émotions contraires en toi, jeune élève. Je pensais que te redonner la mémoire était notre seul espoir, mais maintenant je crains que cela ne rende les choses bien pires. » _« Baliverne ! Moi je fais confiance à Rey ! »_

Et ce fut au tour de Poe de rendre son jugement. « Je vous poursuivrais peut-être pour trahison agent… Mais pour le moment moi aussi je te fais confiance. »

**Prochain chapitre le 10 mars**


	16. Décidez-vous !

**Bonjours,**

**Tout d'abord, je dois m'excuser pour cette longue absence. Je sais que j'ai du retard, et ce n'est pas dû au covid-19. Je vais bien rassurez-vous, j'espère que vous et vos proches aussi (May the Force be with you 3).**

**C'est juste que avant que tout parte en cacahuètes, j'étais complètement 1) en panne d'inspiration et 2) débordés par mon travail à l'université et que je n'ai pas pu sortir mon chapitre à la date prévue.**

**Alors, j'ai décidé pour pouvoir garder un rythme élevé de passer à une publication tous les dimanche, et ainsi me rattraper les week-end chaque fois que je galèrerais la semaine. Malgré les évènements actuels, je vais me maintenir à ce nouveau rythme : tous les dimanche je vous publierais un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je pense que l'on a tous besoin d'histoires pour nous changer les idées en ce moment.**

**x-Beautiful Blass-x : comme toujours tes commentaires me font chaud au coeur à recevoir; et oui déjà que c'est dur pour le lecteur de comprendre alors pour Rey... XD**

**Je remercie spidi d'avoir commencé à me suivre ! :****)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Rey et tous les autres pensaient qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps pour trouver la pierre avant l'arriver des Chevaliers de Ren. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps du tout. Alors qu'une bonne partie des agents étaient descendu en bas pour régler le problème des deux Rey, ceux d'en haut étaient restés extrêmement silencieux.

Finn, qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire à cet instant que de tourner en rond et d'attendre, décida de sortir du bâtiment par la porte de derrière et d'appeler Rose. La sonnerie retentie à trois reprises avant qu'enfin : « _Allô, Finn ? »_

« Rose ? Comment vas-tu ? »

« _On s'est parlé il y a quelques heures seulement, donc ça va. »_

« Oh, euh… Oui, bien sûr. »

Il y eut un moment de silence gênant, et avant que le jeune homme ne se décide à reprendre la parole c'est Rose qui s'en chargea. « Finn, ce que tu as dit la dernière fois… Qu'on pourrait emménager ensemble, tu y pensais vraiment ? »

A l'autre bout, Finn soupira un bon coup, tout en cherchant ses mots. « Justement Rose, c'est de cela que… je… »

La jeune femme resta attentive. Finalement le jeune homme lâcha.

« Ecoute, je… je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, c'était une erreur. »

Au moment où il sortait ses mots, Finn comprenait qu'il sortait là une bêtise. Immédiatement, il tenta de se ressaisir. « Non, non, attend ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

« _Arrête de te fatiguer, Finn. Embrasse bien Gwen quand tu rentreras. » _Elle avait dit cela le plus neutrement possible, mais Rose n'avait pu cacher un peu de rancœur et de peine. Elle raccrocha juste après.

« Purée mais quel idiot… quel idiot… » Finn jura quelques secondes avant d'essayer de rappeler immédiatement. Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de composer le numéro qu'un coup de feu retentit depuis l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme laissa tomber toutes ses réflexions sur sa propre bêtise pour se ruer, paniqué, vers le bâtiment.

* * *

De leur côté, Rey, suivit du Grand prêtre et de Poe Dameron qui refusaient maintenant de la laisser seule (sans surveillance…) étaient seulement en train de remonter les escaliers pour se rendre vers les casiers lorsque le vacarme de l'assaut retentit. Leur pas angoissé mais calme devînt soudain précipité, même si par son âge Maître Luke avait du mal à les suivre.

Rey appela. « Finn ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Arrivés en haut, ils ne firent que quelques pas avant d'être soudain entourer d'êtres humains aux yeux horriblement blancs. Ils étaient ou moins six ou sept. Et avant qu'ils aient une chance de réagir, deux personnes habillées d'une armure tout en noir arriva également vers eux.

Les monstres et les Chevaliers de Ren encerclèrent nos trois héros et les obligèrent à avancer jusqu'au grand hall d'entrée du bâtiment. Là-bas se trouvaient tous les agents encerclés par des dizaines de créatures aux yeux blancs.

Ils avaient été piégés, comme des idiots. Comment n'avaient-ils pas pu se rendre compte que l'ennemi allait arriver si vite et avec autant de force ? Chacun accusait le coup à l'exception de BB-4 qui continuait à hurler.

_« Non mais ça va pas ? Bats les pattes espèces de monstres ! Et comment vous avez fait pour arriver aussi vite ? Je n'ai même pas pu vous détecter ?! »_

Une voix sombre retentit alors. « Je crois que vous avez fait l'énorme erreur de nous sous-estimer. »

_Ben._

Rey avait raison : c'était bien le jeune homme, désormais dépossédé de son casque, qui venait de faire son apparition. Redécouvrir sa silhouette juste après leur dernière rencontre était fascinant pour la jeune femme, en même temps que cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Ainsi, Ben n'avait plus rien d'attendrissant à ses yeux il était redevenu imposant et avec un regard qui effrayait.

Pourtant, la jeune femme ne pouvait faire comme ci elle ne le connaissait pas. Même si elle avait tout oublié de son passé, le goût de leur baiser était encore sur ses lèvres. Tout comme l'intuition qu'elle connaissait parfaitement Ben.

« Il faudrait que tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues. » La jeune femme lui lança ses paroles à voix haute, sur un air de défi. « Tu souhaites me tuer ou pas ? »

Ben ne répondit même pas. Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et la dominer de toute sa hauteur. La jeune femme était libre de ses mouvements mais elle ne bougea pas : elle voyait tous les ennemis entourant leur groupe, et savait qu'à la moindre attaque de sa part cela déclencherait un carnage.

« Tu as assez fuit maintenant, Rey. Tu vas me donner le rituel, et la pierre qui te rendrait la mémoire. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu que Palpatine gagne ? »

La question de Rey sembla déstabiliser le jeune homme. Il lui fallu de longues secondes avant de répondre. « Tu n'arriveras pas à la tuer. Tu as refusé d'essayer la première fois, tu n'en auras pas plus envie si tu retrouvais la mémoire. Je ne sais pas ce que Skywalker espère. »

Il s'avança encore d'un pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si près qu'il aurait pu embrasser son front. « Tout ce que qui est arrivé est de ta faute. Alors puisque Palpatine va de toute façon gagner, je préfère négocier une histoire où je souffrirais moins. »

_Cela n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi je ne voudrais plus vouloir tuer Palpatine ? Qu'est-ce que mon passé cache ?_

« Arrête de me parler par devinettes et dis-moi tout ! »

Au lieu de lui répondre, Ben se retourna et lança un signal à quelqu'un. Un Chevalier s'avança alors et tenant devant lui un jeune homme à la peau noire, un sabre sous la gorge.

« Finn ! » Brusquement le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Le regard du jeune homme trahissait également son angoisse.

« Je t'ai dis que tu n'avais pas la moindre chance. Alors maintenant s'il te plaît, dis-moi où se trouve la pierre. »

Rey tenta de se calmer, de trouver un autre moyen. Mais en voyant tous ses amis et collègues prisonniers, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Dans mon casier, le 77B. »

Poe cria, de panique et de colère. « Agent ! Je vous interdis de céder ! »

Mais c'était trop tard déjà Ben envoyait un autre de ses Chevaliers, accompagné de deux monstres, pour se rendre vers les casiers qui justement se trouvaient à l'autre beau du hall. En tournant la tête, Rey réussi à apercevoir les trois individus atteindre les casiers et chercher le sien.

Lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent, le Chevalier utilisa une sorte de batte pour fracasser la petite porte verrouillée. Lorsque le casier céda, le Chevalier sembla tendre sa main vers l'intérieur de celui-ci. Mais brusquement il se rétracta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Ben semblait frustré par l'hésitation de Chevalier, qui sous son masque avait le regard tourner vers son chef. Finalement, le Chevalier donna un coup à l'un des monstres et lui fit signe de chercher l'objet lui-même.

Le monstre tendit sans réfléchir le bras. Mais après quelques secondes, il finit par lâcher un hurlement strident et atroce, inhumain, avant de s'effondrer raide sur le sol.

L'autre monstre recula d'un saut de cabris en arrière, et le Chevalier à côté d'eux fixa la forme immobile sur le sol pendant un long moment. Rey elle-même ne pouvait que regarder choquée ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Jusqu'à ce que Ben, toujours devant elle, ne se mette à rire.

« Ahah ! J'aurais dû m'en douter : tu n'aurais pas laissé quelque chose d'aussi important sans protection. »

Ben se retourna alors vers Rey d'un air malicieux. « Du coup ça va être à toi d'aller le chercher. »

Rey avait encore le visage à moitié fixé sur le corps mort juste devant son casier. _Qu'est-ce qui a pu le tuer ? Quel piège ais-je mis en place ? Je n'en ai aucun souvenir…_

« Tu as besoin de cet objet autant que moi, Rey. Mais si tu essaies de me faire faux bon, je tuerais ce type que tu as interpellé tout à l'heure, ainsi que ton chef. »

_Non !_

Rey savait qu'il oserait. Il tuerait Finn et Poe sans réfléchir. La jeune femme pleurait presque de colère.

_Comment ais-je pu aimer une telle ordure ?_

Néanmoins, la jeune femme se tourna vers son casier, et pas à pas s'approcha de celui-ci. Ses réflexes d'agent lui permirent de cacher aux autres la peur qui l'habitait alors qu'elle se retrouvait devant le casier ouvert. Alors qu'elle n'en était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, elle sentit qu'il y avait en effet quelque chose de puissant qui émanait de son casier.

Rey savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, alors elle ferma les yeux, tandis le bras et essaya de toucher ce qu'il se trouvait dans son casier.

La jeune femme fut surprise de rencontrer du vide tellement qu'elle manqua de basculer en avant et qu'elle rouvrit les yeux.

**Prochain chapitre le dimanche 22 mars**


	17. Début de vérité

**Coucou les gens ! ^^**

**J'espère que tout vas bien pour vous et vos proches je vous envoie toutes mes pensées grâce à la Force**

**Je n'ai pas écrit autant que ce que je voulais mais c'est bon je suis bien lancé, je suis content de ce que je vous prépare :)**

**J'ai environ atteint les deux-tiers de ce que je pense avoir prévu comme récit, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai atteint les deux tiers de texte, pour cela il faudra... il faudra voir ^^**

**Mais du coup, le (commencement du) temps des réponses est venu ! Enjoy ! :)**

**x-Beautiful Blass-x : Ah je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas envie, juste que je n'avais pas eut le temps ^^ Mais du coup voilà je suis là ^^ Oui je sais que c'était beaucoup trop court, mais au moins cela m'a permis de repartir dans le bon sens au bon moment. Rien ne sert de courir... Peut-être un peu moins de frustration cette fois ? X)**

**onmywave : Merci :D je suis content d'avoir à nouveau de tes nouvelles et que tu accroches toujours ! Du coup, voilà de quoi apporter du grain à moudre pour résoudre cette histoire ^^**

La chose se distingua de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que Rey puisse clairement en donner la forme. C'était un petit objet brillant, qui éclatait d'une couleur bleue semblant venir de l'intérieur même de celle-ci. C'était la pierre.

La jeune femme tendit le bras, puis hésita un court instant. Elle entendait encore dans sa tête la voix de Ben Solo lui dire qu'elle allait amèrement regretter ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Pourrait-elle supporter la vérité cette fois-ci ?

C'est alors qu'elle entendit de nouveau la voix de Luke. « Si tu ne le fais pas, Palpatine ne sera jamais vaincu. »

_Et puis merde !_

Sans y réfléchir plus, Rey tendit le bras et saisit la pierre à pleine poigné.

* * *

Il venait d'avoir un grand flash, et lorsque Rey pu à nouveau ouvrir les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une salle aux murs jaunes sables dont le toit élevé était soutenu par plusieurs piliers. Il y avait là deux personnes assez âgées que la jeune femme reconnue immédiatement. C'était Luke Skywalker et l'un des anciens maître du temple, Lor San Tekka.

Rey était à Ossus. Et pourtant ce n'était pas le fait de s'être téléporté qui étonnait le plus la jeune femme, mais le fait qu'elle reconnaissait celui qui était au côté du Grand prêtre.

_San Tekka ? Mon maître…_

Lor et Luke tournèrent en même temps la tête vers la jeune femme, et San Tekka se mit alors à parler, d'une voix usée par le temps. « Le Grand prêtre et moi avons discuté longuement, Rey. Et même si nous ne trouvons rien à redire pour t'empêcher d'épouser le jeune Solo, j'aimerais tout de même que tu y renonces. »

_Je me rappelle de ce moment… Alors la pierre enfermait vraiment mes souvenirs ?_

Tout n'était pas revenu instantanément à l'esprit de la jeune femme en vérité, les choses lui revenaient en même temps qu'elles les découvraient devant ses yeux. Consciente qu'elle pouvait être vue et entendue, elle s'efforça de redire exactement à San Tekka ce qu'elle avait répondu ce jour-là. « Je m'en doutais, Maître. Je sais que pour vous le devoir d'un Jedi est plus important que les sentiments. »

Etonnement, San Tekka et Skywalker se mirent à rire. Le Grand prêtre parla à son confrère d'un ton amusé. « Tu enseignes vraiment ce genre de choses à tes élèves ? Tu as vraiment le cœur aussi ridée que la peau, Lor ! »

Celui-ci lui répondit du même ton amusé. « Parle pour toi-même, Luke ! »

Puis il se retourna vers Rey. « Je n'ai jamais dit que les sentiments n'étaient pas importants ils sont même les plus importants, car ce sont eux qui dirigent nos actions et nous permettent d'agir pour une bonne ou une mauvaise raison. La raison pour laquelle je ne voudrais pas que tu te maries, c'est que j'ai des doutes sur les émotions du jeune Ben. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme se fendit. « Vous… pensez que Ben ne m'aime pas ? »

« Non ! C'est… plutôt l'inverse qui m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est Luke lui-même qui ait pris Ben Solo comme apprenti : il est aussi prometteur que peu fiable. Il pourrait aussi bien devenir un grand Jedi un jour que s'enfuir dans une semaine et ne plus jamais revenir. »

A cet instant, d'autres souvenirs revinrent à Rey, plus anciens. Elle voyait Ben réussir des exercices de méditations complexes alors qu'elle-même échouait, mais d'un autre côté elle le voyait s'emporter contre un maître, voire même elle le surprenait en train de faire l'école buissonnière.

« Oui, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, maître. Mais si vous voulez me dire que Ben est une mauvaise influence, il est trop tard. Je le connais depuis l'époque de Jakku, ce que j'ai vécu avec lui… pardonnez-moi maîtres mais vous ne pouvez le savoir. »

Le Grand prêtre pris cette fois la parole. « C'est ce que Lor et moi avons toujours craint. Qu'un jour Ben se lasse de mon enseignement et que tu le suives. Nous perdrions deux élèves d'un seul coup… »

Rey ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché par les paroles de Luke. Peu à peu, d'autres bribes de mémoires lui revenaient, et la jeune femme ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'elle avait passé un temps merveilleux au temple. Les maîtres, et surtout San Tekka, avaient été comme des oncles et tantes pour elle.

Cependant le cœur de la jeune femme ne connaissait qu'une vérité, bien avant même qu'elle eut franchi ses murs. « Ma vie est avec Ben. Elle l'est même tellement que vous êtes venus nous chercher ensemble, alors qu'à Jakku nous n'étions rien… Je ne vous remercierez jamais assez et j'espère qu'un jour je serais digne de vous, maître San Tekka. Mais je choisirais toujours Ben. »

Le vieil homme la regarda à nouveau, puis il soupira et parla d'un ton résigné. « Je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis. Alors je n'ai plus qu'à te donner ma bénédiction. »

Rey ne pu se retenir de se jeter sur son vieux maître pour le serrer dans ses bras, sincèrement ému. Lor San Tekka, malgré la crainte persistante qu'une mauvaise décision avait été prise aujourd'hui, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la joie de son élève.

* * *

Tout à coup, le temple disparu, et San Tekka et Skywalker également. Enfin, non, le Grand prêtre était toujours dans la même pièce que Rey, mais celle-ci était à nouveau le grand hall de l'agence. La pierre, elle, n'était en revanche plus nulle part : ni dans le casier de Rey, ni dans sa main.

Immédiatement, la jeune femme comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. _Ce n'est pas possible… Ca ne peut pas être tout…_

Elle se tourna vers Ben qui était à nouveau habillé de sa tenue de serviteur de Palpatine. « Que l'on s'est fiancé, c'est tout ce que tu voulais me montrer ? Que tu as été Jedi aussi ? »

Kylo Ren répondit en lui hurlant dessus. « Tu m'as abandonné ! C'est ça que tu ne comprends toujours pas ! Tu m'as abandonné ! Rappelle-toi, bon sang ! »

Le jeune homme s'approcha à longues enjambés de Rey, dégainant son épée.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! » Ces mots, sortis de la bouche de Ben, semblèrent résonner absolument partout dans le hall et dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Et soudain, elle eut un autre flash.

* * *

Cette fois, la jeune femme ne se trouvait pas physiquement dans la scène. Ses yeux semblaient regarder l'endroit depuis l'angle entre le mur latéral et le plafond. Lor San Tekka et Luke Skywalker étaient à nouveau là, cette fois dans une pièce plus petite du temple.

Il n'y avait dans la salle qu'une fontaine toute simple entourée à son pied d'une petite marre où se trouvait deux ou trois grenouilles et quelques nénufars, cela même encerclé par trois petits bancs. Luke et Lor étaient côte à côte, assis chacun sur un des bancs. Les deux hommes n'étant éclairés que par les lumières des torches accrochées aux murs, il était facile de comprendre que la nuit était tombée.

Rey semblait attraper leur discussion en plein milieu, mais voici ce qu'elle pouvait entendre à cet instant. Les deux hommes paraissaient complices, parlant d'une voix assez faible (probablement que les élèves et d'autres personnes dormaient à cet instant) mais en lâchant un rire presque entre chaque phrase.

« Luke, je t'assure que Maître Yoda a eut des cheveux au tout début ! »

« Cela devait être horrible à voir ! »

« Tu parles ! On aurait dit de la mousse sèche sur sa tête ! »

Ils rirent pendant de longues secondes après cet instant. Même Rey voulu sourire de là où elle était.

« Maintenant, Luke, c'est nous les vieux schnocks dans cette histoire. »

« Eh ! J'ai presque vingt ans de moins que toi !.. Mais tu as raison. »

Tout à coup les deux hommes furent saisis par la mélancolie. « Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que le jeune Solo pourrait un jour te succéder ? »

Luke hésita un long moment, avant d'avouer.

« Je ne pense pas. Il y a trop de colère en lui. Trop d'émotions fortes. »

« Et tu penses malgré cela qu'il peut épouser Rey ? Tu sais, elle aussi peut avoir son caractère quand elle veut. Mettre deux coqs dans le même poulailler… »

« Justement : estimons-nous heureux que nos deux coqs s'entendent bien ! » Ils rirent à nouveau. « Non, plus sérieusement, toi et moi savons très bien que de toute façon ton élève a raison : nous nous doutions bien quand nous les avons amené qu'ils se choisiraient plutôt que l'Ordre. »

« A la base nous n'étions venu que pour Rey. C'est vrai que cela peut relever du signe ou… du miracle (San Tekka eut un air entendu à ce moment) que nous ayons trouvé Ben en même temps. »

« En allant chercher Rey je me doutais que nous allions trouver quelqu'un avec du potentiel dans mes plus grands espoirs nous avions même trouvé la personne qui pourrait nous succéder un jour. Je ne penserais pas que l'on trouverait quelqu'un d'autres en même temps. Il fallait bien que Ben est un caractère difficile… »

« Sinon nous aurions eut trop de chance, c'est cela Luke ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée… »

« Mais alors, pourquoi avoir gardé Ben tout ce temps, même encore plus en faire ton apprenti ? Je veux dire (Lor se mit à rire) toi-même tu reconnais qu'il te coûte des cheveux blancs. »

« Ben est impatient, colérique, avec un manque cruel de confiance en lui. Etant donné la difficulté de la tâche, j'ai estimé que c'était ma responsabilité, c'est tout. Et puis… Ce gosse me fait penser à moi plus jeune quand nous nous battions dans la rébellion. »

« Je vois… En l'occurrence je ne peux pas dire que Rey ait quoi que ce soit de difficile. Elle peut souvent se mettre en colère c'est vrai, et parfois elle doit plus inspirer la crainte que la paix lorsqu'elle commence à froncer les sourcils… Mais je suis très heureux de l'avoir eux. Même si elle doit épouser le jeune Solo, je pense qu'elle sera capable de devenir Maître à son tour. »

Le silence retomba à nouveau dans la pièce. Rey avait été marqué émotionnellement par les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. Des paroles qui l'avaient parfois agacé, parfois enchanté. Mais elle voyait bien que Luke regardait Lor avec beaucoup d'insistance.

Celui-ci finit par le remarquer. « Qui a-t-il mon ami ? »

Rey n'avait jamais vu le Grand prêtre comme cela. Il était soudain hésitant, comme si… Comme s'il avait quelque chose de honteux à révéler.

« Lor, j'ai quelque chose à te dire sur Rey, que j'aurais dû te dire il y a très longtemps de cela. Même si elle est devenue ton élève, c'est moi qui l'ai découverte et qui ait mené toutes les recherches pour savoir si elle devait être candidate ou non à nous rejoindre. Alors oui j'ai fais un rapport que toi et le Conseil avaient tous entendu et approuvé mais… »

Lor San Tekka sembla soudain troublé. « Tu nous aurais caché quelque chose ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous connais, et je te connais Lor. Je sais que si je vous avais tout dit sur Rey vous n'auriez jamais accepté de la prendre. Alors maintenant que trois années se sont passées, et que tu sais que j'ai eut raison, je pense que je te dois la vérité. »

San Tekka ne disait rien. Mais il s'était tourné vers son vieil ami, son vieux visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

« Pour sa défense, sache que Rey n'est peut-être même pas au courant. »

« Mais quoi ? De quoi s'agit-il ? »

_Il lui a presque coupé la parole ! Il est nerveux…_

« Rey est bien née sur Jakku du ventre de sa mère. Mais son père n'est pas l'homme que nous avons rencontré. Rey est peu de temps après la dernière bataille qu'il y a eut là-bas, tu t'en souviens. »

« J'y étais moi aussi, je te rappelle. » San Tekka réfléchit un instant. « Tu… tu veux dire que cette pauvre femme a été violé ? »

« Non seulement je dis cela, mais en plus, je te dis que j'ai tout de suite reconnu sur elle l'empreinte de son géniteur. »

Alors que Rey était horrifiée, au bord des larmes (si elle avait pu), il lui fallu toutes les peines du monde pour rester concentré sur la discussion. Peut-être avait-elle déjà raté un moment de la conversation, car son maître s'était soudain redressé, une peur et un dégoût sur le visage.

« Non, Luke ! Tu n'as pas fait cela ! »

« La moitié du sang qui coule dans les veines de Rey, celui de son véritable père, appartient à Sheev Palpatine. »

Maître Luke se fit giflé. Le choc fut tel même pour Rey qu'elle en oublia presque un instant la révélation qui venait de lui être faite. Son maître venait de gifler le Grand prêtre et le regardait maintenant avec une nette expression de haine.

« Tu n'es qu'un vieux fou ! Tu as invité le démon, le… »

Il ne put formuler un autre mot. Lor San Tekka s'en alla, laissa Maître Luke seul et l'air abattu.


	18. Yeux dans les yeux

**Hello ! Chapitre sorti un jour plus tôt car... Bon déjà parce que je l'ai fini (et il est long en plus ! Plus de 4000 mots, yes !) et surtout parce que votre serviteur a un an de plus aujourd'hui... :)**

**Si parfois je peux en désabuser certains par mon changement de style ou de narration en cours de route, je tiens à m'excuser, mais comme j'ai pu le dire quelque fois je considère cette histoire comme un moyen de m'exercer, de tenter des choses afin de m'améliorer. Néanmoins vous restez libres de mettre ce que vous voulez dans les commentaires ^^**

**x-Beautiful Blass-x : Merci tes commentaires à chaque fois font chaud au cœur 3 J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même, même si peu à peu l'histoire va devenir… un peu moins tordu (enfin, je crois, depuis le temps que je dis ça XD )**

**Bonne lecture !**

Peu à peu, Rey se souvenait et comprenait tout. Elle voyait peu à peu le chemin qui avait mené à cet instant. Car les visions que la pierre offrait à la jeune femme n'était pas que liée à son passé.

Elle lui montrait tout ce qu'elle avait à voir, même des choses dont elle n'avait pas été témoin !

Là, devant ses yeux, Lor San Tekka s'était installé ans la petite chapelle où se trouvait la statue du Père. Le vieil homme s'était mis en tailleur, à prier dans le silence et la froideur de la nuit seules quelques bougies permettaient d'éclairer et de réchauffer un peu l'endroit. Et bientôt, la surprise de Rey augmenta encore lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son maître dans son esprit.

La jeune femme pouvait écouter ses pensées !

_Je ne peux pas croire que Luke m'ait trahi… Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait cela ?_

Rey pouvait ressentir la colère, mais surtout la profonde tristesse du vieil homme.

_Il savait pour Rey et pourtant il l'a amené ici ! Il me la confié à moi ! Que voulait-il que je fasse avec cette démone ?!_

Peu importe où il se trouvait, le cœur de Rey se fendait sous ses paroles acerbes. La jeune femme voyait Lor San Tekka s'agiter, incapable de trouver la paix. Il poussa même un profond soupir.

_C'est inutile, je n'arriverais pas à me calmer. Je dois effacer cette erreur sur le champ !_

La jeune femme vit son propre visage, plus jeune, apparaître dans l'esprit du vieil homme.

_Rey… Tu as été comme une fille pour moi, mais maintenant que je sais tout je ne peux pas… Force, cette épreuve est tellement dure ! Luke, bon sang, pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ?_

Lor se releva, puis regarda droit dans les yeux la statue, avant de dire à basse mais vive voix. « Je vous en supplie, donner moi la Foi et le courage de faire ce que je dois faire. » Après avoir prononcé ces mots, le vieil homme se retourna et commença à quitter le lieu.

Rey suivit les pas du vieil homme tout en étant à peu près certaines de où ceux-ci allaient le mener. Comme dit, la jeune femme se rappelait maintenant très bien de ce moment. _Et maintenant que j'y pense… Ce ne sera que le début de quelque chose de bien plus grave !_

Mais Rey était encore incapable de se souvenir de quoi il en retournait. Tout comme elle n'était pas en mesure d'empêcher les choses d'arriver. Elle devait maintenant subir les évènements qu'elle avait autrefois cherché à oublier.

Après quelques minutes à traverser des couloirs, Rey vit toutes ses craintes confirmées. Son maître s'était arrêté devant la porte de sa chambre, et après un moment à rester planté devant celle-ci il finit par frapper. A l'intérieur, la Rey de ce souvenir était en train de se réveiller, alors que son maître toujours dehors lui disait.

« Rey, c'est moi ! Il faut que je te parle maintenant ! »

Bientôt, la porte s'entrouvrit et le visage de la jeune femme apparue, l'air à moitié dans les vapes. « Oui ?.. Maître ? »

Après s'être frotté les yeux, elle continua avec un peu plus d'inquiétude. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » A cet instant, la Rey qui assistait en spectatrice à ce souvenir

commença à sentir une terrible envie de pleurer. Elle savait parfaitement ce que San Tekka allait faire. Cela lui faisait si mal à nouveau…

Le pire surgit pour la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se mit à entendre les pensées de son maître, qui semblait tout aussi bouleversé. _Il faut que je le fasse, pour le bien du Temple. Mes sentiments n'ont pas leur place ici…_

Tout le reste se déroula comme une scène de film que l'on aurait déjà vu plusieurs fois. Tout apparaissait à la jeune femme un instant avant que cela se produise réellement, avec une cruelle inéluctabilité.

« Rey, est-ce que tu peux ouvrir entièrement la porte ? »

Celle qui n'était qu'un souvenir répliqua. « Un instant. » Et disparu dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme dormait uniquement avec une culotte blanche simple et du sparadrap autour de sa maigre poitrine. Elle alla récupérer sa robe de méditation et l'enfila avant de retourner, toujours décoiffée et pieds nus, à la porte qu'elle ouvrit tout entier.

« Vous pouvez entrer, maître. »

« C'est inutile… je dois simplement te poser une question. Rey… sais-tu qui est ton père, ton véritable père ? »

Une totale stupéfaction s'empara du visage de la jeune femme. Et même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher, par réflexe elle recula carrément d'un pas. « De… Non, maître. Mon père est mon vrai père, celui que vous avez rencontré le jour où vous êtes venu à Jakku. »

Les pensées de San Tekka se firent entendre. _Est-ce qu'elle me ment ? Non… Depuis le temps que je la connais je verrais qu'elle me cache quelque chose alors nous étions deux idiots à vivre loin de la réalité. Mais cela ne change rien !_

« Jeune fille, je dois vous annoncer que vous ne pouvez plus rester ici. Ce temple n'est pas fait pour vous, et vous n'êtes plus mon apprentie désormais. Partez dès que possible ! »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les premiers rayons du soleil commencèrent à pénétrer par les fenêtres du temple et à éclairer d'une lumière orangée les lieux. Sa chambre étant orientée vers l'est, Ben Solo était systématiquement réveillé par les premières lueurs du matin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ce jour-ci, il débuta sa journée comme il en avait l'habitude.

Le jeune homme commença par repenser aux mauvais rêves qui avaient perturbés sa nuit (il était très sujet aux cauchemars, surtout concernant de mauvaises choses pouvant arriver à Rey…) Ben passait alors plus d'une demi-heure à méditer, à essayer de contenir ses peurs et sa rage. C'est seulement lorsqu'il se sentait à nouveau calme et qu'il commençait à entendre de l'activité dans les couloirs qu'il se commençait à se préparer.

Une fois habillé, coiffé, le jeune homme se rendit alors à la petite table en bois où se trouvaient plusieurs crayons noirs et des rouleaux de papiers. Ben en prit un et le déplia, le dessin presque achevé d'une sorte d'oiseau de feu en noircissait déjà la majorité. Lentement, Ben prit l'un des crayons les plus fins qu'il possédait et commença à y apporter des retouches.

Ben y consacra une bonne demi-heure, comme il en avait l'habitude, puis il sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre au réfectoire. Lorsqu'il arrivait dans la salle, celle-ci était comme toujours aux deux-tiers vide. Cependant, la seule table sur laquelle son regard s'arrêtait était sa table habituelle, où lui et Rey se retrouvaient chaque matin.

Aujourd'hui, un apprenti était assis seul en bout de table, mais autrement personne. Cela ne choqua pas outre-mesure le jeune homme, car cela arrivait régulièrement qu'il arrive là-bas avant Rey. Le jeune homme se contenta donc de se servir en pain, en café et en fruits, de saluer silencieusement toutes les personnes présentes, avant de s'installer à l'opposé de la personne déjà assise.

Aucun Jedi n'avait fait vœu de silence, c'était cependant un rituel du temple : les apprentis comme les maîtres devaient se rappeler que chaque action dans la vie méritait un engagement total. Aussi, la parole ne venait que lorsqu'il était temps de parler. Et de toutes les manières, faire la conversation n'était pas un des passes temps favoris de Ben.

Le temps s'écoula ainsi sans un bruit, seulement rythmé par les bouchés de Ben et les allés et venues des personnes dans la salle. Mais peu à peu, la fréquence avec laquelle il se mettait à regarder l'entrée du réfectoire augmentait à mesure que son plateau se vidait.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, Ben Solo resta assis encore quelques minutes. Mais Rey ne vînt toujours pas. C'était inhabituel.

Le jeune homme se décida alors à se rendre directement à la chambre de sa fiancée. Il frappa et appela son nom. Pas de réponse.

Les portes n'étaient jamais verrouillées. Lentement, Ben se décida donc à l'entrouvrir pour jeter un regard à l'intérieur.

Il n'y avait personne, et le lit n'avait pas été refait. Ben commença à trouver tout cela étrange, avant de se ressaisir. _Elle doit être allé prier ou San Tekka l'aura convoqué plus tôt t'es vraiment un parano Ben…_

Le jeune homme était sur le point de s'en aller, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de BB-4 à l'intérieur. _« Rey ? Rey, c'est toi ? Tu es revenue ! »_

Bien qu'elle soit une machine, la voix de l'intelligence artificielle avait un air beaucoup trop inquiet pour que Rey soit seulement parti quelques minutes. Sans réfléchir, Ben Solo décida d'ouvrir grand la porte.

« BB-4 ? C'est moi, Ben ! Où est passé Rey ? »

_« Ben ! Ben il faut que tu ailles prévenir maître Luke ! Rey a quitté le temple ! Lor l'a forcé à partir ! »_

Un jour, maître Luke s'était moqué de Ben en lui disant qu'il était sûrement à sang froid tellement peu de choses pouvaient le bouleverser. Mais en un instant, c'était comme si le liquide dans ses veines venaient réellement de se glacer.

* * *

Cette fois, Ben ne prit pas la peine de respecter les règles de politesse. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte de la chambre du Grand prêtre. A un autre instant il aurait sourit de cette acte de mal-politesse mais en cet instant il s'en fichait.

Maître Luke était là, en train de prier en tailleur sur son lit. Il ne sursauta pas à l'arrivée de son apprenti et se contenta de tourner la tête lentement. Mais l'expression sur son visage laissait deviner qu'il voyait que quelque chose clochait.

« Ben ? »

« Rey a disparu ! Son lit est vide et la moitié de ses affaires encore là ! BB-4 m'a raconté qu'elle venait d'être expulsé par Lor San Tekka ! »

Luke resta quelque seconde sans bouger. Sur son visage on pouvait lire une certaine horreur, un peu de surprise mais… Pas tellement. Depuis tout à l'heure Ben ne se posait qu'une seule question : son maître était-il impliqué dans tout ça ?

« Ben… Je vais prévenir les apprentis pour qu'ils la retrouvent. Toi, va chercher les autres maîtres et dit leur que je les attends en salle du Conseil immédiatement ! Mais surtout… Ben, ne dit ou ne fait rien de stupide avec Lor San Tekka. »

* * *

Comme promit, Ben resta devant la porte où le Conseil des maîtres s'était réuni en urgence. Assis, ou plutôt prostré devant celle-ci, le jeune homme fulminait, déchiré entre l'inquiétude et la colère.

_Maître Luke n'avait pas l'air surpris… Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi maître San Tekka a-t-il fait ça ?.._

Dans sa poitrine, le cœur du jeune homme si souvent de glace commençait à brûler.

_Je ne tolèrerais pas qu'il fasse du mal à mon ange comme cela… S'ils ne la retrouvent pas, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me contrôler…_

Les pensées de plus en plus violentes émergeaient dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient brusquement étouffées par les bruits de nombreux pas dans les couloirs. En levant les yeux, Ben vit que plusieurs apprentis s'approchaient de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se releva, et finit par apercevoir au milieu de tout ce monde des cheveux noirs plutôt longs et en batailles.

Ben se dirigea vers eux d'un pas pressé. « Eh ! Est-ce que vous avez retrouvé Rey ?

» A mesure qu'il s'approchait des apprentis, ceux-ci s'écartaient pour laisser apparaître la personne qui était au milieu d'eux. C'était bien elle.

« Oui, c'est bon, elle était assise à même le sol dans une rue pas très loin. »

La jeune femme semblait épuisée, sale, et malgré le masque neutre qu'elle essayait de garder, triste. Lorsque son fiancé arriva à sa hauteur et la serra dans ses bras, elle ne put se retenir de pleurer.

« Rey ! »

Ben était décontenancé à part peut-être lorsqu'ils avaient dû dire au-revoir à leur parents, il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme dans une telle détresse. Entre ses larmes, sa voix se faisait faible. « Ben… Lor San Tekka m'a expulsé, il m'a dit que je ne devais plus jamais revenir… »

« Chut, chuuut… Calme-toi, mon ange. C'est le Grand prêtre qui a demandé à ce qu'on te retrouve. Le Conseil est en train de délibérer et crois-moi, personne ne te fera partir d'ici. »

Sur ses derniers mots, l'amour que Ben Solo éprouvait pour la jeune femme avait été remplacé par de la colère. L'incendie dans le corps du jeune homme semblait s'embraser de nouveau. A tel point qu'il semblait être visible dans ses pupilles…

* * *

Une petite dizaine de maîtres Jedi étaient réunis dans la salle du Conseil. Pour l'un des lieux politiques les plus importants qui soient, on pouvait dire que l'endroit était étonnement spartiate. Une grande table ronde en bois simple et des chaises placées tout autour, aucune décoration hormis une grande peinture en céramique du Premier Jedi installé tout au fond.

Devant ses pairs, Lor San Tekka répéta sa décision de ne plus faire de Rey son apprenti. Luke Skywalker lui répondit avec l'autorité qui sied à son statut. « Expulsé un élève du temple revient à l'autorité du Conseil tout entier, Lor, tu aurais dû nous avertir plus tôt. »

San Tekka répliqua froidement. « C'est peut-être toi qui aurait dû nous avertir plus tôt. »

Un silence gêné s'installa brusquement dans la pièce. Maître Luke avait été obligé d'avouer à ses confrères et sœurs la vérité sur Rey. Mais Lor San Tekka était là en train de frontalement contester l'autorité du Grand prêtre.

Celui-ci ne se laissa pas impressionner. « Je n'ai rien dit car je te connaissais, Lor, et je te connais toujours. Mais ici, ceux qui entre dans l'Ordre laisse tout leur passé derrière eux encore plus lorsqu'ils n'en sont même pas responsables ! »

Une des maîtres interrogea directement San Tekka. « Lor, ce que nous avons appris sur cette fille n'en fait pas pour autant une ennemie. Tu l'as connais toi-même mieux que chacun d'entre nous, oses-tu nous dire qu'elle est faite quoi que ce soit de mal ? »

« Vous accepteriez une Palpatine dans notre Ordre, dans murs, à écouter à nos portes, alors que son père refait justement surface. Il n'y a que moi qui ais les yeux ouverts ? »

Luke répliqua avec fermeté. « La mère de Rey a été violée durant la dernière guerre crois-tu sincèrement que c'est ce genre de père qu'une jeune fille voudrait suivre comme exemple ? »

Des chuchotements d'approbations vinrent de toute la salle. Lor San Tekka répondit en se replaçant sur sa chaise. « Dans une guerre, c'est le manque de vigilance qui amène à une tragédie. »

A la surprise de tous, Luke répondit par un soupir profond. Il joignit ensuite ses mains sur la table avant de répondre. « Lor, dis-leur à tous pourquoi tu hais tout ce qui touche aux Siths si tu ne le fais pas c'est moi qui le ferait. »

« J'étais sûr que tu allais mettre ça sur la table… Alors soit : mes frères et sœur, comme vous le savez Luke et moi nous sommes rencontrés lors de la dernière guerre contre les Siths. Nous étions plus jeunes, plus fougueux et sûrement plus idéalistes. A l'époque notre Grand prêtre n'était qu'un grand enfant, à peine un adulte, alors que moi j'étais déjà marié, avec deux filles.

Un jour j'ai dû les emmener loin de chez nous, chez un ami en sécurité, pensais-je. Mais lorsque les hommes de main de Palpatine sont arrivés, il les a trahis. Par peur, probablement. En tout cas, lorsque je suis retourné là-bas, ils étaient tous morts sans exceptions. Sans doute Palpatine pensait-il me trouver avec eux, car après des mois de recherche j'ai fini par apprendre que c'était lui-même qui avait assassiné… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Décidément, ce jour devait être historique, car non seulement Rey, mais maintenant Lor San Tekka en personne voyait sa carapace se fendre et laissait son visage être marqué par le chagrin.

Luke Skywalker, qui était donc le seul au courant de cette histoire, reprit la parole après quelques instants. « Même les maîtres peuvent toujours apprendre. Je pensais qu'en développant des sentiments avec Rey, tu arriverais à trouver la paix. »

Lor effaça ses larmes, même si sa voix était encore assez brisée lorsqu'il répondit. « Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Vous pouvez accepter de la ramener… »

Tout le monde se regarda un bref instant. Un oui entendu semblait se dessiner sur presque tous les visages.

« Et bien vous devrez lui trouver un autre maître. »

* * *

Lorsque le Conseil s'acheva, les maîtres découvrirent Rey et Ben faisant face à l'entrée. Au lieu de s'en aller, tous décidèrent alors de reprendre la séance. Le Conseil fit part à Rey de leur décision de lui trouver un autre maître.

Cependant, la jeune femme au lieu de se sentir soulager, se mit à serrer les poings et elle baissa la tête. Elle répliqua franchement. « Je vous remercie, mais je pense que mon maître a raison : si je suis vraiment la fille de Palpatine, alors je dois disparaître immédiatement. »

Luke voulu répondre, mais Ben qui était resté auprès d'elle tout ce temps fut plus prompt à réagir. Le jeune homme attrapa fermement l'habit de sa fiancé et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Comment l'Empereur serait-il ton père ? Et comment tu oses parler de partir ? »

On résuma alors brièvement l'histoire de Rey à Ben Solo. Plus que tous les autres, Luke observa la réaction du jeune homme alors qu'il découvrait toute la vérité. Ce qu'il vit dans ses réactions fut une surprise profonde, une dose assez importante de colère, mais lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau la jeune femme, c'est avec un grand soulagement que le Grand prêtre vit que son amour pour elle était toujours là.

A la place, c'est le Conseil que Ben fusilla du regard. Malgré le ton très calme qu'il employa, on pouvait sentir aisément la menace qui découlait de chaque mot. « Vous avez osé cacher à une personne quelque chose de si terrible ? Comment pouvez-vous vous considérer comme des maîtres dans ses conditions ? »

« Modérez vos propos, jeune élève ! » Mais Luke contra immédiatement le maître qui venait de parler. « Non, il a raison. J'ai failli à mon rôle de Grand prêtre en vous cachant à tous cette vérité. Mais je les fais car je voulais donner une chance à Rey de vivre sans cette douleur, et à mon ami de toujours de vaincre ses démons personnels. »

Ce à quoi San Tekka répondit. « Ton plan à malheureusement échoué, Luke, comme tu peux le constater. »

Le Grand prêtre baissa la tête. La culpabilité se lisait sur son visage, en même temps qu'il se demandait si une toute autre solution aurait pu être meilleure.

Le jeune Ben Solo profita du silence qui s'installait pour reprendre la parole. « Je me fiche de savoir qui sont les vrais parents de Rey. Chérie, si tu veux toujours de moi je voudrais toujours de toi. En revanche, je ne peux pas croire que vous, Lor San Tekka, soyez capable de mettre une personne en dehors du temple pour la simple raison de ses origines. Vous allez en l'encontre de tout ce que les Jedi sont censés défendre. »

« J'aimais et j'aime toujours Rey comme l'une de mes filles. Mais plus jamais je n'approcherais de prêt ou de loin le sang de Palpatine, je ne changerais pas d'avis là-dessus ! »

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard. Rey, voyant les deux personnes qui jusqu'à avaient le plus comptés à ses yeux s'affronter, ne pu le supporter. « Ben, maître San Tekka a raison. Le sang de l'Empereur est comme la marque du démon. Jamais je ne pourrais prétendre devenir un maître et me regarder dans un miroir maintenant que je sais cela. »

« Je ne te laisserais pas avoir honte de toi-même, Rey ! Jamais ! »

Ben se dirigea alors d'un pas féroce vers San Tekka. Tous les maîtres étaient débout, pour pouvoir regarder les deux jeunes gens en face à face et lorsque le jeune Solo s'approcha d'eux, tous se mirent à défendre leur confrère.

« Apprenti ! La violence n'a pas la place dans ce temple ! »

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de dérogez à vos propres règles, vous le prouvez encore maintenant ! Ce vieillard va payer pour avoir fait pleurer ma fiancé ! »

« Ben, il y a un autre moyen ! »

La cohue cessa, et tout le monde se tourna vers Maître Luke. Le Grand prêtre fit alors un discours digne d'une personne de son rang.

« Mon élève a raison, le code d'honneur des Jedi reposent sur des principes : intégrité, désintéressement, refus du conflit… Par plusieurs d'entre nous ces doctrines ont été bafoués récemment, y comprit par moi-même. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous enfoncer plus bas encore, nous devons nous renforcer, maintenant surtout que notre ennemi est fort et de retour ! »

L'évocation de la menace du Côté Obscur suffit à créé l'effroi dans toute l'assemblée. Ainsi on s'accorda à donner de l'importance aux paroles du Grand prêtre l'un des maîtres eut le courage de lui demander si ses principes s'appliqueraient à Skywalker lui-même et à ses actes récents. La réponse fut sans équivoque.

« Bien évidemment, je serais puni et de la manière que vous, le Conseil, trouverez approprié ! Cependant je voudrais revenir à mon élève et à son conflit : Ben, tu dois savoir qu'en apprenant la vérité sur Rey, Lor San Tekka a été possédé par la colère et m'a insulté et frappé. »

Le choc que cette nouvelle provoqua, et l'indignation, n'empêchèrent pas Skywalker de poursuivre. « Je pourrais exiger un duel au sabre pour venger mon honneur. C'est cependant une tradition que je n'ai jamais apprécié, n'y trouvant pas un vrai moyen de pardonner ou d'expier quoi que ce soit cependant si tu le souhaites jeune élève, je peux te demander de te battre en mon nom. »

Il y eut une vague de contestation. Les maîtres n'étaient pas d'accord avec l'idée qu'un jeune homme défie en duel le vieux mais très respecté maître San Tekka. Le Conseil pensait sans doute qu'il méritait d'être puni, mais il partageait la répugnance de leur Grand prêtre sur cette idée de duel. Toutes leurs contestations furent cependant tut et balayées lorsque le jeune Ben Solo déclara d'une voix basse comme venue d'outre tombe.

« Je défie le maître Lor San Tekka en duel. »

Le grand guerrier qu'avait été San Tekka durant la dernière guerre contre les Siths répondit d'une façon claire et concise. « J'accepte ! »


	19. Avant-dernière saison : prologue

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Petit chapitre en court de semaine car je vais en profiter pour vous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer à partir de maintenant**

**Le Réveil de la Mémoire touche peu à peu à sa fin et va peu à peu (enfin... ^^') avoir des réponses et des conclusions**

**J'ai découpé les dernières histoires qu'il me reste à vous faire découvrir en 2 séries que je vais appeler arbitrairement "saison" elles-mêmes découpées en "épisodes"**

**L'avant-dernière saison, celle que vous allez découvrir à partir de dimanche, et que je pourrais appeler "Celle qui dû épouser un meurtrier" compte 7 épisodes**

**Pour la dernière je ne vous dirais rien pour l'instant ^^**

**J'en profite pour remercier absolument tous ceux qui me suivent, même sans que je le sache**

**J'aurais un petit rêve: dépasser les 2000 vues avant la fin, mais bon peu importe ^^**

**onmywave : merci :) passer du bon moment devant l'histoire et me le faire savoir, c'est ça votre cadeau :D**

**x-Beautiful Blass-x : merci à toi :) et merci aussi de toujours autant apprécié l'histoire**

_Le duel entre Ben et Lor San Tekka eut finalement lieu. L'issue fut des plus dramatiques. Dans un mouvement incontrôlé, le jeune Solo porta un coup qui s'avéra fatal au vieux maître. Lor San Tekka rendit son dernier souffle après de longues heures d'agonie. Malgré la tragédie d'un tel évènement, aucune peine ne fut prononcé à l'égard du jeune Solo : il avait vengé l'honneur de son maître selon une discutable mais ancienne règle Jedi. Personne cependant n'avait pu ne pas remarquer que lors de ce combat une lueur terrifiante était apparue dans le regard du jeune homme. Une lueur meurtrière et obscure._

_La jeune Rey Nowhere, qui continuait à explorer ses souvenirs du passé, vit son propre souvenir d'elle-même accepter malgré cela d'épouser son fiancé. Elle-même n'avait pas la moindre explication de pourquoi : voulait-elle elle aussi honorer ses engagements malgré tout ? Cette décision folle expliquait-elle le pourquoi de sa fuite qui allait suivre tôt ou tard ? La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas la réponse._

_Ses visions reprirent quelques jours plus tard, alors que Lor San Tekka n'avait même pas encore été enterré, mais que apparemment arrivait le jour du mariage entre les deux jeunes gens._

_La Rey Nowhere du souvenir n'attendit même pas que le soleil ne se lève pour quitter sa chambre. Elle traversa alors les couloirs du temple tel un fantôme et se rendit dans la crypte, là où se trouvait le cercueil de son défunt maître. Elle y resta longtemps, très longtemps, à se lamenter._

_Lorsque le soleil décida enfin à se lever, elle était d'ailleurs toujours là._

**(voilà… maintenant que vous avez lu que je vous ais encore teasé ds trucs pour rien vous pouvez me défoncer en review ^^)**


	20. Avant-dernière saison : Episode 1

**Bonne lecture !**

A Ossus, l'aube venait de poindre à l'horizon. Les rayons orangés et pourpres du soleil commencèrent rapidement à caresser les murs extérieurs à l'est du temple. Par les fenêtres, la douce chaleur et la lueur du soleil débutèrent même de baigner certaines pièces et couloirs. C'était d'autant plus beau que les murs d'Ossus étaient tous fait de pierres jaunes et épousaient donc les couleurs du soleil.

Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de la pièce où se trouvait Rey. La crypte était en effet dans les sous-sols du temple, et n'avait comme ouverture vers l'extérieur qu'un petit trou large d'une cinquantaine de centimètres mais haut d'à peine vingt, situait sur le mur de droite, presque à l'angle avec celui du fond. L'ouverture donnant cependant sur la partie ouest du terrain entourant le temple, la lumière qui en émergeait était tout juste suffisante pour faire comprendre à Rey que le matin était venu. La seule vraie source de lumière pour la jeune femme restait uniquement les quelques cierges allumés un peu partout dans la crypte. Celles-ci étaient évidemment davantage concentré autour du cercueil refermé de Lor San Tekka.

La pièce s'ouvrait par une double porte duquel découlait un chemin d'une trentaine de mètres, entourés de deux colonnes de rangés de bancs en bois simples, jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à un espace légèrement surélevé dont on accédait par une place unique. C'est ici que ce trouvait le cercueil, et juste derrière lui un petit autel.

Rey, elle, était assise à genoux juste devant la marche, au pied de la dépouille de son maître. Depuis plus d'une heure qu'elle était là, la jeune femme se contentait de rester assise, la tête basse. Elle priait dans la Force, essayait parfois mais en vain de contacter l'énergie de son défunt maître, mais surtout elle se laissait aller dans sa peine et son chagrin. C'était sans un bruit, mais de temps en temps des larmes s'écoulaient silencieusement de ses yeux à ses joues.

La jeune femme aimait Lor San Tekka comme on pouvait aimer un oncle ou un grand-père. Depuis le premier jour ils s'étaient compris. Lor avait le caractère sévère et sec d'un ancien soldat qui avait vu beaucoup des gens auxquels il tenait mourir, mais aussi la patience, la capacité d'écoute et la compassion d'un vrai Jedi. La jeune femme qui avait grandi toute sa vie à Jakku où chaque journée était une punition pouvait parfaitement tolérer cela.

Le fait qu'il est voulu l'évincer de l'Ordre en apprenant qui était son vrai père avait était une terrible épreuve pour Rey mais une fois qu'elle avait à son tour eut connaissance de la vérité elle avait totalement approuvé sa décision. Car si San Tekka avait cultivé toute sa vie une haine pour les partisans du côté obscur, Rey les imaginait avec terreur et se les figurait tels des démons ou des croque-mitaines. Découvrir que sa mère avait été violé par Palpatine et qu'elle en était le résultat était une vérité toujours difficile à digérer pour la jeune femme. C'était peut-être même impossible : comment accepter une telle chose ? Comment pourrait-elle un jour se regarder dans un miroir à nouveau après une telle découverte ? La seule chose qui pouvait rassurer la jeune femme était les paroles de Maître Skywalker.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, jamais. »

C'était vrai, même si cela ne la faisait pas se sentir beaucoup mieux, au moins la culpabilité ne venait pas s'ajouter à son dégôut.

Mais alors, que pouvait-elle dire de son fiancé ?

Ben venait de tuer un homme, rien de moins. A Jakku, en arriver à là pouvait s'avérer inéluctable. Si un voleur attentait à vos pièces, il fallait être prêt à défendre son gagne-pain coûte que coûte. Mais ni elle ni Ben (en tout cas à sa connaissance) n'y avait été jamais contraint. Et en arrivant à Ossus, Rey avait pourtant cru que cette époque de danger et de menaces était terminé. Il ne pouvait en être autrement : le temple était un lieu de paix où l'on apprenait à méditer, à être patient, à découvrir des liens entres tous les êtres vivants.

Ben n'avait même pas eut besoin de le leur dire : presque toutes les personnes du temple avaient senti un souffle de vie s'en aller lorsque Lor San Tekka avait été vaincu. La sensation que cela avait procuré était désagréable, et en même temps créait une impression de vide, comme lorsqu'on avait tellement froid que l'on ne sentait plus certains de ses membres.

Tuer était quelque chose d'immonde à imaginer. Cela aurait pu être une nécessité sur Jakku, mais partout ailleurs c'était un crime. Et que Ben ne soit jamais poursuivi par la justice car il aura commis cela lors d'un duel ne changeait rien aux yeux de la jeune femme : son fiancé avait commis un meurtre. Pire que cela, il avait tué son maître ! Qu'une personne que l'on aime soit tué par une autre personne que l'on aime, il y avait de quoi se déchirer le cœur.

Rey, peu après le duel, avait demandé au Conseil que Ben soit sévèrement puni. Mais les autres maîtres n'ont rien voulu entendre : le duel était une conséquence logique d'un acte de violence et de colère de San Tekka, sa mort une conséquence malheureusement d'un combat à armes blanches, il n'y avait rien à faire d'autres que pleurer. Mais pour la jeune femme, c'était inconcevable. Rien qu'imaginer le meurtre de son maître rester impuni créait dans son cœur une ombre aussi noire que son chagrin.

Et alors que ses pensées avaient complètement déviés du meurtre de San Tekka, la double-porte s'ouvrit dans un long grincement. Le son ne put cependant se faire entendre jusqu'à son terme, puisque au même moment les clochettes du temple retentirent. Cela dura quelques secondes, mais au moment où cela fut fini la porte avait cessé d'être poussée.

Rey n'osa même pas se retourner. Elle savait que c'était sans nul doute son fiancé qui venait d'ouvrir. Les clochettes annonçaient la première prière de la journée, donc tous les moines et les apprentis étaient en train de se rendre à la chapelle. Il n'y avait que Ben Solo pour se permettre de faire un détour quitte à arriver en retard.

« Le mariage nous autorise à louper les deuxièmes et troisièmes prières de la journée. Pas la première, Rey. »

La voix basse et profonde de Ben venait de l'autre bout de la pièce, mais elle avait réussi à atteindre l'oreille de la jeune femme avec une clarté. Ben avait ce don de faire porter sa voix sans avoir paraître se forcer ce qui rendait d'autant plus terrifiant les moments où il perdait tant le contrôle de lui qu'il se mettait à crier tout de même.

Rey ne répondit pas, ni ne bougea. Ben se décida alors à avancer. On entendit ses pas résonner sur les dalles en pierre du sol. A mesure qu'il se déplaçait, Rey commença à se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise. La douleur dans sa poitrine explosa après un pas de trop.

« Je t'interdis d'avancer plus. »

Les bruits de pas cessèrent tout à coup.

La voix de Rey était l'inverse de celle de Ben : bien que celle-ci retentit comme un murmure dans la salle, on pouvait entendre à quel point son ton avait été impératif.

Le jeune homme était alors environ à mi chemin entre Rey et la double porte. Il laissa passer environ cinq secondes de silence tendues entre eux deux, à réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait dire qui ne sonne pas faux ou inapproprié, avant de parler.

« Tu as le droit de me détester, mais ça n'empêche pas que tu as toujours des obligations. »

Ces paroles firent mouches. Rey ne put qu'admettre que Ben avait raison : elle avait des obligations non seulement en tant que novice du temple, mais aussi en tant que future épouse. Une question tarauda tout de suite son esprit. _Il me dit ça car la prière a déjà commencé, ou parce qu'il veut parler du mariage ? Est-ce qu'il me dit là que je n'ai pas d'autres choix ?_ Devenir Madame Solo, l'épouse d'un meurtrier. L'idée qu'il l'a forçait avec ses mots devaient paraître évidente pour n'importe qui, mais pas pour Rey. A aucun moment Ben ne lui avait dit qu'il forcerait Rey à l'épouser depuis le meurtre de San Tekka, il ne lui a même pas crié dessus, ni pleurer, ni quoi que ce soit lorsque Rey a demandé au Conseil qu'il soit puni. De toute façon, jamais Ben Solo n'aurait osé s'en prendre à elle ou l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. Enfin, si seulement ce Ben était encore son Ben…

Tout à coup, la jeune femme qui était toujours tournée vers le cercueil, les yeux fermés, sentie une pression sur son épaule. Elle sursauta, se retourna, et vit Ben qui venait de poser sa main sur elle. Comment avait-il pu arriver là sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Rey ne le comprenait pas. Etait-elle si bouleversée qu'elle en perdait la précision de ses sens ? Elle ne pu y réfléchir longtemps car tout de suite Ben usa de son autre main pour capturer son bras droit et la tirer. Rey tenta alors de se débattre, de résister. Déjà à moitié debout elle essayait de se défaire de l'étreinte de Ben à l'aide de sa main libre. Mais le jeune homme était beaucoup plus fort, et de la seule force de ses bras il réussi à remettre la jeune femme debout. Dans son élan, il arrivait même à tirer Rey peu à peu vers les rangés de banc, même si sa fiancée luttait encore.

« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, Ben ! Je veux rester avec mon maître ! »

« Il est mort, Rey. Ce n'est qu'un cadavre entouré de planches en bois. »

La cruauté de ses paroles laissa la jeune femme sans voix. Ben continuait à la traîner comme une charge jusqu'à la porte. Et Rey ne riposta pas, car elle savait que son fiancé avait raison. Si elle voulait avoir une chance de parler à San Tekka dorénavant, il vaudrait mieux se rendre dans la chapelle et en appelé de son cœur aux esprits de la Force, plutôt que se rattacher à un cercueil qui ne contenait plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle vide. La jeune femme se contenta alors seulement de reprendre ses appuis au sol et de freiner Ben, jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne poser à nouveau son regard sur elle.

« Laisse-moi marcher, je peux très bien me débrouiller seule. »

Ben lâcha le bras de la jeune femme, puis sans mot dire lui attrapa la main pour mêler ses doigts aux siens. Rey ne réagit pas extérieurement, alors qu'en elle ce soudain geste tendre et romantique la faisait bouillir. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de quitter la crypte, Rey ne pu se retenir de jeter un dernier regard vers le cercueil de son maître. Ben remarqua ce geste, même s'il ne le commenta pas. Mais de façon machiavélique, Rey pouvait rire intérieurement, car ses pensées lors de ce dernier coup d'œil n'allaient pas forcément à son maître. _Lorsque Ben sera mort, est-ce que l'on osera lui offrir de belles funérailles à cet endroit ?_ Car le plan de Rey était très clair : au moment où ils prononceront leur vœu, où Ben ne sera qu'à quelque centimètres et vulnérable, la jeune femme lui fera payer son meurtre. Ses sa mort qui vengera celle de son maître. 


	21. Avant-dernière saison : Episode 2

**Bonjour, avec un jour de retard ^^'**

**Aujourd'hui vous allez découvrir l'histoire d'un autre personnage, qui va poser des difficultés à Rey alors que son moment approche...**

**Pour toutes celles et ceux qui me diront que les personnages que je vais intégrer ne ressemble pas mais alors pas du tout à leur version Star Wars, sachez que je suis au courant mais que j'aime bien mettre des noms déjà existant, donc voilà j'assume ^^**

**Aussi, pour ceux qui ont été choqués par le chapitre précédent, je dis ceci : je comprends que vous soyez déçus, que vous pensez que cela n'a pas de sens ce comportement de Rey. Je peux vous dire que j'ai une explication logique à pourquoi je raconte cela, mais ce serait vous spoiler. Je peux seulement donc de continuez à me faire confiance comme vous le faite si gentiment depuis tout ce temps :)**

**x-Beautiful Blass-x : comme je l'ai donc dis juste en haut, je comprends ta déception, et ça me rend d'autant plus triste qu'il s'agit de toi; mais je te remercie d'avoir toujours confiance en moi, et je bosse dur pour espérer te satisfaire à la fin 3**

_Comme vous l'avez compris, l'aube est le moment de la première prière de la journée au temple. C'est donc un peu plus tôt, dans l'obscurité mourante, que les moines Jedi se réveillent chaque matin. Lorsque le maître Sifo Dias et les autres moines de son dortoir se réveillèrent, l'un d'entre eux trouva pertinent d'annoncer._

_« Aujourd'hui c'est le jour du mariage des jeunes Rey et Ben ! »_

_Et un autre de répondre._

_« Oui, du coup la troisième prière est remplacée exceptionnellement par leur cérémonie. »_

_Sifo Dias était resté silencieux un instant, mais lorsqu'il se leva tout le monde compris que le doyen du dortoir avait quelque chose à leur dire._

_La question avait taraudé l'esprit du vieil homme toute la nuit, et c'était rempli des résolutions que les heures précédentes avaient fait naître qu'il déclara :_

_« Mes frères, j'ai la conviction que nous devons à tout prix empêcher ce mariage d'avoir lieu. » _

_Episode 2_

Ben et Rey traversèrent main dans la main les couloirs du temple, lui demeurant en tête comme s'il la trainait, jusqu'à approcher l'entrée de la chapelle qui se trouvait à l'extrémité sud du temple. Le jeune couple savait qu'il était en retard, et qu'ils seraient chacun punis de ce manque de rigueur par le un des prêtres. On leur demanderait de rester après l'office pour allumer des cierges et prier quelques minutes supplémentaires, ou alors vu les circonstances exceptionnelles du jour on reporterait cela au lendemain matin.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Rey et Ben s'attendaient à ce que leur arrivée se fasse remarquer. Et ce fut le cas. Mais alors qu'ils croyaient aller perturber une assemblée déjà lancer dans sa phase de méditation, ils furent surpris d'entendre parvenir jusqu'à eux des échos de discussions vives. Ils étaient encore trop loin pour apercevoir la porte d'entrée de la chapelle, mais il n'y avait nul doute que les fragments de disputes qu'ils entendaient provenaient de là-bas. En dépit de toutes les conventions, les deux jeunes gens se décidèrent après s'être échangé un bref regard à accélérer le pas.

Il n'était pas courant, pour ainsi dire improbable, qu'une dispute ne démarre à l'intérieur du temple. Cet endroit était un havre de paix où la maîtrise des émotions et des passions était enseignée. Tout cela était donc extrêmement déroutant, et dans l'esprit des deux jeunes gens il germa automatiquement l'idée que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent, les voix et les mots prononcés devinrent plus distincts. Ben reconnu le premier la voix de Maître Skywalker, mais il fallu comme pour Rey qu'il attende de se retrouver juste devant l'entrée de la chapelle pour comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait. L'office n'était pas en train d'avoir lieu comme il le devait. Tous les prêtres et apprentis étaient regroupés autour de la porte d'entrée dans un cercle assez chaotique.

Lorsque Ben et Rey arrivèrent, tout le monde s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux au fur et à mesure qu'ils remarquèrent leur présence. Bientôt, ils purent voir qui étaient les personnes qui se disputaient au cœur de cette mêlée. Deux silhouettes qu'ils connaissaient bien apparurent : celle aux cheveux et à la barbe mi-longs et grisonnants de Luke Skywalker, et celle de Sifo Dias. Si ce dernier avait à peu près le même âge que Luke et qu'ils étaient habillés de la même tenue traditionnelle, simple et blanche, il était clair rien que part leur apparence que les deux ne se ressemblaient pas. Sifo Dias avait les cheveux courts et une barbe qui se contentait de recouvrir ses joues, loin de celle touffue du Grand prêtre. Ses traits étaient sévères, et si quelqu'un l'avait croisé dans la rue sans sa tenue, il aurait deviné sans peine qu'il était un ancien militaire, mais probablement pas qu'il était aujourd'hui un maître Jedi. Le plus impressionnant, c'était le bandeau de couleur grise qui recouvrait son œil droit que le vieil homme avait perdu lors de la guerre. Comme maître Luke, et comme Lor San Tekka, Sifo Dias avait combattu Palpatine lorsqu'il était jeune, et reprit Ossus au côté obscur avant d'y passer la suite de son existence.

Voir deux maîtres se disputer était si troublant que ni Rey ni Ben ne s'excusèrent pour leur retard. A la place, la jeune femme se permit même de demander de son ton rude habituel :

« Que se passa-t-il ? Maîtres, cela ne vous ressemble pas de vous battre alors que nous sommes censé aller prier ! »

La remarque n'avait rien d'une offense. Pourtant, à la manière dont Sifo Dias se tourna vers elle et avança de deux pas, Rey fut persuadée que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle venait d'offenser le vieil homme. La réalité était toute autre, mais ça la jeune femme le découvrit dès l'instant où il ouvrit la bouche. Sifo Dias commença à parler, et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut lâché tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

« Rey, moi et plusieurs apprentis te demandons de quitter le temple ! Si tu es la fille de Palpatine, tu n'as rien à faire parmi nous. Même si mes collègues ne sont pas de mon avis, Lor qui était ton maître l'était avant de se faire assassiner ! Je partage ses convictions : nous avons combattu de toutes nos forces le côté obscur, nous savons qu'il risque de revenir, et nous avons vu de nos yeux à quel point il est capable de choses atroces ! Je ne veux plus jamais que de telles abominations retournent un jour à Ossus ! Et pour commencer, je te demande à toi de disparaître ! »

Parmi l'assemblée, une courte majorité semblait être en désaccord avec ses mots. Cependant, un groupe conséquent d'élèves était en train de se réunir autour du maître pour le soutenir. Un groupe non négligeable, composé de personnes que Rey connaissaient.

La jeune femme gardait un visage aussi ferme et neutre que possible. Il était hors de question pour elle de montrer la moindre émotion à ce moment. Mais à l'intérieur, Rey souffrait. Comment pouvait-on lui faire à nouveau cela ? Elle-même n'avait été retenue ici que contre son gré, pourquoi voulait-on la blâmer pour ça ? Le viol de sa mère, son expulsion par San Tekka, et la mort de celui-ci… Tant de choses atroces dont elle refusait d'être tenue pour responsable. _Si vous avez besoin de vous plaindre, plaignez-vous de Ben : c'est lui qui a tué San Tekka, et lui qui a refusé de me laisser m'en aller !_ Rey pensait fortement ses mots, mais était incapable de les prononcer : elle ne pouvait rien dire qui puisse faire croire à Ben qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, autrement le mariage et son plan tomberait à l'eau. La jeune femme avait besoin de rester ici au moins une journée de plus.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Ben n'avait pas répondu. En revanche, il avait resserré ses doigts autour des siens, et s'était légèrement décalé pour mettre son corps massif entre elle et tous les autres. La jeune femme se défit de cette protection ; elle avança et fit face à Sifo Dias.

« Maître, je suis désolée mais le Conseil a voté en majorité pour que je reste parmi vous. Si vous êtes en désaccord avec cela ce n'est pas à moi de le dire. »

Sifo Dias la regarda alors d'un air sévère avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le Grand prêtre. Il en avait déjà discuté avec celui-ci, forcément, et cela devait même être la nature de leur dispute.

Intérieurement, Rey criait de rage et de désespoir : elle se détestait pour être la fille de Palpatine, la seule chose bien qu'elle pensait pouvoir encore accomplir était de venger la mort de son maître. Pourquoi fallait-il que Sifo Dias tourne ainsi le couteau dans sa plaie juste ce matin, qu'il tente de l'expulser quelques heures avant que de toute façon, tout soit terminé pour elle ?

En vérité, maître Sifo Dias croyait sincèrement que mauvais sang ne saurait mentir, et comme Lor San Tekka, c'étaient les traumatismes de son passé qui dictait sa conduite d'aujourd'hui. Après la guerre, Sifo Dias n'avait pas tout de suite rejoint le temple Jedi. Il avait essayé de retourner à la vie civile pendant quelques années, tout en espérant secrètement fonder une famille et se poser. Ce n'est cependant pas ce qui est arrivé, et au bout d'un certain temps, Sifo Dias avait fini par ce sentir inutile. Les temps qui avaient immédiatement succédés à la guerre lui manquaient, et il réalisait soudain à quel point il avait pris plaisir et s'était senti important en venant en aide aux personnes victimes des conflits à peine achevés. Finalement, il enviait Luke et Lor d'avoir décidé de devenir Jedi et de consacrer leur existence à la refondation du temple d'Ossus. Lorsqu'il réalisa cela, Sifo Dias se décida à les rejoindre. Revoir ses amis d'autrefois lui procura une grande joie, et sa nouvelle existence lui redonna l'enthousiasme de vivre pendant durant plusieurs mois. Puis, peu à peu, il retomba dans sa tristesse.

Sifo Dias devait tout apprendre pour devenir un maître Jedi. Ses amis d'autrefois étaient devenus ses professeurs, et le lien qui existait entre eux semblait parasité par cette situation d'inégalité. Ce n'était cependant pas le fait d'être un élève parmi d'autres (beaucoup plus jeune que lui très souvent) qui dérangeait cependant l'homme qui commençait à vieillir, c'est qu'à nouveau il ne se sentait pas utile à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui-même. Il voulait être maître car il voulait enseigner, accompagner, aider. Il finit par se confesser à Luke, qui était déjà à l'époque le Grand prêtre. Celui-ci lui rappela les traditions, que seul un maître pouvait avoir un apprenti. Cependant, il ne l'abandonna pas sans lui offrir une autre solution : des années après la guerre, certains orphelins n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de famille d'accueil, et le plus souvent pour une raison simple : leurs parents étaient des disciples Siths tués pendant la guerre.

Sifo Dias avait déjà pensé adopter lorsqu'après quelques années il n'avait toujours pas fondé de famille. On lui avait malgré tout fait comprendre qu'il devrait attendre des années s'il voulait espérer avoir un enfant, et que comme il était célibataire, son cas ne serait traité que tard dans les listes. Luke lui dit cependant que pour un enfant que même les orphelinats qualifiaient de « difficile », il serait sûrement capable d'accélérer le processus. Surtout, il lui promettait d'user de son influence pour rendre cette démarche possible.

A cette époque, Sifo Dias était encore un homme optimiste. Il était persuadé qu'avec de la patience et de l'amour, il serait capable d'aider quelqu'un. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours espéré. Alors, quelques semaines seulement après cette discussion, il rencontra un jeune garçon au teint bronzé et aux cheveux noirs et court qui allait devenir son fils : Boba.

Boba était décrit de l'avis même des adultes qui s'étaient occupés de lui dans l'orphelinat comme un enfant silencieux et violent. Son père n'était rien d'autre que l'un des plus célèbres guerriers Siths : Jango Fett. Jango avait été tué durant l'une des dernières batailles du conflit, et Boba semblait être son unique enfant. En revanche, personne n'avait la moindre idée de qui pouvait être et ce qui était advenu de la mère du garçon. Durant ses années l'orphelinat, Boba s'était montré associable, désobéissant, et n'hésitait pas à frapper les enfants qui se moquaient de lui. Tout le monde pensait que cet enfant était un cas désespéré, mais le Sifo Dias de cette époque était prêt à le prendre en charge. C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début : pouvoir venir en aide à quelqu'un qui en avait réellement besoin.

Les premiers mois furent très difficiles : Boba détesta Sifo Dais dès l'instant où on le présenta comme un Jedi. L'homme dû même quitter le temple pour pouvoir élever le jeune garçon, âgé alors de douze ans, qui multipliait les crises de colère lorsqu'il vivait à Ossus. Boba Fett semblait effectivement incontrôlable, et pourtant, en restant longtemps en contact avec un Sifo Dias aussi patient qu'intransigeant lorsqu'il s'agissait de discipline, un lien commençait à se forger entre eux deux. Boba restait silencieux ; Sifo Dias se mit même à penser que l'enfant était tout simplement mue ; mais il se mettait à s'énerver de moins en moins lorsqu'il était réprimandé, il commençait à suivre sans trop broncher les règles de vie à la maison et acceptait de méditer au moins trois minutes sans s'interrompre. Au bout d'environ un an, il put même rejoindre un établissement scolaire et commencer à étudier. Il avait beaucoup de retard dû au fait qu'il n'avait reçu que le minimum d'enseignement avec son père, mais Sifo Dias qui lui-même n'avait pas fait de longues études fit de gros efforts pour apprendre en même temps que celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. En rentrant le soir, Boba et Sifo Dias se retrouvaient sur la table de la salle à manger et travaillaient sur les devoirs du garçon ; leur relation grandi encore plus à ce moment.

Boba Fett dû attendre ses vingt-deux ans, mais enfin il pu rejoindre une université. Il dû alors quitter la maison de Sifo Dias, et celui-ci en profita pour retourner à Ossus. Néanmoins, les deux restaient en contact et se voyaient et se parlaient aussi souvent que possible. Sifo Dias sentait que Boba n'était pas, et ne serait peut-être jamais complètement intégré à la société, néanmoins il avait vu le garçon que tout le monde croyait irrécupérable devenir quelqu'un qu'il était fier d'appeler son fils.

Et puis un jour, tout s'est effondré. Deux policiers sont arrivés au Temple et on demander à voir Sifo Dias. Il lui on demandé s'il cachait Boba ici, et lorsqu'il leur répondit que non, ils lui révélèrent la vérité : Boba était mêlé depuis des mois avec des voleurs dans ses bas-quartiers. Il avait déjà commis plusieurs vols d'objets de valeurs, et le dernier en date s'était achevé sur un incendie qui avait coûté la vie au garde de nuit du magasin.

D'un coup, les dix dernières années de Sifo Dias venaient de partir en lambeaux. Jamais Boba ne refit son apparition, et jamais plus Sifo n'en entendit parler. Pendant des mois il essaya de se demander ce qui avait pu se passer, ce qu'il avait manqué, comment il avait échoué en tant que père… Mais finalement à force d'être consoler et que le temps passait il finit par accepter la vérité la moins douloureuse : l'enfance de Boba l'avait trop traumatisé, il n'y avait donc rien à faire. Mauvais sang ne saurait mentir.

Et c'est pour cela que Rey, fille de Palpatine et qui avait vécu toute son enfance dans un endroit aussi dangereux et criminel que Jakku, ne pouvait elle aussi que sombrer. 


	22. Avant-dernière saison : Episode 3

**Bonjours à tous !**

**Je sais je suis en retard, mais comme vous l'avez peut-être vu, je me suis lancé dans un autre reylo, aussi je travaille sur d'autres projets en même temps ^^' Mais rassurez-vous je n'ai pas laissé tomber, surtout pas maintenant que l'on s'approche peu à peu de la fin (la fin de ce flash-back qui expliquera comment on en est arrivé à la situation présente avec une Rey qui s'est enlevée la mémoire et un Ben devenu Kylo Ren, mais aussi la fin tout court qui sera la dernière saison)**

**Chapitre court, mais qui me permet aussi de tester mon nouveau style sur lequel je commence à me familiariser, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en bien ou en mal :)**

**Cette histoire en est à présent à plus de 2000 vues, j'en suis très content même si j'avoue ne pas penser les mériter : j'ai bcp tâtonner, et mon histoire a été au moins aussi bancal pour arriver à son dénouement que la trilogie Disney ^^' Je remercie néanmoins du fond du cœur ceux qui ont apprécié ce travail et l'ont soutenu, c'est pour vous principalement que je me suis creusé la tête pour ne pas abandonner et mener ce "réveil" à son terme :) **

**Je peux néanmoins vous révéler une chose : c'est dans cette avant-dernière saison, donc dans les deux-trois chapitres suivants, que vous allez avoir toutes les réponses que vous recherchez**

**La dernière saison sera du pur action+reylo**

**onmywave : Voilà le conclusion de cet arc Sifo Dias, (peut-être abrupte ? je ne sais pas, ce chapitre doit surtout mener au suivant…) Effectivement, j'ai encore des twists dans ma manche avant d'arriver à la dernière saison ^^**

**x-Beautiful Blass-x : les réponses arrivent, elles arrivent… ^^ tout va se jouer dans les prochains chapitre**

**Bonne lecture ! **

_Rey_

Voici ce que je peux dire avoir vu, ce qu'il s'est passé juste après ce moment. Maître Sifo Dias et ceux qui étaient de son côté s'obstinèrent à bloquer la porte et à me demander de partir.

C'était une situation invraisemblable, qui jamais sans doute n'était arrivé depuis que Ossus avait été refondé : pourquoi rien ne fonctionnait comme cela devait l'être ? Tout avait si bien marché pendant des années, et en quelques jours tous les engrenages de cette machine bien rouée s'étaient mis à défaillir un à un. Voilà qu'ils en étaient à être en train de se quereller devant la chapelle, alors qu'ils auraient tous dû être à l'intérieur en train de célébrer la première cérémonie…

J'aurais dû être la femme la plus joyeuse du monde, et voilà que j'étais en train de me disputer contre un des maîtres, pour rester ici alors que je ne m'en sentais pas digne, pour rester uniquement pour commettre un meurtre sur l'homme que j'aimais, ou que je croyais aimer, mais qui avait tué mon maître…

Toute cette situation était rocambolesque. Aussi, et même si cela me choqua sur le coup encore plus que tout ce que je pouvais énumérer, je n'aurais pas dû être étonnée de ce qu'il se passa. Car voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre la situation, maître Skywalker décida de simplement hurler à tous le monde de s'en retourner à sa chambre. Nous tous, sans exception, furent punis à être confinés dans nos quartiers et à réciter des prières le temps qu'il restait normalement à la messe.

Jamais nous n'avions vu le Grand prêtre ainsi. Dans sa voix, il y avait clairement de la colère. Sans doute était-il fou furieux de se sentir impuissant, et probablement responsables, de la folie dans laquelle nous étions engagés.

Maître Sifo Dias essaya de discuter avec lui, pas moyen de savoir exactement de quoi même si j'avais quelques idées. En tout cas, il finit par abandonner et s'en aller à son tour.

Je retournais donc comme tout le monde dans ma chambre pour me mettre à méditer, mais je fus bientôt interrompu par un tambourinement à ma porte. Je dis « bientôt » car cela me parait flou, et j'aurais pu aussi bien être restée seule dans ma chambre cinq minutes ou une demi-heure. Quoiqu'il arrive, quelqu'un finit par se présenter à ma porte et je lui ouvrais. C'était maître Sifo Dias.

La discussion qui s'entama fut aussi décousue que brève. Il me demandait avec insistance de m'en aller, je persistais à refuser son ordre. Rapidement le ton monta, et nous nous mîmes franchement à nous disputer. Soyons clair : je ne pouvais pas dire au maître le vraie raison qui me motivait à rester ici, il en aurait été dégoûté et se serait dit qu'il avait eut totalement raison de se méfier de moi. Il n'y avait pas moyen de lui faire comprendre que je faisais cela pour venger Lor San Tekka. Et comme il devenait de plus en plus agressif et mauvais, je répondais avec la même agressivité.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit : j'étais honteuse, dégoûtée de moi-même d'être la fille de Palpatine. Rien que de le penser me donnais envie de vomir. Alors quand Sifo Dias insistait sur le « mauvais sang » qui coulait dans mes veines, je me sentais encore plus honteuse. La discussion devint alors franchement une dispute, avec nos voix transformées en cris alertant sans doute déjà tous les autres.

Mais soudain il se passa quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas. Cela ne pourrait être qu'un banal accident, mais quelque chose me disait que si cela était arrivé maintenant, à cet instant précis, cela avait forcément un sens. Maître Sifo Dias, qui certes était vieux mais en aucun cas malade, s'arrêta soudain de crier. Tout son corps se raidit, de même comme les traits de son visage. Il serra alors la main sur sa poitrine au niveau du cœur et commença à s'effondrer.

Maître Sifo Dias était effectivement en train de faire un infarctus.

Ma colère disparue aussitôt que je réalisais que quelque chose n'allait pas, remplacée par de la peur. Je tentais d'empêcher vainement le maître de tomber, puis lorsqu'il fut inconscient sur le sol je criais à l'aide. Le cœur de Sifo Dias s'était arrêté de battre, et je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. La vie sur Jakku m'avait préparée à toutes sortes d'urgences, mais si je savais poser un garrot, je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire face à cette situation.

C'est alors que je criais qu'une première personne arriva dans ma chambre : c'était Ben ! Plus tard, il m'expliqua qu'il nous avait entendu notre dispute depuis sa chambre, et qu'en dépit des ordres de maître Skywalker il avait décidé de venir m'aider.

Après que Ben m'eut demandé ce qu'il s'était passé et que je lui dis tout, il me demanda de poser mes mains sur le corps de Sifo Dias. Il eut le sang froid suffisant pour me dire de me calmer, et nous fit faire un transfert d'énergie. A deux, nous puisâmes une grande quantité de notre force (assez pour être complètement épuisés lorsque nous eûmes finis) mais finalement nous entendîmes au bout de quelques secondes maître Sifo Dias respirer à nouveau !

Les quelques instants qu'avaient durée ce sauvetage avaient suffi pour que plusieurs autres personnes n'arrivent, et au bout de quelques minutes à peu près tous les moines et apprentis du temple étaient présents dans ou aux alentours de ma chambre.

Cet accident peut paraître anodin, surtout qu'il aura été très court dans le temps, mais en réalité il changea beaucoup de choses.

Déjà, lorsque le maître revint pleinement à lui et compris qui l'avait sauvé, il nous remercia avec une gratitude qui contrastait totalement avec sa colère de tout à l'heure. Maître Sifo Dias nous expliqua alors ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec le jeune Boba, et la certitude qu'il en avait déduit que « mauvais sang ne saurait mentir ».

Il nous dit alors ceci : « Toi qui est fille d'un monstre tu viens de me sauver la vie. Jamais Palpatine n'aurait fait cela à qui que ce soit. Tu n'es pas comme lui, finalement… »

Maître Skywalker dit alors ceci : « Sifo, personne ne peut être jugé pour des actes qu'il n'a pas commis. Il est possible qu'avoir fréquenté de mauvaises personnes puissent dépeindre en mal sur nous. Il se peut que l'on devienne mauvais parce que des choses atroces nous sont arrivées. Mais si tu connais vraiment quelqu'un, alors d'où il vient n'a pas d'importance. »

Il était évident qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, maître Skywalker allait utiliser cette parole de sagesse à répétitions dans ses prochaines méditations. Il adorait inventer des proverbes ou autres choses.

Ce que personne ne se rendait compte pourtant à ce moment, c'est que cet incident me rendait moi aussi perplexe. Ben, mon fiancé à qui je voulais ôter la vie, avait réagit justement et rapidement afin de sauver quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas hésité à débaucher une grande part de son énergie vitale pour aider un homme avec qui il était en colère. Brusquement, je comprends que ce qui est arrivé à mon maître n'était rien d'autres qu'un accident, que Ben ne l'aurait jamais tué volontairement.

Aussi, je me rends compte que juste après ce sauvetage, mon cœur battait fort d'amour pour Ben.

Je l'aime toujours, vraiment beaucoup.

Mais j'avais toujours cette douleur dans la poitrine qui ne pouvait être soulagé que si je vengeais mon maître.

Avec cet incident, à quelques heures du mariage, j'avais l'impression que quelque soit mon choix j'allais en souffrir.

Que devais-je faire ?


	23. Avant-dernière saison : Episode 4

**Coucou !**

**Voici ce que vous attendez tous depuis... TREEEEES LONGTEMPS ! ^^**

**Des réponses.**

**LES réponses à ce qu'il se passe dans cette histoire abracadabrante !**

**Ce n'est pas dit qu'elles vous plaisent, ce n'est pas dit non plus que c'est la fin... Mais la vérité est ce qu'elle est ^^**

**(précision : si vous n'avez pas tout compris n'hésitez pas à demander en commentaire ^^ et s'il n'y a pas toutes les réponses ça peut être parce que... Bah Rey n'a jamais eut accès aux infos qui lui auraient permis de le savoir ^^)**

**Plus que jamais : bonne lecture !**

Cher journal,

Merci d'avoir supporté mes fabulations pendant tout ce temps.

Je suppose que quiconque aura lu ses lignes se sera sentie perdue. Comme moi-même je m'étais sentie perdue. Il est temps maintenant que je vous raconte ce qu'ils s'est _réellement _passée.

Mais avant, il faut que j'aille au bout de mon histoire, car non seulement je tiens à finir ce que j'ai commencé, mais ce sera le seul moyen pour vous aussi de comprendre ce qu'il s'est vraiment déroulé.

Ainsi, je me voyais enfin me préparer pour le mariage. Jeune fille, je n'aurais jamais imaginé le fêter autrement qu'à Jakku, avec la vieille bague trouver dans les gravas que Ben m'avait un jour offerte. Je l'ai d'ailleurs toujours à mon doit, au moment d'enfiler ma tenue. Quelque soit ma décision arrivée devant l'hôtel, il est de m'en séparer. Mais enfin, je n'aurais jamais donc espéré fêter mon mariage autrement que dans un lieu lugubre et vétuste, avec rien d'autre chose de beau que le visage radieux de Ben et les applaudissements des qui seraient venus, rien que pour participer à un moment de joie. Les habitants de Jakku en vivent tous trop peu.

Certes, la coutume Jedi ne prévoyait pas grand-chose de luxueux ou d'extravagant. Pas de grandes robes blanches et de mari en costume comme j'ai pu entendre que les gens des grandes villes se mariaient. Il s'agissait simplement de se rendre à l'autel, de s'agenouiller devant celui-ci et de prononcer nos vœux devant l'assemblée. Le Conseil devait présider la cérémonie, et rien d'extravagant n'était permis pour les mariés. Nous avions tenu à procéder à l'échange des anneaux, mais cela n'avait rien d'obligatoire, et pas question de porter quelque chose de vraiment spéciale.

Dans ce cas, vous me direz, qu'est-ce que j'avais à préparer ? Eh bien, normalement le moment avant la cérémonie devait permettre aux futurs époux de méditer chacun de leur côté, de prendre le temps de réfléchir à leur future existence – quelque chose de vraiment Jedi. Cependant, je voulais tout de même faire un effort, rien qu'aujourd'hui, pour être belle. Si je ne pouvais pas m'habiller comme je le souhaitais, je pris cependant le temps de me coiffer. A l'aide de broches, je réussis à me faire un triple chignon. Mais tout en m'exécutant, je m'interrogeais sur l'intérêt de ma démarche.

Je n'allais pas à la cérémonie pour me marier, mais pour venger mon maître. J'avais déjà pris soin de coincer dans mes vêtements grâce à ma ceinture un poignard, dont j'avais vérifié dix fois l'emplacement pour être sûre que je parviendrais facilement à le dégainer.

Pourquoi alors faisais-je le maximum pour être belle ? Pourquoi jouais-je le jeu ?

La vérité… C'est que désormais je ne sais plus ce que je veux faire.

Je ne voulais tuer Ben que parce que j'avais besoin de venger la mort de mon maître, mais ce qu'il s'est passé en début de matinée avec maître Sifo Dias me fait terriblement réfléchir. Ben n'a pas hésité un instant à donner son énergie vitale pour sauver le maître. Et la colère de ce dernier s'est brusquement estompée en reprenant ses esprits.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu n'es pas comme _lui_ finalement. » C'est ce que Sifo Dias m'a dit. « Tu n'es pas un monstre. » C'est aussi ce que Ben ne cesse de vouloir me dire depuis que nous avons appris la vérité sur mes parents.

Ils disent que je ne suis pas un monstre. J'aimerais les croire moi aussi, mais ce que pensais mon maître est toujours ce que je pense maintenant. Peu importe ce qu'ils me disent, j'ai été conçu dans la violence, pas par amour, et un sang répugnant coule dans mes veines…

Je suis mauvaise par essence, mon maître est mort avec cette idée en tête. Il ne méritait pas de mourir alors qu'il avait parfaitement raison. La dernière chose juste que je puisse faire, c'est venger la mort d'un grand maître Jedi.

Cependant, Ben est aussi quelqu'un de bien. Je le sais depuis toujours, j'en ai été rappelé à nouveau aujourd'hui. Le tuer serait peut-être tout aussi injuste…

Mais par-dessus tout, comment vais-je pouvoir tuer quelqu'un que j'aime ?

Je pense que si j'arrive à transpercer son cœur avec ma lame, il faudra que je me tue à mon tour sur le champ. Je ne ferais ainsi plus de mal à personne, et je n'aurais plus à vivre avec tous ses poids terribles…

Que vais-je faire quand je serais là-bas ?

* * *

Je n'ai pas pu. J'ai été hésitante pendant tout le temps qu'a duré la cérémonie, mais en arrivant devant Ben, en étant devant tout ce monde, tant de sourires radieux m'entourant, irradiant la pièce, je n'ai pas pu.

Je suis madame Solo, désormais.

Mon rêve depuis des années maintenant s'est réalisé. Et pourtant je me sens mal… Car je n'ai pas pu venger mon maître.

Néanmoins, je suis sûre à présent d'une chose. Au moment où j'ai dit « Oui », au moment où mes lèvres se sont scellés – comme elles l'avaient déjà été tant de fois – avec celle de Ben, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas le détester aussi fort que je l'aimais.

Et c'est ici que mes fabulations ont pris fin.

Car ce que je vous raconte depuis un bon moment, n'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Oh, détrompez-vous, je n'ai pas menti sur ce que je voyais : c'est bel et bien ce que la pierre dans mon casier, celle qui enfermait ma mémoire, m'a montré. Mais ce que je n'avais pas encore comprise, c'est que ce n'était pas là mes _vrais _souvenirs.

Aussitôt je fus mariée, aussitôt ais-je décidé d'épouser Ben plutôt que de la tuer, tous ce qu'il se passait devant mes yeux s'évapora

Lorsque la fumée autour de moi fut totalement dissipée, je me suis retrouvée seule dans un espace sombre. Ce n'était pas comme si la nuit était tombée, car même sans soleil j'avais l'impression de voir comme en plein jour. C'est seulement qu'il n'y avait rien de consistant pouvant refléter la lumière et donné autre chose à voir qu'une obscurité étrange.

Tout cela se passait encore dans ma tête, il est donc très difficile pour moi de vous l'expliquer comme si j'étais dans un lieu bien réel. Comprenez simplement que j'étais entouré d'un néant grisâtre.

Au bout d'un temps impossible à estimer, mais qui m'a tout de même paru assez court, quelqu'un est apparu à quelques mètres de moi. Il avait l'air jeune, à peu près mon âge, et était habillé d'une étrange façon. Un haut noir et un bas bleu, mais d'un matériel dont je n'avais jamais vu de semblable. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un de fortuné ? Difficile à estimer, car il ne portait aucun signe de richesse apparent : pas de bijoux, et des vêtements certes insolites mais qui ne semblaient pas luxueux.

En tout cas, j'étais sûre de ne l'avoir jamais vu de ma vie. Etait-ce donc l'image d'une personne réelle ou non ? J'aurais voulu avoir la réponse c'est d'ailleurs la première chose que je lui demandais. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Sauf qu'il répondit en esquivant totalement la question. D'une voix calme, il me demanda si j'avais comprise pourquoi je m'étais effacé la mémoire.

Et honnêtement, tous ce que j'avais vu se dérouler ne m'apportaient pas de réponses satisfaisantes. En réalité, j'étais presque sûre que la moi du passé allais finir par tenter de tuer Ben, et d'échouer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais au moment où je me suis entendue dire oui, je fus étonnée et persuadée que je n'étais pas encore au bout de l'histoire.

Maintenant que je me retrouvais ici, qu'on m'annonçait que tout était effectivement terminée, je ne pu qu'avouer mon ignorance.

Voici ce que le jeune homme me dit alors.

« C'est normal, car tu as tout inventée. La pierre a enfermée tes souvenirs, mais aussi tes émotions au moment où tu les lui as cédés. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que juste mettre ta mémoire dans un ordinateur. »

Ma première réaction fut d'être choquée, et de me dire qu'il mentait. Mais il me suffit d'y réfléchir un instant pour savoir qu'il avait raison.

Alors quoi, quel est la vérité ?

C'est encore le jeune homme qui me l'a donna. Et à mesure qu'il ouvrait la bouche, un flot d'images apparaissaient dans mon esprit. La réalité absolue qui remplaçait les fabulations de mon esprit.

« Tout s'est passé au départ comme tu l'as bien vu : Palpatine est ton père, Lor San Tekka a voulu te renvoyer lorsqu'il l'a appris, et Ben l'a défié en duel. Navré de te l'apprendre à nouveau, mais le duel s'est passé exactement comme tu t'en es souvenu. »

Mon maître était donc bien mort. Tué de la main de Ben…

« Mais ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite est faux : tu es allée voir le conseil pour leur demander de punir Ben, et ils ont accepté. Cependant, comme tout le monde savait que Palpatine était de retour, mais qu'il se cachait quelque part, les maîtres ont estimé qu'il serait bien plus utile de l'envoyer dans une mission dangereuse où il risquait en cas d'échec sa vie, en cas de réussite de sauver le temple. »

J'en conclu logiquement la suite. « Il est bien revenu… Mais sous les ordres de mon père, en tant que Kylo Ren. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. « Ben est parti d'Ossus complètement démoralisé, car il avait parfaitement compris que tu étais triste et en colère contre lui. Je ne sais pas exactement comment l'Empereur a réussi à l'attirer dans ses rangs, mais la séduction est le pouvoir du côté obscur…

Mais Rey, il y a encore autre chose : avant de sombrer, Ben a utilisé le lien qui vous uni pour te communiquer les informations qu'il avait collecté. Il venait alors d'être fait prisonnier par Palpatine, mais il avait tout vu : sa base, son armée, son plan… Et comment il avait fait pour survivre. »

Maître Skywalker me l'avait dit : j'avais codé le secret pour battre l'Empereur, et j'avais enfermé le code dans la pierre.

« Quel est le secret de l'Empereur ? » demandais-je. « Comment pouvons-nous le battre une fois pour toute ? »

L'étranger avait répondu à toutes mes questions sans hésiter depuis le début, je m'attendais donc à ce qu'il en fasse de même cette fois-ci. Je fus donc totalement surprise de le voir hésiter.

« Pour te dire ce secret, je dois savoir si tu as appris de ce que tu as vu. »

J'étais étonnée : ne venait-il pas de me dire que ce que j'avais vu n'étais qu'un mensonge ?

« Et tu crois que ton subconscient t'aurais montré quelque chose, que la Force t'aurais montré des images qui n'auraient servi à rien ? Qu'est-ce que tu as comprise ? »

J'y ai réfléchi pendant quelques instants, mais la réponse était déjà là.

« Que je ne peux pas cesser d'aimer Ben. Je l'ai cru lorsque je l'ai demandé au conseil, mais maintenant je me rends compte que… non. Même si ce qu'il a fait à mon maître m'a fait terriblement mal… Je ne peux pas le tuer. »

Je pensais un instant m'être trompée, car aussitôt l'étranger devant moi ce mit à grimacer. Ce n'est qu'après quelques instants à me regarder ainsi qu'il se décida à parler.

« Tu voulais retrouver le moyen de tuer Palpatine, Rey ? C'est Ben qui te la confier. Et c'est parce que tu l'as appris que tu t'es effacée la mémoire. Ce que tu as découvert, c'est… »

Et brusquement, la voix de l'étranger changea, remplacer par celle beaucoup plus grave de Ben ! Celle-ci résonnait non plus devant moi, mais dans ma tête ! Et Ben paraissait affolé. »

_« Rey ! Rey, est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

\- _Ben ?_

\- _Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! Ecoute-moi : ton père est vraiment revenu, Palpatine est là ! On ne peut pas le tuer !_

\- _Que… Quoi ?!_

\- _Son esprit peut changer de corps lorsqu'il est vaincu ! Il me l'a dit ! Il m'a appris aussi que si on le tuait à nouveau il recommencerait !_

\- _Ben ! Ben, où es-tu ?_

\- _Il m'a fait prisonnier ! Il me fait torturer par ses sbires… Rey ! Il m'a marqué ! Il m'a marqué !_

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Il y a un moyen de le battre ! Il faut le tuer et tuer son prochain réceptacle ! Ce sera moi, Rey ! Il faut que tu me tues ! »_

Un silence, long et profond.

Puis la réponse de ma propre voix dans ma tête.

« Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. »

_« Rey ! Rey, n'hésite pas ! Il faut que tu le… »_

Conversation achevée.

Et après cela, ce sont tous les évènements qui s'enchaînent. Moi en train d'hésiter pendant des heures si je dois dire ce que j'ai découvert au conseil ou non. Moi qui décide finalement de le faire… Avant d'au dernier moment changé d'avis. Non, je ne peux pas tuer Ben.

Ce que je croyais avoir comprise seulement maintenant, je l'avais en fait su depuis toujours. Je ne peux pas condamner Ben. Mais je ne peux pas vivre non plus avec la culpabilité d'avoir laissé tout le monde mourir. De laisser mon père plonger le monde dans les ténèbres. Non… je préfère tout oublier.

Je demande à BB-4 de se mettre en pause pendant que je crypte les informations que j'avais un instant plus tôt voulu transmettre au Conseil. Tout en gardant mon amie artificielle éteinte, je m'enfuie. Je vole la pierre dans les archives des reliques, et j'y glisse tout ce dont je n'ai plus envie d'être appesanti. Lorsque j'ai accompli cela, je suis perdue devant nos casiers, la pierre dans une main, une note préalablement écrite dans l'autre.

'_Cache la pierre dans le casier et referme-le. Puis enfuie-toi ! Signée : toi-même.'_

J'obéis à mon propre commandement, et après de longs mois d'errances je deviens Rey, recrue du FBI. Loin, très loin d'Ossus. Jusqu'au jour où l'on reçoit une mission, moi, et ma nouvelle famille : Poe, Finn… Un certain Ben Solo aurait assassiné sa famille.

Les pièces du puzzle qui manquaient jusque là, j'étais finalement capable de les compléter : ce Ben était bien _mon _Ben. En rejoignant le temple, maître Skywalker avait réussi à faire marcher ses contacts avec les politiciens pour offrir une meilleure vie à nos familles. Monsieur et madame Solo avait quitté Jakku, et apparemment avait tout de suite très bien réussi dans la vie. Ben avait dû rentrer chez eux le temps que moi je me formais pour devenir agent. Mais en réalité, le Ben Solo qui avait rejoint sa famille n'était plus qu'une marionnette au service de l'Empereur. A cause de la torture, ou peut être le fait qu'il était marqué…

Voilà pourquoi il ne m'a pas reconnu, pourquoi il était aveugle avant de soudain recouvrer la vue. Tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade. Et le meurtre de ses parents, une manière d'attirer le FBI – et donc moi – chez lui.

Ben n'a pas hésiter à sacrifier sa famille, car tout ce qu'il voulait – tout ce que mon père voulait – c'était moi. Il m'a capturé, dans le but de m'amener à lui, mais cela a mal tourné. Mon père a cependant fini par me retrouver, et m'a assassiné.

Ce qu'il ignorait à ce moment-là… C'est que j'avais hérité de son pouvoir.

Grâce à la Force, mon esprit a pu rester dans ce monde, et en investir un autre.

Cela n'a pas marché parfaitement, j'en avais même oublié ma nouvelle vie au FBI, mais cela avait néanmoins marché.

Et maintenant, j'en étais là. Rey, aidé de ses amis de l'agence et du temple Jedi, à combattre le pantin qu'était devenu mon fiancé… Ben était devenu Kylo Ren car je l'avais abandonné là-bas, car j'avais refusé de le tuer. Ossus et le monde était sur le point de sombrer car j'avais caché les informations que j'avais au Conseil.

Car j'avais refusé de le tuer.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle l'étranger de tout à l'heure faisait la grimace.

Car le seul moyen que j'avais de sauver le monde, en vérité, c'était de tuer mon père… et l'homme que j'aimais.


	24. Avant-dernière saison : Episode Final

**PinkCheek et x-Beautiful Blass-x, merci du fond du coeur 3**

**Pour vous, et aussi pour tous les autres, voilà une petite explication sur la chapitre précédent:**

**Est-ce que j'avais tout prévu ou est-ce que j'ai improvisé ? Je pense que le moment est venu de vous le dire ^^ Déjà, il est temps d'admettre que lorsque j'ai écrit Chou Lakers (la fic qui précède celle-ci) j'avais une histoire complètement différente en tête, que j'ai interrompu, et ensuite j'ai laissé mon esprit vagabonder dans tous les sens. En fait, je n'ai trouvé/compris ce que devais raconter Chou Lakers que lorsque je l'ai pratiquement terminé. Je savais depuis longtemps que Rey devrait retrouver sa mémoire, mais je ne savais pas pq c'était si important. Je savais que des êtres aux yeux blancs commandé par Palpatine allait attaquer le monde, mais je ne savais pas l'importance de Rey dans tout ça. En fait, je errais autant que les persos ^^**

**C'est lorsque j'ai compris enfin où allait l'histoire que j'ai arrêté Chou Lakers pour faire Le Réveil de la Mémoire. A partir de là, je savais de façon assez précise où j'allais. Donc quand je plaçais les mystères et énigmes à mesure de l'histoire, je savais où j'allais. Est-ce que j'ai improvisé dans ce chapitre "les réponses" ? Un peu, tout de même ^^Jusqu'à la toute fin je n'étais pas sûr de ce que contenais la clé cryptée de Rey; ça peut vous choquer, mais l'important pour moi c'est que je savais pourquoi Rey s'était effacé la mémoire depuis le début : elle refusait d'assumer la réalité, et de tuer Ben.**

**Pour moi c'est vraiment ce dont parle Le Réveil de la Mémoire : de quelqu'un qui refuse d'assumer la réalité, parce qu'elle est trop difficile à supporter.**

**Allez, je vais encore admettre un truc : avant de l'écrire je n'étais pas sûr de pq Ben était là avec ses parents, aveugle et traqué par le FBI ^^' Parce que comme dit, j'avais écrit cela au tout début et à l'époque j'avais une autre histoire en tête. Heureusement, j'ai trouvé une réponse qui tient la route mais j'ai vraiment dû lutter sur cette aspect-là. En fait j'ai limite eut de la chance, parce qu'en relisant ce passage je me suis dit "mais en fait c'est évident !"**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

C'est après toutes ses révélations, toutes ses images que je vous ais décrites dans les chapitres précédents, que je suis revenue à la réalité.

Il m'a fallut un moment pour m'en rendre compte, car tant de chose s'était passé de mon point de vue, mais en réalité il s'était à peine écoulé dans le monde réel une seconde entre le moment où j'avais saisi la pierre et le moment où j'avais émergé, tous mes souvenirs à nouveau en tête.

Kylo Ren, mes amis, les monstres… tous étaient exactement dans l'état où je les avais laissé, et il me fallu quelques secondes pour digérer l'information. Quelques secondes où Kylo me regardait droit dans les yeux.

Je ne sais pas s'il comprit que j'avais déjà recouvré la mémoire, mais probablement avait-il déjà des doutes.

C'est sa voix qui me sortit de ma torpeur, car très vite il se mit à me commander de son ton monotone, teinté en ce moment d'une impatience qui le faisait trembler.

« Rey… Donne-moi la pierre ! Maintenant ! »

Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. En fait, dès que je l'ai vu, dès que j'ai entendu sa voix, mes souvenirs sont revenus me frapper comme un prédateur sautant sur sa proie.

L'homme que j'avais devant les yeux n'avait presque rien de l'homme que j'aimais, et je comprenais maintenant le pourquoi de sa haine : ce qu'il lui était arrivé était entièrement de ma faute. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait parce qu'il m'aimait, et moi je l'ai trahi, et je l'ai laissé entre les mains de mon père… Ben a dû tuer ses parents à cause de moi !

Je ne supportais pas de montrer ma faiblesse aux gens. Mais j'étais dans un tel état de détresse que mon masque n'arrivait plus à figer les émotions de mon visage. Je dû fermer les yeux, et couvrir ma bouche avec une main. J'étais en train de pleurer.

Ben a alors compris, car par delà mes sanglots je l'ai entendu crier : « Emparez-vous d'elle ! »

Ma tristesse a alors été dépassée par mon alerte de l'instant présent. J'ouvrais mes yeux toujours embuées de larmes pour voir plusieurs créatures aux yeux blancs se jeter vers moi à grande vitesse. Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir, juste d'obéir à mon instinct : je ne voulais pas qu'ils me touchent, je voulais qu'ils partent !

Je mis tandis alors mes bras vers eux, leur indiquant de s'arrêter en même temps que je le leur criais : « Non… Stop ! STOP ! »

Il est difficile d'expliquer ce que l'on ressent en utilisant la Force. Mais en tendant les bras et mains vers eux en souhaitant les repousser, on peut dire que quelque chose a prolongé mon geste et ma pensée.

Les créatures ont alors été jetées en arrière avec force.

La stupeur générale a suivit, avant qu'à nouveau Kylo Ren ne l'interrompe. Il dégaina son sabre et se jeta dans ma direction. En quelques pas de courses il fut sur moi, et je dû me jeter sur le côté pour éviter le tranchant de son arme. Kylo n'avait pas du tout contrôlé son geste, n'étant que pur rage en cet instant : il s'abattit sur les casiers dans un fracas, mais resta sur ses appuis et se dépêcha d'attaquer à nouveau.

Je tentais de l'esquiver comme je le pouvais, mais il m'attaquait sans arrêt, et je n'avais pas les moyens de me remettre debout. Il me fallut esquiver plusieurs coups en roulant sur le sol avant d'enfin avoir les moyens de tendre le bras vers lui et de le repousser.

Comme avec ses créatures, la Force projetait Kylo Ren en arrière sur plusieurs mètres ; mais pas aussi loin…

C'était moi qui n'avais pas frappé assez fort. Sans y réfléchir, j'avais essayé de le repousser sans le blesser.

L'urgence m'empêchait d'y réfléchir, mais la situation était claire : je ne pouvais pas faire de mal à Ben, même s'il essayait de me tuer. Car rien n'était de sa faute, mais de la mienne…

C'est alors que j'entendis cette voix dans ma tête :

_« Rey ! Est-ce que tu as pu trouver les réponses ? »_

C'était maître Skywalker. Toujours prisonnier et pas libre de ses mouvements, il tentait de communiquer. J'essayais de lui répondre par la pensée, et cela eut l'air de bien fonctionner.

En revanche, à l'intérieur de ma tête il m'était impossible de cacher mes émotions. Je lui parlai presque en larmes :

_« Je ne peux pas le faire, maître… Il faudrait que je tue Ben ! Je ne peux pas ! »_

\- _Rey... Si c'est vraiment ce qu'il faut faire, alors il n'y a pas le choix !_

\- _Non ! Je ne peux pas tuer Ben… C'est ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai envoyé affronter Palpatine !_

\- _C'était une décision du Conseil, tu n'as pas à en porter la responsabilité._

\- _Ben ne mérite pas de mourir ! Il est innocent ! Je ne peux pas… »_

La discussion avait eut lieu à très grande vitesse, mais n'avait pu durer que très peu de temps, simplement ce qu'il suffisait à Kylo Ren pour se relever de mon attaque et de surgir à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, je tendis à nouveau le bras. Mais cette fois, Kylo avait prévu mon mouvement, et au lieu de vouloir frapper avec son sabre il tendait sa propre main vers moi.

Je sentis alors l'énergie qui émanait de Ben me saisir. J'en tremblais. Je sortais un pouvoir invisible me tirer violemment en arrière, en même temps que la Force qui émanait de moi tentait d'imposer la même volonté sur Kylo.

C'était un bras de fer. Et alors que nos visages et nos muscles se crispaient sous l'effort, maître Skywalker surgit à nouveau dans ma tête.

_« Rey ! Tu es une Jedi ! Tu sais que tes sentiments doivent passer après ton devoir ! »_

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, car Kylo Ren et notre duel me prenait trop d'attention. Néanmoins j'écoutais le Grand prêtre très attentivement.

Ce qu'il disait me faisait mal, en même temps que j'en admettais l'implacable vérité.

_« Si c'est toi qui est coupable, alors c'est à toi de réparer ce qui a été fait ! Palpatine va gagner, le monde va sombrer dans le chaos, tout ce qui est bien sur terre va disparaître si tu ne fais rien ! Et ne me dis pas que quelqu'un d'autre doit le faire ! Jamais tu n'accepterais que quelqu'un d'autre tue Ben ! »_

La tristesse, le désespoir, et finalement la colère qui me submergeaient explosèrent tout à coup. Je poussai un cri, et la Force que j'avais concentrée explosa. De ma main, ce ne fut plus une énergie invisible qui émergea mais de la foudre, de véritables éclairs !

Je fus propulsée de sorte que je fis une douloureuse roulade arrière. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de Ben qui, électrocuté, s'envola dans les airs avant de retomber au loin, brutalement sur le sol.

Je me demandais s'il allait bien, et en même temps j'étais trop choquée par ce qu'il venait d'arriver pour pleinement m'en soucier. Je venais d'utiliser la foudre… Un pouvoir qui était connu dans le folklore pour être l'arme principal de l'Empereur. Mon 'père' m'avait légué son arme la plus puissante, celle qu'il utilisait pour faire souffrir.

Je comprenais à ce moment que le Grand prêtre avait raison : tout était de ma faute, et je ne pouvais pas laisser Palpatine gagner. Mais c'était dur, terriblement dur, pour moi de décider à agir.

Je ne pouvais pas tuer Ben comme cela… Et je ne savais pas si j'aurais l'énergie de tuer l'Empereur… A cet instant, je pensais encore que maître Skywalker ou quelqu'un d'autres pourrait s'en charger. Mais Ben ?

Savoir que l'on doit faire quelque chose mais en être incapable, c'est une situation tellement atroce…

Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Non, je n'avais pas le choix…

J'ai crié : « Ben ! Attend ! J'accepte, je vais le faire ! »

Kylo Ren, en attendant, s'était relevé. Mais difficilement, j'avais l'air de lui avoir fait mal. Il revenait vers moi d'un pas traînant, ayant l'air soudain très fatigué. Mais lorsque j'ai ouvert la bouche et que j'ai hurlé ses mots, il s'est totalement figé.

Son regard plein de colère et de tristesse orienté vers moi.

Ce que j'allais dire, c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre depuis tout ce temps :

« J'empêcherais Palpatine de se réincarner en toi ! Je ferais ce qui est nécessaire…Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour arriver à lui… J'ai besoin que Ben revienne… J'ai besoin de ton aide une dernière fois. »

Il ne me répondit pas, mais j'entendis bientôt sa voix hurler dans ma tête.

_« Jure le moi ! Jure-moi que tu vas empêcher cette ordure de revenir ! »_

Dans mon esprit, mes émotions étaient à nues. Je ne pouvais mentir sans exprimer mes sentiments… J'ai alors dû lui dire avec sincérité.

« _Je le ferais… Mais j'ai besoin de toi… »_

Alors la connexion s'est coupée, et Ben a tourné son visage vers tous les autres. Et d'un coup, il a projeté son sabre, qui s'est figé dans le crâne de l'un des monstres. Celui-ci s'est effondré dans un bruit atroce de chairs en putréfactions et d'os brisés.

Ce qu'il a suivi, c'est une bataille rangée, mortelle. Les créatures ne savaient pas à qui obéir entre Kylo Ren et ses chevaliers. Kylo qui était soudain redevenu Ben. Il ne voulait plus suivre l'Empereur, maintenant qu'il avait l'espoir de le voir mort. Je ne savais pas s'il devait lutter contre son influence d'une façon où d'une autre, mais en tout cas il combattit de notre côté. Pour mes amis.

Quatorze des nôtres moururent cependant durant ce combat, mais heureusement ni Finn, ni Luke, ni Ben, ni Poe ne furent dans les victimes.

A la fin, le sol était couvert de cadavres, pour la plupart des créatures, mais aucun des chevaliers de Ren. Les quatre d'entre eux encore en vie s'était enfuit au milieu de la bataille, et malgré les ordres de Kylo lançait, nous avons dû nous battre jusqu'au bout contre des monstres fous jusqu'à la fin.

Lorsque tout fut achevé, il fallu un moment pour que tout le monde reprenne son calme et prenne la pleine conscience de la situation. Il fallu tout expliquer, à tout le monde, et sans l'aura du Grand prêtre pour nous soutenir nous n'y serions sans doute pas arrivé.

Tous le monde était encore dans l'émotion, le soulagement mais toujours la peur et le chagrin.

Ben était à nouveau avec nous, avec moi, et cela était très important pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment allait se passer les prochains moments que je passerais avec lui. Je ne savais pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait.

Mon père allait sans doute prendre la trahison de Kylo Ren comme une motivation supplémentaire. Ben nous avait cependant assuré qu'il ne pourrait pas marquer un autre corps tant que lui serait en vie. Il fallait donc le protéger… jusqu'au moment où on l'enverrait à l'abattoir.

La journée s'achève, et nous ne prendrons le temps d'établir une stratégie que demain.

En tout cas, en ce qui concerne les prochaines batailles, car de mon côté j'ai déjà pris toutes les dispositions.

J'ai gardé la pierre qui avait contenu ma mémoire précieusement, et j'avais obtenu la promesse de maître Luke de faire ce que je lui ai demandé une fois que tout cela serait fini.

Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde où Ben n'existe pas, en tout cas pas en sachant qu'il aura été si important à mes yeux.

Lorsque je l'aurais tué, je perdrais à nouveau la mémoire, et maître Luke détruira la pierre.

**Coucou,**

**Merci d'être arrivé jusque là, votre soutien me fait chaud au coeur. 3**

**C'est donc ici que s'achève l'avant-dernière saison du Réveil de la Mémoire, avec Rey qui donc désormais se souvient de tout, et sa décision (qui ne tient que par un fil) d'aller tuer son père et son bien-aimé. La dernière saison sera donc celle du combat entre Rey, Ben et Palpatine, quelque chose que j'avais envie de vous raconter depuis TRES longtemps maintenant. :)**

**Cependant, je dois vous annoncer que cette suite et fin ne sortira pas immédiatement. Je compte prendre le temps de l'écrire, de la développer, de la repenser, de la corriger. En attendant, je publierais des chapitres que The Girl Next Door qui lui a déjà un scénario achevé dans les grandes lignes. Dans le meilleur des cas je reprendrais Le Réveil de la Mémoire dès que The Girl Next Door sera terminé.**

**Je ne mets pas cette fanfic en pause, surtout pas ! Mais là on sera dans la partie frustrante pour le lecteur où le travail sera invisible pour vous.**

**Sur ce, à très bientôt, pour la suite et fin de cette histoire**

**May the Force be with you !**


	25. Dernière saison : Episode 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Cela fait un petit moment (un peu plus d'un mois je me rends compte…) pour ceux qui ne suive que cette fanfic ! Du coup même si j'ai peu avancé je me suis dit que je devais vous publier quelque chose maintenant ^^ Après ça je ne compte pas publier trop vite, histoire d'avoir de l'avance sur vous, de prendre le temps de me relire, de réfléchir, etc... ^^ **

**Alors… Entre temps j'ai terminé The Girl Next Door, et j'ai réfléchi deux semaines entière avant de posé un scénario… Que j'ai fini par jeter à la poubelle ^^**

**En fait je n'ai rien écrit de plus que cela, mais mon scénario validé et définitif est enfin terminé ! Je voulais vraiment vous offrir un final de qualité… J'espère que je vais y arriver, en tout cas je suis satisfait de ce que j'ai prévu pour vous et pour mes personnages ^^**

**Mais donc, ravis de vous retrouvez tous !**

**x-Beautiful Blass-x : bah tu vois… Non non non je n'ai jamais prévu de laisser tomber ^^**

**Sur ce… Bonne lecture !**

Rey se trouvait souvent avec Ben Solo durant ses rêves. Et ce n'était pas des cauchemars où elle le perdait. C'était presque toujours des moments de joie.

Parfois, c'était des bribes de son passé qu'elle revivait : des moments passés à Jakku, comme rester dehors jusqu'à la tomber de la nuit et s'embrasser, où apercevoir sa silhouette massive fouiller dans les décharges à la recherche de pièces.

Des fois, c'était aussi des moments plus récents, au temple Jedi par exemple. Même si à Ossus ont leur autorisait encore moins de moments d'intimités, Rey pouvait se rappeler de moments où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, à voler un baiser, à se serrer dans les bras, ou parfois à saisir furtivement la main de l'autre.

Et de temps en temps, Rey imaginait des images d'un avenir qui n'aura jamais lieu. Des instants fugaces où ils auraient été mariés, où ils rendraient visites aux Jedi qu'ils avaient connus. Elle se voyait aussi parfois avec _ses_ enfants dont elle n'arrivait hélas jamais à donner vraiment un visage. Elle se voyait assise à l'entrée d'une maison au bord d'un lac, avec plus d'eau et de verdures qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. Ces images du futur étaient les plus farfelus, montrant des lieux indistincts où des personnes qui ne pouvaient être là (comme les parents de Ben), formant une histoire n'ayant de sens que lorsque la jeune femme avait les yeux clos.

Dans ses rêves, la jeune femme était heureuse.

Mais comme toujours, Rey finissait par se réveiller.

Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses ses dernières semaines.

Ben avait tenu sa promesse et avait rejoint les forces du FBI. Il avait même fait davantage que cela, puisqu'il avait participé avec Maître Luke à l'entraînement de Rey afin de permettre à celle-ci de redevenir forte car même si la jeune femme avait récupéré ses souvenirs, sa connexion à la Force avait reprit plus de temps afin de redevenir « naturelle ».

Grâce à leurs ajouts, et aussi aux forces militaires du monde entier, l'armée de Palpatine avait été défaite à Ossus, et le temple Jedi avait été libéré. Beaucoup de personnes étaient mortes, et Ossus n'était plus qu'un dépôt de cadavres et de ruines c'était donc un lourd tribut qu'avait coûté cette libération. Les forces de Palpatine restantes s'étaient retirées, et de ce que l'on savait elles semblaient toutes se rediriger vers Korriban.

La guerre était en train de tourner, heureusement en leur faveur, mais tous savait qu'il n'y aurait rien de définitif tant que Palpatine ne serait pas tuer.

Ce qui impliquait forcément une chose : que Ben ne meurt aussi, et de préférence au moment venu.

Voilà ce dont se rappelait Rey chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait : Ben ne lui appartenait plus. Chaque matin elle se réveillait seule, en se rappelant que celui qui avait été son fiancé n'était là que pour une chose : détruire l'Empereur une bonne fois pour toute.

Un objectif dont ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, à mesure que les batailles gagnées s'enchaînaient.

Au matin où nous reprenons cette histoire, Rey se réveilla un peu trop brusquement.

En voulant se lever trop vite, les yeux de plus encore clos, son bras a heurté la commode situé juste à côté de son lit. Et s'il n'a évidemment pas eut mal, Rey a immédiatement senti que le choc avait fait tomber plusieurs choses. Deux en vérité : sa gourde qu'elle gardait toujours prêt d'elle – une habitude garder d'avoir vécu dans un lieu désertique où l'on avait toujours soif – et sa pierre. _Sa pierre !_

« Non ! » La jeune femme cria de panique, et se jeta immédiatement sur l'objet tombé au sol. Les battements de cœur trop rapides, elle prit l'objet dans les mains et commença à le regarder de tous les côtés.

« Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas cassé… Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas… »

L'objet magique avait des fêlures, mais heureusement celles-ci étaient superficielles.

Après plusieurs secondes à regarder encore et encore l'objet pour être sûre, le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme revint peu à peu à la normale.

C'est alors qu'elle était presque calmé que la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrit, et qu'en sorti un jeune homme à la peau noire.

« Rey ? Rey tu vas bien ? J'ai entendu des cris… »

« Finn ! Non ce n'est rien… J'ai juste eut peur, je l'ai fait tomber en ne faisant pas garde. »

« Oh… » le jeune homme paru immédiatement rassuré. « D'accord. Rien de grave ? »

Finn posait cette question uniquement pour la forme. Toutes ses histoires de Force et de pouvoirs mystiques le dépassait. Il n'était même pas tout à fait sur du pouvoir de cette pierre et de pourquoi Ben Solo l'avait un temps convoité. Il fut seulement rassuré quand son amie lui répondit d'un léger sourire.

« Non cela à l'air d'aller… »

La jeune femme posa alors doucement la pierre sur son lit, de sorte que l'incident ne se reproduise pas.

« Ok. Et Rey, tant que j'y suis, la réunion va commencer dans un quart d'heure, alors je te conseille de t'habiller vite et de voler quelques trucs à la cafétéria avant de t'y rendre. »

Rey gloussa. « Merci de l'idée ! »

« De rien. » Le jeune homme était sur le point de s'en aller, lorsque Rey le rappela.

« Finn ? »

« Oui ? »

« Il… Tu sais que cela risque d'être notre dernière bataille ? Tu comptes rester encore une fois en couverture ? »

Cette question taraudait l'esprit de la jeune femme. Depuis des semaines, Finn s'était très rarement déplacé sur les champs de batailles. Parfois il avait participé à des opérations commandos, mais souvent il restait ici pour s'occuper des affaires courantes. Et Finn n'était pas lâche, Rey savait exactement la raison derrière son comportement. Il se sentait toujours responsable de Gwen et refusait catégoriquement de s'éloigner à plus d'une journée d'elle depuis ce fameux incident…

Sauf que cette fois, leur mission pourrait bien s'avérer être leur dernière. Et même si elle préférerait savoir ses amis à l'abri, la jeune femme restait une agente, comme Finn. Si cette offensive doit être un tout ou rien, Rey aimerait savoir que son fidèle ami se bat à ses côtés.

« Je… Je ne pense pas Rey. Je suis désolé. En plus, il faut qu'ils restent des effectifs de réserves au cas où… »

C'était toujours le même refrain.

« Finn, ok, c'est bon… Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Le jeune homme resta un moment indécis, puis fini par parler maladroitement.

« D'accord… Bon, et bien… A plus tard, Rey. »

« Oui… A plus tard, Finn. »

Et le jeune homme referma la porte, laissa la jeune femme seule.


	26. Dernière saison : Episode 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà, chapitre 2 de cette dernière saison (il devrait y en avoir 7 en tout)**

**J'ai pas mal bossé, puisque je finis ce chapitre franchement long par rapport à mes habitudes en 5 jours, et en plus j'ai pratiquement terminé celui d'après ^^ **

**Du coup long chapitre pour faire avancer une bonne fois pour toute l'arc de Finn, et de préparer tranquillement la fin ^^**

**x-Beautiful Blass-x : j'avais dit que je n'abandonnerais pas ^^ Mais il faut du temps pour essayer de bien faire X)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva dans la salle de briefing, qui depuis quelque temps était devenue beaucoup trop petite pour le nombre impressionnants de personnes qui s'y entassaient.

Car si le bâtiment n'était au départ qu'un quartier général pour les agents de la région, il était devenu le lieu de rendez-vous principal des armées du Bien. Sans doute était-ce dû à l'urgence des évènements, mais jamais le Grand prêtre n'avait eut l'idée de choisir un autre lieu comme quartier général et ce fut donc aux envoyés du gouvernement, aux leaders du FBI, et à toutes les autres personnes de hauts rangs concernées par la guerre, de se déplacer jusqu'à cet endroit pour parler au Grand maître Jedi.

Le lieu noir de monde, où les simples agents étaient installés serrés avec des politiciens où avec des individus bien plus haut gradés qu'eux, était presque étouffant de chaleur et de bruits.

Rey, en tant que Jedi, était chanceuse de pouvoir revendiquer une place dans les premiers rangs – quand ceux-ci n'étaient pas tous déjà occupée. Il ne lui fallu donc pas affronter la cohue trop longtemps avant qu'elle ne puisse s'asseoir, assez près pour apercevoir correctement le mur devant elle, celui où était projeté les informations lors des briefings et où le Général Ackbar, chef militaire de l'Agence, ainsi que Poe Dameron et Maître Luke, étaient installés.

Rey tenta d'apercevoir Finn et Ben dans l'assemblée. Elle ne trouva pas le jeune homme à la peau noire, mais elle repéra son ancien petit ami installé un rang derrière elle, à l'autre bout de la salle. La jeune femme fut subitement prise de tristesse. En fait, à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui, les remords de ce qu'elle avait fait, la peur de ce qu'elle devrait faire, et la douleur de ne plus pouvoir serrer son homme dans ses bras alimentait la détresse de la jeune femme.

Rey ne se faisait pas non plus d'illusion : si Ben ne l'avait pas encore vu, il gardait les yeux fixés devant lui pour ne pas prendre le risque d'avoir à croiser son regard.

Et pourtant, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'encore et toujours tenter de le fixer.

Comme d'habitude, il suffit d'un seul appel à l'ordre de Poe pour que tout le monde s'arrête de parler et ne se re-concentre, tournant un regard muet et attentif vers eux.

Il faisait si chaud et moite que Rey – qui pourtant avait vécu dans la fournaise de Jakku - mourrait d'envie de retirer son haut, peu importe la décence, et les autres partageaient sa peine autant donc que la réunion soit courte et efficace.

Poe partageait probablement cette opinion, car il expédia les formules de politesses pour se lancer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

« Comme vous le savez déjà, les troupes de Palpatine sont en train de se replier. Nous nous en doutions déjà, mais nos derniers espionnages nous confirment qu'ils tendent tous à se rendre à Korriban. Palpatine sait qu'il est en train de perdre la guerre néanmoins la réunion de ces effectifs nous pose un gros problème : au total, il reste à l'ancien Empereur entre deux cents et deux cents cinquante mille de ses immondes cadavres. Si ils se rassemblent tous au même endroit, il aura à sa disposition une armée unique et bien supérieur en nombre à tout ce que nous pouvons imaginer. »

Lorsque Poe en eut terminé, il laissa l'assemblée poser des questions.

« Quand pensez-vous que la réunion de son armée sera effective ? demanda quelqu'un.

\- Dans trop peu de temps pour que l'on puisse l'en empêcher.

\- Vous envisagez-donc que nous nous battions contre une armée de deux cents mille créatures, qui en plus résistent à des décapitations ? »

Le silence de Poe, ainsi que d'Ackbar et de Luke fut suffisamment éloquent. Dans l'assemblée, un sentiment de détresse se propagea, que le Général s'empressa de calmer.

« Messieurs, mesdames, je vous demande de garder votre courage ! Nous avons remporté de nombreuses batailles contre nos ennemis ses derniers temps ! Et leur rassemblement est aussi une opportunité pour nous d'en finir ! La prochaine bataille pourrait être décisive.

\- Etes-vous en train de dire que vous avez un plan, Général ? demanda un officier assis non loin de Rey.

\- Continuez à mettre la pression à l'ennemi, comme nous le faisons depuis des semaines, Commandant. Nous pouvons réunir une armée de près de cent mille personnes et les envoyer le plus près possible des troupes ennemies. N'oublier pas que même si ses créatures sont résistantes, elles sont stupides et agissent sans réfléchir si elles ne sont pas bien commandées. Nous allons encore pousser notre ennemi à l'erreur, une dernière fois.

\- Et pour cela, demanda un autre officier, vous allez envoyer la majorité de nos effectifs pour une seule attaque ? Avec tous mon respect, Général, ce n'est pas nous qui subissons les évènements dans ce cas-là ? »

Cette idée fit naître des chuchotements partout dans la salle. La rumeur commença même à devenir une cohue, lorsque Poe demanda à nouveau le silence. A la surprise de tous, c'est lui-même qui reprit la parole.

« Camarades, supérieurs… Le Général, le Grand prêtre et moi-même sommes bien au courant des risques que nous pousses à commettre notre ennemi. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de déployer toutes nos forces et laisser le pays sans défense, comme nous ne pouvons envoyer un groupe trop faible qui se ferait massacrer. Oui, Palpatine semble avoir repris l'initiative. Mais depuis le début nous avons réussi à le contrer efficacement ! Aujourd'hui, nous l'avons repoussé à ses retranchements. Ce salaud nous a amené la guerre… Maintenant à nous d'amener la guerre à lui ! »

Ce discours, à défaut de convaincre l'état major, suffit à gonfler le moral des soldats et agents présents dans la pièce.

Lorsque le Général Ackbar prit à nouveau la parole, ce fut pour informer que le briefing était terminé à moins qu'il n'y ait d'autres questions, et que tout le monde serait informé en temps et en heure s'il ferait parti des troupes qui partiront pour la bataille.

Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard les personnes présentes se levèrent dans un mouvement chaotique, agités et restreints comme des poissons dans un filet, beaucoup n'avait qu'une idée à l'esprit : seraient-ils de ceux choisis pour l'assaut, celui qui serait peut-être la dernière chance ? Peu d'entres-eux ne pouvaient quitter cette pièce avec une réponse déjà certaine. Rey et Ben viendraient naturellement, quand à l'inverse Finn était presque sûr qu'il resterait à l'agence.

C'est alors que le jeune homme à la peau noire, alors qu'il venait de sortir de la pièce, fut retenu par l'épaule. En se retournant il vit Poe Dameron.

« Chef ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Oui, il y a une chose agent. J'ai revu les listes de ceux qui s'étaient mis volontaire pour rester à la base durant la prochaine mission… »

Finn se sentit alors assez gêné. Il arrivait presque à considérer son supérieur comme un ami, et en cet instant il comprit qu'il risquait de le décevoir.

Néanmoins…

« Désolé, chef, vous connaissez mes raisons.

\- Je ne suis pas venu vous parlez de votre vie privée, agent. Plus maintenant… Finn, tu es renvoyé. »

Dameron n'avait pas prononcé ses mots avec violence. C'était même plutôt de la pitié qui se dégageait des traits de son visage, alors qu'il avait toujours sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Mais devant ses yeux, Finn était devenu presque blanc. La nouvelle le prenait complètement au dépourvu, et lui faisait aussi mal qu'un coup de poing dans les côtes. Pire que cela d'un coup, l'univers du jeune homme était en train de s'effondrer.

« Je… Chef, Poe… Mais pourquoi ? J'ai… j'ai le droit de faire ce que je fais…

\- Et je n'ai pas de motif valable pour te virer. Je sais. Néanmoins je ne souhaite plus t'avoir sous mes ordres. Alors je te demande avec insistance que d'ici la fin de la journée tu remettes ta démission. »

Finn n'arrivait pas à être en colère devant cette injustice, devant ce qui pouvait clairement être vu comme une trahison. Démissionner, c'était la pire des hontes imaginables. Et il ne voulait pas, jamais il ne…

« Poe, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu me connais, je…

\- Finn, tu es peut-être courageux pour certaines choses, mais pour d'autres tu es un lâche. Ce n'est pas ton ami qui te parle, c'est ton supérieur ! Tu as un énorme problème, et tu n'arrives pas à le résoudre ! »

C'était un vrai choc à entendre. Finn ne savait quoi faire, il était totalement abasourdi, mais alors qu'il était en train de demander plus d'explications à Poe, le regard de celui-ci se dirigea vers quelqu'un ou quelque chose derrière le jeune homme. Dameron se contenta alors de dire :

« Réunion à quatorze heures. Probablement ta dernière. Tu as intérêt à être présent ! »

Et coupant court à la discussion, il tourna les talons à Finn et s'en alla, laissant immobile le jeune agent.

« Finn ! »

Un instant plus tard, Rey arrivait de derrière le jeune homme. Alors qu'elle venait simplement pour discuter avec son ami, elle commença à lui demander :

« Ca va ? Qu'est-ce que te voulais le chef ? Il avait l'air… »

Des larmes. Rey les vit immédiatement couler silencieusement sur les joues de son ami. Et avant que la jeune femme n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le jeune homme se jeta sur Rey pour l'enlacer, et se mit à pleurer pour de bon sur son épaule.

Finn expliqua à la jeune femme la scène qui venait de se dérouler, et aussitôt celle-ci fut saisie d'une colère noire. Il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse son ami être traité aussi injustement, et était très déçu du comportement de Poe.

Rey voulue immédiatement le lui faire savoir. Elle laissa alors Finn pour confronter leur chef. Finalement, Rey le trouva dans son bureau, assis en train de travailler vraisemblablement en prévision du dernier meeting de tout à l'heure. La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de se présenter avant d'ouvrir la porte avec fracas.

Dameron releva la tête, et durant l'instant où son agent parcouru la distance entre l'entrée et son bureau, il dit d'un ton ferme.

« Si tu viens pour me parler de Finn, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

\- Comment oses-tu lui faire une chose pareille ? » s'écria tout de même la jeune femme.

Rey plaqua ses mains sur la table, et avança son visage le plus près de celui de son patron possible. Poe, pour se donner de la contenance, se leva, de sorte à ce que Rey dû lever les yeux pour l'affronter. Dameron conservait pendant tout ce temps ce caractère sérieux qu'il affichait si souvent. A chaque fois en vérité qu'il voulait faire comprendre à quelqu'un – qu'il soit plus ou moins gradé que lui – qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

« Ne m'obliges pas à parler de ce dont tu ne veux pas que je parle, agent.

\- De quoi voudrais-tu parler ?

\- Du fait que tu n'es pas bien placé pour critiquer une personne faisait souffrir un proche. »

Sa surprise fut telle que la colère de Rey s'évanouit dans coup. L'attaque était petite, vraiment…

Et pourtant elle l'avait poussé à en parler.

Il fallu plusieurs secondes à la jeune femme pour reprendre de la contenance.

« Si tu crois que cela suffit, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, Dameron ! Tu n'as pas le droit de virer Finn sans motif ! Comme tu n'as pas le droit de le pousser à démissionner !

\- Je n'en ai pas le droit, en effet… Mais j'espère qu'il aura le cran de s'en aller de lui-même tout à l'heure. »

Rey réfléchit un instant à ce que son chef venait de lui dire. 'Tout-à-l'heure ?' Mais…

Poe ne la laissa pas répondre. Il se rassit et tourna son regard vers les papiers posés sur son bureau, faisant comprendre que cet entretien était terminé.

« Pour le moment j'ai dû travail. Beaucoup de travail si tu veux savoir. Et toi aussi je crois, depuis que le sort du pays dépend peut-être de toi et de Monsieur Solo. Discuter du contrat de travail d'un agent n'est vraiment pas dans mes priorités. Alors vous pouvez disposer, agent.

\- Tu as quand même pris le temps pour lui dire qu'il devait s'en aller ! insista Rey. Je…

\- J'ai dit : vous pouvez disposer, agent. Et on se retrouve à quatorze heures pour régler ce problème. »

Réalisant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'instant, et que sur un point au moins (l'urgence pour tous était ailleurs) il avait raison, Rey s'inclina et quitta le bureau de son chef. Non sans avoir lancé une dernière parole.

« _Vous êtes mes gars. C'est le lien indéfectible entre nous._ Ce sont tes propres mots, chef. »

Et elle referma la porte.

* * *

La réunion de quatorze heures s'annonçait bien évidemment extrêmement tendue. Car comme toutes informations, celle du possible licenciement de Finn avait bien entendu fuitée et cela contrebalançait avec l'ambiance qui était étonnement sereine jusque là. Car après tout, beaucoup allaient participer à partir de demain à une expédition qui marquerait peut-être l'histoire.

Car le risque de mourir, la pression qui accompagnait forcément chacune de leurs missions, était une souffrance auquel chaque agent était habitué. Tous acceptaient le risque de ne pas revenir d'une mission, ou de perdre un de ses frères, car tous estimaient qu'ils se battaient pour quelque chose qui en valait le coup.

Mais durant cette guerre, et encore plus à partir de demain, l'importance de la mission donnait presque le sourire aux lèvres à certains. Affronter le mal absolu, dans un affrontement dont l'histoire se souviendrait, c'était le moment de leur vie qui les rapprocherait probablement le plus d'être des héros. Non pas qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est jamais recherché la gloire, mais lorsque celle-ci s'offre à vous, pourquoi la refuser ?

Avaient-ils peur d'échouer ? Oui, et sans doute plus que d'habitude, car ils savaient que les conséquences seraient bien plus grave en cas d'échec lors d'une mission lambda. L'idée d'abandonner l'opération, de se replier, ne serait sans doute pas envisageable.

Mais cela, comme mentionné plus haut, ils l'acceptaient tous.

Leur solution serait la même que d'habitude : se préparer, encore et encore, pour éliminer et prévoir les scénarios en leur défaveur.

Ce briefing n'aurait donc dû être qu'un ultime rappel. Le fait qu'il se retrouve soudain prit d'une si grande importance était une faille dans l'équation.

Mais encore une fois, même à cet instant, tous devaient garder leur calme. Car l'imprévisible devait toujours être attendu, par tout professionnel qui mettait sa vie en jeu.

Du coup, lorsque l'agent en chef Dameron posa la question à l'ensemble du groupe, s'ils souhaitaient encore de Finn Number parmi leurs rangs, la réponse de chacun fut réfléchie.

Tout d'abord, Dameron demanda à l'agent Number de rester dehors. Puis il fit voter à main levée le reste de l'escouade. Une fois cela fait, il demande à l'agent en sursis de reprendre sa place. Poe demanda alors à tous de répéter leur vote, devant ses yeux. Les agents n'hésitèrent qu'à peine, et ceux qui avaient leur main levé la première fois le firent à nouveau. Avec moins d'entrain, car il s'agissait cette fois de dire en face à l'un de ses frères qu'on ne voulait plus de lui, mais ils le firent tout de même.

Et sur la petite trentaine d'agents présents, plus de vingt finirent par avoir leur main levée. Une large majorité venait de se retourner contre l'un des siens.

Finn, évidemment, se décomposa. Et Rey qui s'était assise pour une fois au premier rang réagit tout aussi mal. Elle se leva et, malgré les ordres de son chef de retourner s'asseoir, commença à hurler sur tous ses frères d'armes.

Voici à peu près ce qu'elle leur dit : « Comment osez-vous ? Finn fait parti des nôtres depuis des années ! Il n'a jamais hésité à se sacrifier pour vous ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait pour que nous vouliez plus de lui ? »

Un sentiment d'injustice et de trahison possédait la jeune femme. Néanmoins, elle finit par obéir aux ordres de Poe et elle se rassit.

Finn, au centre de tout cela, n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Il resta silencieux, la tête basse.

Finalement, un membre de l'équipe se décida à expliquer son choix d'exclure l'agent Number.

« Cela fait des mois, voire des années, que Finn ne vient plus sur les longues missions. On a tous le sentiment qu'il a le droit à un traitement de faveur. »

Plusieurs agents approuvèrent ses mots, et d'autres expliquèrent avoir le même sentiment.

Brusquement, Rey et Finn comprirent ce que Poe avait réalisé depuis un moment : lors des raids, surtout les plus longs où l'escouade se retrouvait réuni en terrain hostile vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, c'était dans ses moments là que la cohésion se créait. L'agent Number, par la façon dont il était traité, et son absence lors de ces moments cruciaux, ne pouvait être considéré comme un membre à part entière du groupe.

De plus, Poe souleva un autre problème.

Pour démontrer son idée, il sorti quelques minutes pour aller chercher quelque chose, puis revint avec deux tasers électriques.

L'agent en chef demanda ensuite à deux de ses soldats de s'approcher de lui, puis lorsque ceux-ci furent assez près Dameron pointa une arme sur chacun d'eux. Il s'adressa ensuite à Finn tout en restant en joue.

« Supposons que je suis un terroriste, je tiens tes deux coéquipiers à porter de tir. Je te donne dix secondes pour choisir celui que je ne tuerais pas. A toi de décider. »

Cela n'était pas un exercice. Dameron allait réellement électrocuter quelqu'un. Tout dans sa démarche et son expression disait qu'il allait le faire.

La réaction de Finn fut alors la pire qui soit : il paniqua, supplia Poe d'arrêter, tandis que celui-ci entamait son compte à rebours. Les dix secondes passèrent, et Finn ne décida… De rien. Il se contenta de supplier Poe d'arrêter, et lorsque son chef arriva à zéro, il offrit à son agent une dernière seconde avant de finalement tirer.

Heureusement pour ses hommes, il bougea ses bras juste avant, pour tirer à côté d'eux, mais malgré tout cela pratiquement personne dans la pièce ne se sentait beaucoup plus rassurés. Les deux hommes avaient eut peur, car eux-mêmes connaissaient le caractère dangereusement aléatoire de cette arme.

Maintenant tout le monde en voulait plus ou moins à Finn.

Oui, même Rey, et même Finn lui-même. Pour la raison qu'exprima Dameron a haute voix.

« Agents, lorsque vous avez passé votre examen, vous avez subit une épreuve du même genre. C'est une des simulations qu'on vous impose pour savoir comment vous réagiriez en situation extrême. Si tu es parmi nous, Finn, c'est que tu as réussi ce test. »

Mais maintenant, il en était incapable. Voilà le point que Dameron venait de prouver.

« Finn, tu aurais pu sauver l'un de tes coéquipiers. Tu _aurais_ dû sauver l'un des deux. Or les deux sont morts, simplement parce que tu n'as pas su te décider ! Tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

Evidemment, Finn et tous ceux qui le connaissaient assez comprenaient. Ce n'était pas qu'en mission que l'agent Number n'était plus capable de faire des choix, mais aussi dans sa vie privée. Entre l'agence et Gwen. Entre Gwen et Rose. Et maintenant, voilà que ses problèmes personnels étaient en train de détruire son mental.

Poe Dameron ne rajouta plus grand-chose d'autres. Ce point avait été suffisamment long, et il y avait beaucoup plus importants à traiter dans l'immédiat. L'agent en chef invita donc simplement l'agent Number à quitter la pièce.

Le jeune homme, honteux, anéanti, obtempéra en hochant la tête. Sans voix, les yeux vers le sol, il se leva et passa la porte. Il n'y eut que les regards de plusieurs de ses frères, et un « Finn » prononcé avec pitié par Rey, pour l'accompagner.

La suite du briefing fut longue, très longue. Beaucoup trop longue aux yeux de Rey. Et si elle comprenait que ce qui se jouerait à partir de demain était trop important pour que d'autres idées ne viennent parasiter son esprit, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'espérer encore et encore que cette réunion ne se termine vite. Et qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour retrouver son meilleur ami.

* * *

Après ce qu'il s'était passé, Finn déambula la tête basse, l'esprit perdu et avec l'envie de ne voir personne. Mais finalement il arriva tout de même à l'extérieur du bâtiment, où il pu trouver un endroit où se retrouver seul.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas à cet instant ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal entre l'ordre de Poe de s'en aller ou le rejet de ses camarades. Ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de la peine et non de la colère, car Finn comprenait les jugements des autres agents. Lui-même n'avait cessé, depuis ses derniers mois, de se dire qu'il était normal pour eux de se sentir floué.

Il s'était dis à cette époque que bientôt la situation changerait, et finalement rien n'avait changé que ce soit ici ou dans sa vie.

Finn savait que Poe avait raison : il rendait Rose malheureuse, il mentait à Gwen sans cesse, et lui-même se sentait triste, car il n'était pas capable de prendre les décisions qui faisaient mal.

Mais maintenant, il était dos au mur. Il n'avait plus le choix, car son escouade partirait demain matin, avec ou sans lui. Alors il devait prendre une décision, faire maintenant le choix qu'il repoussait à plus tard depuis des lustres.

Finn dû lutter un long moment contre lui-même, contre ses images d'une Gwen à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort à cause de son absence, contre la culpabilité qu'il voyait déjà arrivé en lui, mais finalement il sortit son portable et appela sa femme.

Comme à son habitude, elle répondit presque immédiatement. L'échange fut très bref.

« Allô, Gwen ?

\- _Oui, chéri ? Tout va bien ?_

\- Tout va bien oui… Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer… (une inspiration, puis une autre…) Je pars avec mon escouade pour le front, demain matin. On ne se reverra pas avant trois ou quatre jours au moins. »

Un moment de silence à l'autre bout du fil, puis une voix paniquée :

« _Mais tu… Tu avais dis que tu ne me laisserais plus…_

_\- _Je sais. Mais j'ai fais le même serment à mes compagnons. Je les ais trahis trop souvent.

\- _Alors maintenant c'est mon tour, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?_

\- Tu n'as pas à me pardonner, et tu auras le droit de me détester toute ta vie si cela se passe mal pour moi. A bientôt.

\- _Quoi ? Mais… Finn ! Finn tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! Ne meurt pas s'il te pl… »_

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas en entendre plus, alors il raccrocha sèchement.

Cela avait été douloureux, mais… Brusquement le jeune homme réalisait quelque chose. Non pas que cela ne fut pas si atroce qu'il l'imaginait ou qu'il ne se sentait pas si mal mais… Il y avait survécu. C'était fait. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes et il lui avait fallu des années pour en trouver le courage.

Et brusquement, son esprit pouvait passer à autre chose. Dorénavant, la seule chose qui l'inquiétait était la réaction de son escouade, resté à l'intérieur à écouté le briefing du boss. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, l'accepteraient-ils à nouveau ?


	27. Dernière saison : Episode 3

**Coucou !**

**On approche lentement de la fin… Chapitre court, le plus court de ce qu'il me reste à publier je pense, à moins que le dernier soit plus court encore… En tout cas les chapitres qui viendront seront plus long !**

**Dernier préparatif avant le grand affrontement final… Cette fois-ci du côté des méchant. J'en profite pour vous présenter toutes leurs forces ! (car si vous pensiez qu'ils n'avaient que Ben… ^^)**

**x-Beautiful Blass-x : Merci beaucoup 3 Tes reviews sont toujours une grande motivation pour moi **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Au même moment, l'Empereur était en train de réunir une dernière fois ses subalternes. A la réunion se trouvait Palpatine lui-même, ainsi que ses deux Généraux, Thrawn et Grievous.

Thrawn était un génie stratégique, dont la peau pâle était en grande partie grêlée à cause d'une longue maladie. Malgré cela il portait toujours un fringuant habit militaire afin de garder la prestance et l'allure digne de son rang.

Grievous, lui, était un cyborg. Autrefois totalement humain, il avait été victime il y a fort longtemps d'un très grave accident dont il n'avait pas survécu. Mais grâce à des recherches technologiques poussées, combinées aux pouvoirs contre-natures que procurait le côté obscur, l'âme de Grievous avait pu être rattaché à ses organes vitaux, qui eux-mêmes ont pu être réintégré dans un corps cybernétique. Celui-ci lui donnait une apparence de squelette géant, mesurant plus de deux mètres et n'étant rien d'autre qu'une armature fine et robuste, en plus d'une parodie de tête humaine où était logé son cerveau humain, ainsi qu'un torax où était conservé le reste de ses organes.

Les deux Généraux étaient simplement répartis : Thrawn s'occupait d'établir des stratégies et de gérer l'armée depuis l'arrière avec l'aval de l'Empereur, et Grievous se retrouvait sur le champ de bataille. Une mission qu'il partageait autrefois avec Kylo Ren, mais qu'il occupait à nouveau seul suite à la trahison de ce dernier. Comme preuve, se trouvait à cet instant juste derrière le Général cyborg quatre figures sombres et armés, les derniers Chevaliers de Ren.

La réunion se faisait à l'aide de projection holographique, car si Grievous et ses Chevaliers se trouvaient avec les armées de cadavres de Palpatine, ce dernier ainsi que Thrawn étaient toujours à Korriban, installés dans la salle du trône de l'Empereur.

Avec sa voix synthétique mais plus humaine que n'importe quel droïde, Grievous était en train de faire état de l'avancement des troupes.

« _Mon Seigneur, je peux vous assurez que nous arriverons au point de rendez-vous d'ici la fin de cette journée. Vous y serez attendu par votre armée qui n'attendra plus que vos ordres._

\- Parfait, Général. Malgré la perte du Général Ren, vous avez réussissez à rassembler nos troupes brillamment. » répliqua la voix cadavérique de l'Empereur.

De là où il se trouvait, Thrawn ne pu que lâcher un léger air de dégoût pour montrer sont désaccord à l'attitude du cyborg. Ses mots, ses façons de s'incliner lorsqu'il s'adressait à leur maître… Grievous n'était qu'un lèche-botte. Thrawn ne croyait pas à l'idée que son comparse puisse être redevable à la « nouvelle vie » que lui avait offert l'Empereur, ni même qu'il était particulièrement dévoué à sa cause.

Depuis toutes ses années qu'il le connaissait, Thrawn n'avait pu que mettre en garde l'Empereur encore et encore. A ses yeux, Grievous n'était qu'un lâche, qui trahirait leur maître dès que la situation deviendrait dramatique.

D'une certaine manière, on pouvait même dire que le fait que Grievous soit toujours à leur côté démontrait qu'il croyait fermement à ce qu'ils renversent la situation.

Et effectivement, pour les deux Généraux et l'Empereur, il n'y avait pas de doute : la prochaine bataille aboutirait sur une victoire écrasante, et le début de la fin pour la République.

Avec l'autorisation de Palpatine, Thrawn commença alors à présenter à tout le plan qu'il avait conçu pour remporter cette future bataille. L'homme transmit ses instructions rudement préparé à Grievous par voie numérique. Et dès sa réception quelques seconde plus tard le cyborg les ouvrit, en même temps que Thrawn se mit à expliquer.

« Général, vous arriverez avec vos deux cents trente-cinq mille hommes ce soir au lieu prévu. Le terrain est immense, mais j'ai besoin que vos créatures travaillent toute la nuit pour égaliser le terrain. En effet, vous arriverez comme vous le savez déjà dans une grande plaine dont le champ immense nous permettra de déployer nos troupes efficacement. Mais notre Seigneur et moi-même viendrons à vous en apportant des infanteries mobiles. Pour que celles-ci puissent se déplacer rapidement et aisément, il faudra que vous fassiez en sorte que demain matin, le terrain de cette plaine soit égalisée le plus possible. Tout doit être fait pour avantager nos speeders ! Est-ce que vous avez compris, Général ?

_\- Je ne suis pas aussi incompétent que ce que vous espéreriez, Général. Tout cela sera fait en temps et en heure, mon Seigneur._

\- Parfait, commenta l'Empereur. Alors mes chers disciples, nous nous retrouverons tous demain pour célébrer le début de la fin pour la République et les Jedi ! »

Et la discussion se termina ainsi.

Tandis que Grievous et son armée terminaient le trajet qui les emmenaient jusqu'au futur champ de bataille, Thrawn accompagnait l'Empereur pour superviser les derniers préparatifs. En effet, il fallait que dans quelques heures tout soit prêt pour que les derniers soldats (qui amèneraient leur nombre d'hommes à plus de deux cents quarante mille) et les speeders soient envoyés à temps.

Tandis que Palpatine contemplait avec satisfaction et sadisme l'entreprise de destruction qui était en train d'être achevé, Thrawn, en tacticien exigeant, continuait dans sa tête d'imaginer tous les paramètres qui pourraient remettre en cause son plan.

« Vous êtes bien trop tendu, Général. » lui fit même remarqué l'Empereur d'un air malicieux. « Savourez plutôt ces instants avec moi.

\- Seigneur, sans vous offensez, je préfère continuer à réfléchir et savourez notre victoire le moment venu.

\- Vous doutez de vous, Général Thrawn ? Ou peut-être douteriez-vous de moi et de mes informations ? »

Le Général savait que son honnêteté pouvait parfois le conduire à provoquer la colère de l'Empereur. Mais Thrawn était ainsi un grand stratège devait être ainsi.

« Mon Seigneur, mes doutes sont la preuve de ma fidélité. Je préfère être celui qui vous offrira la victoire que me taire pour être bien vu de vous. »

Palpatine, loin de s'offusquer, se mit à rire de sa voix caverneuse et cruelle. Il savait très bien que son disciple éprouvait une répugnance et de la jalousie envers son autre Général. L'Empereur aimait observer cette bataille infantile qui l'amusait autant qu'elle servait ses intérêts. A se battre l'un contre l'autre, les deux généraux offraient toutes leurs compétences et leurs sérieux à son unique service.

Lorsqu'il termina de rire, Palpatine dit d'une voix toujours enjouée.

« Ne vous en faite pas, Général. Mon espion est sûr, tout comme la validité de ses informations. Il ne peut rien me cacher, je lis dans son esprit comme dans le mien ! L'armée de la République sera exactement là et au nombre de soldats prévus. Tout se passera précisément comme je vous le dis… »

Thrawn n'eut alors plus qu'à s'incliner.

« Oui, mon Seigneur. »


	28. Dernière saison : Episode 4

**Coucou à tous !**

**On approche peu à peu de la fin**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le lendemain soir, c'était plus de trois cents milles soldats qui se rassemblaient autour de la vallée de Tatooïne. Ce que Grievous et Thrawn avaient régulièrement appelé « plaine » était en réalité une vallée immense, vaste terre de sable jaune et aride, entourée par une sorte de cercle très irrégulier et incomplet de différents plateaux.

Les armées de Grievous, après avoir passé la journée comme prévue à égaliser le vaste terrain, à nettoyer le sol des trop grosses pierres qui étaient jonchés un peu partout et à retirer les quelques pousses trop hautes (qui avaient réussis à atteindre plus de vingt ou trente centimètres de hauteur dans ses conditions extrêmes) s'étaient installées sur les plateaux orientaux avant la tombée de la nuit. Ainsi, lorsqu'au moment où le crépuscule arrivait, l'armée du Bien pu s'installer sur les plateaux ouest, du côté d'où ils arrivaient.

Les deux armées se retrouvaient maintenant directement opposées l'une à l'autre, séparées par l'immense vallée où se devait se dérouler dès demain matin la grande bataille.

La nuit était déjà tombée, et pourtant les armées du bien étaient toujours en train de s'agiter dans leur campement, à préparer tout le matériel pour le lendemain, ce qui forcément était une tâche d'une incroyable complexité étant donné le nombre considérable de troupes.

Des lampes torches avaient donc été allumées un peu partout, ce qui malheureusement constituait en cette nuit un terrible désavantage.

Car du côté de Grievous, qui avait secrètement été rejoint par Thrawn et Palpatine un peu plus tôt, il n'y avait que quelques lueurs provenant de tentes éparses, maintenant dans l'obscurité l'immense majorité de leurs troupes.

En effet, pourquoi allumer des feux lorsque vos soldats étaient des cadavres ? Ils n'avaient ni besoin de chaleurs, ni de chauffer de la viande ou de l'eau.

Plongée ainsi dans une noirceur quasi absolue, le campement des troupes du Mal était invisible pour ceux du Bien. Un fait qui inquiétait beaucoup l'état-major. Poe avait donc demandé à huit personnes de se partager des speeders pour monter des tours de garde en contrebas du campement.

Ce n'était pourtant pas suffisant pour rassurer qui que ce soit ; et à vrai dire s'il n'y avait pas tant de tâches sur lesquelles se concentrer, toutes les personnes présentes auraient sans doute été mortes de peur en redoutant une attaque surprise.

La peur du noir était décidément l'une des plus viscérales.

Rien, en effet, ne disait que l'ennemi serait honnête et attendrait bel et bien le levé du soleil et l'installation des troupes pour démarrer le massacre qui s'annonçait.

Pendant ce temps, le Général Ackbar était en train d'annoncer à ses confrères de l'état-major la stratégie définitive qu'il avait conçu pour la bataille du lendemain. Bien qu'ils n'avaient pu rassembler que soixante dix milles hommes et se retrouvaient donc en grande infériorité, le général croyait en la victoire des siens. Son premier motif était qu'ils avaient malgré tout réussi à amenés avec eux une très grande quantité de speeders, plus de vingt mille en réalité !

Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il estimait (avec justesse) que c'était très largement plus que ce dont disposait l'ennemi. L'une des manœuvres préférées d'Ackbar était en effet d'utiliser la vitesse des speeders pour contourner son ennemi et ainsi l'encercler, puis de l'attaquer finalement de partout à la fois. Il n'avait cependant eux que trop peu d'occasions d'utiliser ce subterfuge récemment, car trop peu de fois ils avaient eut le temps de réunir assez de speeders.

Cependant, il devait reconnaître que cette fois-ci, le nombre de troupe annoncé par l'ennemi et les dimensions folles du champ de bataille ne lui permettrait une nouvelle fois pas d'utiliser sa tactique fétiche. Mais peu importe, Ackbar savait improviser. Il le fallait toujours si l'on voulait l'emporter.

Dans le même temps, à un autre bout du campement, Rey Nowhere était dans sa tente en train de fumer sa pipe silencieusement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu prendre un long moment pour fumer avec celle-ci – et dire qu'il y a un moment elle avait oublié même que son objet fétiche existait ! – et elle voulait profiter d'un dernier moment de pause dans ses préparatifs pour faire le vide en elle.

Même si c'était une tâche ardue, surtout que la jeune femme n'était pas seule…

« Cela me fait vraiment bizarre de te voir fumer. J'ai parfois l'impression que tu es une autre personne… »

Rey sépara la pipe de sa bouche et laissa échapper une grande volute. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être avec Ben en ce moment, cela lui faisait trop mal. Mais l'état-major avait bien rappelé qu'il fallait garder un œil sur lui à tout moment, car personne ne lui faisait confiance. Et c'était logique, car Ben lui-même avouait que Palpatine était « encore là, quelque part » dans sa tête. Peu importe le sens exact, cela faisait de celui-ci au mieux un potentiel espion, au pire un traître.

C'était donc à la jeune femme que revenait la mission de garder le jeune homme, attaché au pilier de maintien de la tente.

_Il n'avait pas tord_, était obligée de reconnaître Rey._ Je suis une autre personne qu'autrefois, de même que lui_. Et pourtant…

Rien dans ses sentiments n'avait changé. Même si elle évitait son regard, le corps de la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir à la présence de Ben, et son esprit de se dire que si elle commençait à l'embrasser, il pourrait ne pas refuser qu'ils fassent l'amour ici même…

Presque à contrecœur, elle éloigna sa pipe de sa bouche pour répondre.

« Tu en saurais plus sur ce que je suis devenue si tu ne m'avais pas évité depuis ton retour. »

Même si elle le redoutait, Rey comprenait que c'était le moment de discuter. D'avoir _leur _conversation. Elle se leva alors de la chaise où elle était assise pour se retourner et faire face au jeune homme.

« Tu m'as dit le minimum nécessaire ces dernier mois. Mais maintenant que je vais affronter mon père et probablement… Te tuer, j'ai besoin de savoir des choses.

\- Comme quoi ? »

Rey prit une nouvelle inspiration, puis expira à nouveau.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour ce qui est arrivé ? Sache que je ne t'en veux pas, enfin… je ne t'en veux plus, pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon maître. Finalement c'est moi qui ait eut tord de t'abandonner… Tout ça pour dire que si tu m'en veux pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé et ce que l'on t'a obligé à faire je comprendrais.

\- Non (la réponse fut si brusque qu'il était évident que Ben avait déjà réfléchi longtemps à la question), je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as fait des erreurs, mais moi aussi. On s'est promis que l'on s'aiderait toujours. Je t'aime toujours Rey. Le seul responsable est cette enflure de Palpatine, et c'est pour cela que tu dois le tuer. »

La jeune femme faillit perdre son attention à la dernière phrase du jeune homme, à cause de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre juste avant…

« Tu m'aimes encore ?

\- Pas toi ?

\- Je… (la jeune femme hésita à mentir, et puis…) oui, je t'aime toujours Ben. Sinon je n'aurais jamais refusé de te tuer. Tout ce que j'ai fait de mal, je l'ai fait parce que j'étais trop faible et que je t'aimais. »

Cette fois, Rey accepta de se rapprocher du jeune homme. Jusqu'à être juste devant lui et s'accroupir pour pouvoir être à sa hauteur.

Ben était bien conscient de ce qu'il risquait de se passer, et du coup il intervint.

« Rey, on ne peut pas faire ça. »

La jeune femme se remit en rogne.

Bien sûr ! Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il puisse encore vouloir d'elle ! Surtout s'il voulait qu'il meurt… Faire l'amour ce soir ne ferait que rendre encore plus impossible la tâche de demain…

La jeune femme était en train de se lever, vexé, quand Ben hurla.

« Rey, on ne peut pas faire ça car je suis ton frère ! »

Et brusquement, toutes les pensées de la jeune femme furent détruites.

Qu'est-ce que Ben venait de dire ? Cela n'avait aucun sens !

En faisant à nouveau face au jeune homme, le visage de Rey n'était que surprise et confusion.

« C'est… c'est vrai. Je suis ton frère, enfin, ton demi-frère ! Palpatine est mon père tout autant que le tien. »

C'était un choc d'une violence inimaginable pour la jeune femme. Mais en même temps, il était impossible pour elle d'y croire.

« C'est Palpatine qui te l'a dit ?

\- Oui, mais c'est aussi pour cela qu'il a pu me marquer. C'est parce qu'il a violé ma mère, tout comme la tienne, et que j'ai son sang immonde dans mes veines qu'il a pu me choisir comme réceptacle. »

Pendant un moment, Rey ne fut plus capable de prononcer une parole. C'était impossible. Dans tout son être se mélangeait violemment la stupéfaction et l'horreur.

« Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas menti ? » tenta tout de même la jeune femme. « Tu sais qu'il en serait parfaitement capable !

\- Je sais Rey, et j'ai voulu ne pas y croire moi non plus… Mais au fond je pense que tu sais autant que moi que c'est sûrement la vérité. Si tu avais vu l'expression de son visage… Lorsqu'il m'a capturé… Et puis même Rey, quelle chance y avait-il que de tout Jakku, ce soit toi et moi qui soyons aussi sensible à la Force ? »

Les deux jeunes gens demeurent à nouveau silencieux pendant un autre long moment. Rey essayait lentement de digérer toutes les implications que cela amenait. Il lui fallu un long moment pour finalement avoir le courage de regarder à nouveau Ben – _son frère ? _\- dans les yeux et de parler d'une voix blanche.

« Est-ce que… C'est pour ça que tu me fuis depuis que tu es avec nous ? »

Ben n'était pas tellement plus à l'aise.

« En partie, oui.

\- Et sinon, quoi ?

\- Une partie de moi voulait aussi qu'il n'y ait plus de lien entre nous… Pour que tu puisses me tuer sans trop de regret. »

Entre la colère et son précédent état mental, Rey manqua de s'étouffer.

« Sans trop de regret ?! Tu crois que j'arriverais à te tuer comme ça ? Tu crois que j'en avais plus envie durant les semaines où tu m'as ignoré ? Ben, je t'… »

Au moment où les mots passaient les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait finir sa phrase. _Je t'aime._

Non. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait utiliser ses mots dans le sens où son cœur le voudrait. Une partie d'elle avait envie de vomir rien qu'à penser à tous ses moments d'amour, qu'elle avait vécu en réalité avec son demi-frère…

« Pourquoi, Ben ? Pourquoi me raconter cela maintenant ?

\- Parce que je pense que tu devais le savoir, surtout si… »

Ben et Rey se tournèrent en même temps vers un coin de la tente. Tous les deux venaient de sentir que quelque chose de dangereux était en train de s'approcher.

En effet, la garde installée en contrebas du campement n'était pas une protection suffisante. Palpatine et Thrawn le savaient et en ont profité.

Dans les profondeurs de la nuit, quatre assassins avaient traversés le futur champ de bataille pour atteindre les tentes, guidés par leurs lumières comme par un phare. Ils avaient ensuite fait usage de leurs sens développés pour pister leur ancien chef, Kylo Ren.

Le jeune homme n'était cependant pas leur cible ; ils devaient se servir uniquement de lui et du lien qu'ils avaient conservé pour trouver la personne qu'ils avaient à assassiner.

L'Empereur les avait envoyé porter un coup fatal à l'ennemi avant même le début de la bataille : tuer Rey Nowhere.

Une fois arrivé entre les tentes, les chevaliers s'étaient alors séparés, puis aussi discrètement que possible avaient commencés à se déplacer, se cachant dans les tâches d'obscurité que les feux de camps n'effaçaient pas, et demeurant aussi silencieux que des ombres.

Au milieu de soixante-dix mille personnes, ils s'étaient bien entendu fait repérer plusieurs fois ; mais à chaque fois ils avaient été assez rapides pour tuer avant qu'un témoin ne donne l'alerte.

A présent, les chevaliers étaient en train de se regrouper, sentant maintenant clairement la présence d'une autre entité puissante en compagnie de leur ancien chef. A peu près à ce moment exact, Rey et Ben sentirent également leur présence.

Mais les Chevaliers avaient anticipé l'instant où ils se feraient repérer par leur cible. Ils se déployèrent alors pour attaquer la tente par tous les côtés. Leurs épées surgirent immédiatement de leurs fourreaux et ils s'en servirent pour découper la toile de la tente ainsi que les cordelettes qui la maintenaient debout.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, la tente s'effondra sur Rey et Ben, tandis que les chevaliers se jetèrent sur tout ce qui formait des bosses en dessous de la toile. Rey, à toute vitesse, parvint à utiliser la Force pour repousser les assaillants, mais étant donné sa panique et le fait qu'elle n'avait aucun contact visuel avec eux, cela s'avéra peu efficace.

L'assaut fut très bref. Bien entendu, toutes les personnes autour de la tente comprirent rapidement que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Bien entendu, Rey réussie vite à déchirer à son tour la toile pour s'y extraire et affronter les chevaliers. Bien sûr, il y eut des morts.

Rey réussi à abattre deux chevaliers, les deux autres s'enfuirent mais furent tuer à leur tour. C'est dans cette attaque précipitée que moururent les derniers chevaliers. Une quinzaine de soldats succombèrent en essayant de les arrêter ; mais s'il n'avait pas pu assassiner Rey, l'ordre de Ren avait au moins touché une personne importante.

Dès qu'elle eut une seconde sans un ennemi à affronter, Rey se précipita vers là où se trouvait Ben Solo ; toujours attaché au pilier de la tente, coincé sous la toile. Immédiatement, malgré le peu de clarté, la jeune femme vit que les tissus étaient imprégnés de sang, et au fond d'elle-même elle _savait _ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Rey hurla le nom de son fiancé, de son demi-frère, de longues secondes avant d'enfin parvenir à le tirer des décombres.

Ben était là, agonisant, le torse ensanglanté.

L'homme à la carrure imposante ne respirait presque plus lorsque la jeune femme réussie à le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ben, ne t'en vas pas, non… Je t'en prie… »

Ben Solo tenta de glisser une dernière parole, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. A peine eut-il la force de lui adresser un regard, avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle.

Tout ce pour quoi Rey s'était battue, tout ce que pendant des mois, des années elle avait cherché à tout prix à éviter venait d'arriver à l'instant devant ses yeux.

« Non… »

Non. Non.

_NOOOOOONN !_

**Voilà voilà... Si vous me cherchez je suis dans un bunker dans un lieu inconnu pour que vous ne me puissiez pas me tuer ^^' A la prochaine !**


	29. Dernière saison : Episode 5

**Bon, normalement vous êtes tous déjà partis au chapitre précédent ^^'**

**Pour ceux encore là et qui on encore de l'espoir voilà la suite (je précise, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci)**

**x-Beautiful Blass-x : désolé ^^' ^^' ^^' ^^'**

**Bonne lecture !**

La façon dont Rey encaissa la mort de Ben fut particulièrement atroce.

Il fallu d'abord beaucoup de temps pour réussir à lui faire lâcher le corps de son compagnon, elle pleurant dans les débris trempés de sang de la tente. Et lorsque la jeune femme eut réussi à retrouver assez de raison pour se lever et prononcer des paroles sensées, tous l'état-major avait eut le temps d'être mis au courant de ce qu'il venait de se passer et de la rejoindre.

Poe, Luke, Finn et BB-4, surtout, restèrent près de la jeune femme un long moment à la regarder pleurer dans sa tristesse et son désespoir fou.

Rey a même chassé sans ménagement Finn et son droïde lorsqu'ils ont cherché de l'approcher.

Poe et Luke, chacun à leur façon, savaient que la réaction de la jeune femme n'était pas adéquate ; qu'en tant que Jedi et agent elle n'avait pas le droit de s'effondrer aussi brutalement.

Cependant, ils ne firent pas un commentaire ce soir-là. Ni le lendemain matin.

Ils se contentèrent de surveiller Rey, d'assez loin mais toute la nuit, pour être sûr qu'elle ne ferait pas qu'elle que chose d'insensé sur le coup de la tristesse.

Car si au bout d'un certain temps les larmes cessèrent de couler incessamment, c'est une émotion tout aussi intense que le chagrin qui vint s'emparer du visage de Rey dans la noirceur de la nuit : la colère. La rage.

La première personne que la jeune femme alla voir après cette terrible attaque fut son supérieur. Poe Dameron fut pratiquement effrayé en voyant l'intensité et la noirceur du regard de son agent lorsqu'il se présenta juste devant lui.

Il avait toujours trouvé Rey exaspérante, trop sûre d'elle, mais l'innocence qui se trouvait aussi avec tout cela avait complètement disparu.

A cause de tout ce qu'elle ressentait, la jeune femme n'arrivait même pas à parler sans être essoufflé.

\- Chef… Demain matin, je tuerais Palpatine moi-même. Si je fais quelque chose de stupide cette nuit, essayé de me rattraper mais demain… Je me contrefiche des ordres que vous ou Ackbar pourraient me lancer : c'est moi qui serais en première ligne. Et c'est moi qui égorgerais ce porc… »

Le choc empêcha Poe de réponde autre chose qu'un « oui » faible, qui suffit à Rey, s'en allant juste après quelque part ailleurs. Mais très rapidement, Poe s'empressa de partager avec son escouade et ses supérieurs ce qu'il venait d'arriver et ses inquiétudes.

Rey semblait impossible à raisonner, alors que de l'avis même de maître Luke personne ne pouvais savoir si Palpatine mourrait bien une fois pour toute si il était assassiné demain. En effet, personne ne savait avec assurance comment il avait fait pour survivre autrefois. L'idée était donc de le capturer, et pas de le mettre à mort.

Au milieu de la nuit, l'inquiétude de tous s'est encore accrue lorsque Finn a finit par retrouver Rey quelque part à l'extérieur du campement, le visage ravagé et le regard _vide _comme si son cœur pour se défendre avait décide de ne plus éprouver la moindre émotion.

En apprenant que c'était probablement le lien de parenté de Ben avec l'Empereur qui l'avait condamné à être marqué, les dirigeants – et surtout Luke – se mirent à craindre que si Rey essayait d'assassiner Palpatine par elle-même, celui-ci pourrait la marquer et faire de la jeune femme son réceptacle ? Certes ils ne connaissaient pas grand-chose au processus utilisé par l'Empereur, mais le risque était grand.

Rey dans sa peine risquait devenir son pire ennemi.

Mais la jeune femme s'en fichait.

Dans son esprit, même au moment l'aube s'approchait, il n'y avait plus de place pour la raison. Rey ne cherchait qu'une seule chose : tuer pour soulager son âme.

Il n'y avait rien que les autres puissent faire ; ils savaient qu'à moins d'enfermer Rey, leur meilleur soldat, jamais ils ne parviendraient à la raisonner à ce moment.

Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, le sort en était jeté.

* * *

Lorsque l'aube apparu, la lumière permit d'observer la façon dont les deux camps étaient disposés. De chaque côté, les leaders stratégiques s'étaient mis en retraits afin d'observer au mieux ce qu'il allait se passer. C'étaient Poe, Ackbar et Luke d'un côté, et Thrawn et Palpatine de l'autre, chacun protégé par une poignée de soldats.

L'armée de Palpatine était divisée en huit groupes répartis sur deux rangées de quatre colonnes, les deux milles speeders à leur disposition ayant été disposés de façon équitable entre les quatre groupes de devant.

Les soldats du bien étaient divisés en quatre divisions seulement, mais installés de façon peu orthodoxe. En effet, les deux groupes sur les ailes étaient en effectifs réduits, et ne contenaient quasiment que des speeders ; mais surtout ils étaient très avancés par rapport aux deux centraux.

Plus flagrant encore, les deux groupes du milieu étaient eux-mêmes disposés de façon asymétriques, avec le groupe situé au centre droit du point de vue de Dameron, Ackbar et Skywalker installé si en retrait que les soldats en première ligne de ce groupe se trouvait derrière la dernière ligne des groupes latéraux.

Rey se trouvait quelque part dans le groupe tout à droite, installée sur un speeder.

Pendant quelques instants, le soleil continua à s'élever sans qu'aucun des deux camps ne bougent, puis Thrawn donna l'ordre à sa première ligne d'avancée.

Poe, Ackbar et Luke commencèrent alors à discuter à toute vitesse.

\- Les nôtres ont le soleil dans les yeux, dit Poe, et cela ne va que s'aggraver dans les prochaines minutes.

\- Nous nous en doutions, dit Ackbar, mais il faut maintenant que nous nous tenions prêt. Dès que ces monstres auront atteint le centre de la vallée, il faudra agir.

\- Sauf si quelque chose nous paraît suspect...

Cependant, les généraux n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour juger si leur ennemi était en train de les tromper ou non, car les cadavres se déplaçaient à grande vitesse.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, décida Ackbar. A toutes les unités : en action !

En quelques secondes, les armées du bien s'animèrent comme une gigantesque mécanique. Les deux groupes centraux se lancèrent vers leurs ennemis, toujours de façon asymétrique, tandis que les deux groupes de speeders se mirent chacun à décrire des courses presque horizontales.

Thrawn observait cela d'un air intrigué.

\- Quel est donc leur plan ? Ackbar aime encercler ses ennemis, mais est-il confiant au point de ne pas voir que leur nombre est bien trop restreint pour y parvenir ? Certes ils vont finalement avoir l'avantage de la vitesse avec tous leurs speeders mais…

\- Ne me dites pas, sourit narquoisement Palpatine, que cette petite manœuvre suffit à vous dérouter ?

\- Non. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon Seigneur. Grievous, dit-il en prenant son talkie-walkie, dit à chaque groupe de continuer à suivre celui qui lui fait face. S'ils veulent écarter le champ de bataille par les ailes, poursuivez-les !

Les troupes des deux camps s'étirèrent alors, de telles façons que des dizaines de mètres se mirent à séparer chaque groupe allié de son plus proche adjacent. Le groupe de centre gauche du bien et le groupe de centre droit du mal furent les deux premiers à rentrer en collision.

Les troupes de Palpatine étaient en fort surnombre, et pourtant lors des premiers échanges il fut évident qu'aucun des deux camps ne prenaient vraiment l'avantage.

\- Ils ont resserrés leur formation au maximum, commenta Thrawn de loin, de façon à forger un mur. Ainsi même en infériorité ils diminuent le nombre de points exposés et nous résiste. Mais c'est une tactique que j'attendais : ils savent depuis hier qu'ils sont perdus et cherchent surtout à se défendre. Avec le temps qui s'écoulera ils plieront sous le nombre.

De l'autre côté, Poe commentait aussi la scène.

\- Nos hommes tiennent bon dans le groupe de centre gauche, et celui de centre droit et sur le point d'entrer aussi en contact avec l'ennemi. Nos speeders continus à faire de l'excellent travail sur les côtés, ils ont tellement étirés le champ de bataille que je ne les vois presque plus !

\- L'ennemi est intelligent et a voulu créer un terrain à son avantage, dit Ackbar. Cependant, lorsque l'on est assez opportuniste on peut retourner les plans adverses contre eux.

En effet, après plusieurs minutes le carnage entre les groupes centraux n'avaient toujours pas cédés face à ceux de l'ennemi, ce qui rendait Thrawn perplexe. Lui qui s'attendait à une victoire simple au corps à corps voyait bien que ses troupes étaient en difficulté. Et ses autres armées envoyées en avant-poste avaient été complètement isolées à force de poursuivre encore et encore les groupes latéraux ennemis.

\- Aux quatre groupes encore à l'arrière : avancés immédiatement vers le front ! dit Thrawn. Restez compactes, aidez vos alliés à écraser l'adversaire !

\- Ils sont en train de mordre à l'hameçon ! répliqua Poe de l'autre côté du champ de bataille. Général, Maître ! Ils sont en train d'envoyer toutes leurs troupes !

\- Parfait, se réjouit presque Ackbar. Ils sont tombés dans notre piège !

Le Général attendit une minute, le temps de voir les troupes ennemies s'être suffisamment avancés et de constater que les leurs résistaient toujours, pour s'adresser à Rey. S'il y avait quelque doute dans la voix d'Ackbar lorsqu'il s'adressa à celle qu'il savait encore mentalement instable, il n'en paru rien du tout.

\- Ici le Général ! Il est temps ! Rabattez-vous immédiatement et lancez l'offensive !

\- Oui, compris Général !

Rey s'adressa alors avec détermination à ses hommes, leur donnant l'ordre de changer brusquement de direction. Tout le groupe se mit alors à se rabattre pour foncer tout droit, en direction de l'ennemi. Mais alors que ce groupe allait enfin rentrer en collision avec celui d'en face, Rey et la moitié des ses hommes changèrent encore de direction, et partirent plus à gauche.

En quelques secondes, Thrawn vit l'ouverture que leur ennemi avait anticipée la veille.

\- Non… C'est impossible.

En effet, voilà tout le plan qu'Ackbar avait prévu : disposer ses troupes à hauteur asymétrique avait pour objectif de créer un décalage dans la défense de l'ennemi. Ainsi, les troupes latérales des armées du bien seraient plus proches de Palpatine que ses propres armées centrales au moment où tous les deux factions se rencontreraient.

Avec cela en tête, demander à ses armées de côté d'écarter la zone de combat encore et encore avait deux intérêts : non seulement (comme l'avait compris Thrawn) cela rendait impossible à ses propres armées de se venir en aide l'une l'autre, et donc l'obligeait à utiliser ses troupes de réserves, mais surtout (et c'est ce qu'il réalisa trop tard) lorsqu'il effectuait ce mouvement, cela rendait le lieu où lui et l'Empereur se trouvait absolument sans protection.

Alors, lorsque brusquement Rey et ses hommes avaient changés une nouvelle fois de direction, ils s'étaient retrouvés sans ennemi en face d'eux. Grâce à la vitesse de déplacement apportés par leur grand nombre de speeder, l'adversaire n'avait aucune chance.

Sans que Thrawn ne le réalise à temps, il s'était ainsi fait manipuler tout du long.

Au moment où l'Empereur comprit à son tour ce qu'il se passait, il commanda aux rares gardes restés prêt de lui de l'aider à s'enfuir. Tandis qu'un véhicule était préparé pour son Seigneur, Thrawn prit la décision de rester là.

\- Je vous servirez jusqu'au bout, mon Maître, et je ne quitterai pas mon poste à la première difficulté.

Palpatine ne répondit rien d'autres à cet acte de fidélité qu'un air mauvais.

Pendant ce temps, les troupes de Rey avait grandement progressé, et commençait à apercevoir le spectacle de l'Empereur paniqué qui cherchait à leur échapper.

Dans le cœur de Rey, le chagrin et la colère étaient aussi forts que durant la nuit. La jeune femme avançait presque aveuglément vers son ennemi, comme si elle allait l'écraser avec son speeder.

Mais son élan fut freiné lorsqu'à nouveau retentit dans son talkie-walkie la voix de Poe.

\- Rey ! Nous troupes sur le flanc opposé ont fait la jonction avec le groupe ennemi. Et maintenant les armées de Palpatine nous surpassent largement en nombre ! Il faut que vous battiez en retraite et que vous reveniez aider vos camarades !

\- Quoi ? Tu me demandes de faire ça alors que la manœuvre à marcher ? Poe, je vois Palpatine devant moi, il est sans défense mais sur le point de s'enfuir ! C'est notre chance de l'arrêter !

\- Agent, tu sais que ce plan est trop incertain, répliqua Poe.

\- Et qui te dit qu'il n'a pas encore une armée à disposition ? Poe, il faut couper la tête du serpent maintenant ! C'est dans l'intérêt de tous et une question de justice !

\- Apprentie, retentit alors la voix de Luke, nous n'avons que quelques instants pour réfléchir à ce que nous devons faire. Vas-tu laisser tes camarades mourir sans leur venir en aide ? Peut-être que tu vas réussir à tuer Palpatine, mais tu pourrais aussi bien devenir son nouveau réceptacle ! Alors que nous avons une chance de décimer son armée immense. Rey, ne laisse pas ta haine dépasser ta compassion !

\- Maître Skywalker…

\- Finn est là-bas, assena Poe. Je l'ai laissé se battre car il avait compris la leçon de la veille. Est-ce que tu comptes le laisser et faire ressentir à d'autres maris, femmes, enfants, le même sentiment de perte qui te corrompt ?

La communication s'arrêta là. Tandis que des émotions contradictoires et violentes bataillaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, son corps commença à faire pivoter son speeder et à hurler à ses compagnons.

\- Nos amis sont en danger ! Dépêchons-nous de leur prêter main forte !

Le soulagement de Poe, Luke et Ackbar fut immense lorsqu'ils virent les troupes de Rey revenir en arrière. Poussé dans son élan, le Grand maître déploya même son sabre qu'il avait gardé jusque là dans son fourreau.

\- Je vais aller les aider aussi, s'exclama-t-il. Ma carcasse est vieille, mais je ne laisserais plus personnes mourir sans que je ne prenne part au combat.

\- Grand maître, dit Ackbar, nous avons toujours besoin de vous pour la stratég…

\- La partie est gagnée, Général, du moins sur ce domaine là. Aussi, je vous fais confiance à vous et Poe Dameron.

Puis sans perdre un instant de plus, Luke Skywalker enfourcha un speeder et alla s'insérer dans la bataille rangée.

Du côté de Rey, elle fut surprise avant que ses troupes ne rejoignent à leur tour le combat de voir plusieurs speeders s'extraire de la zone de bataille pour partir dans leur direction. En les croisant à pleine allure, la jeune femme reconnu l'un des individus montés sur les véhicules comme étant le général Grievous.

\- Je n'arrive pas y croire : les rares humains qui travaillaient pour Palpatine abandonnent pour s'enfuir avec leur maître ! Quelle bande de lâches !

Lorsque la jeune femme finit par rejoindre la mêlée, il n'y avait plus comme opposition que des milliers de cadavres fous, sans chefs pour leur dire quoi faire mais très difficile à arrêter. La bataille fut alors sanglante, éprouvante. Un carnage à défaut d'autres mots.

Néanmoins, lorsque le soleil atteint son apogée, les combats furent terminés tout à fait, et l'ennemi entièrement vaincu.

La bataille de Tatooine s'était achevée par la victoire du Bien.


End file.
